Harry Potter and The Time of Changes
by Chronyx646
Summary: The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil people
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I don't really know whether my fanfic is good or not so do excuse me if my story is bad and uninteresting. And I'm an Indonesian so English is not my first language and because of it there might be a misspelled word or bad grammar. If there's any wrong word or grammar please tell me as by writing this story I'm also learning so I'd welcome any critic and advice you give me.**

 **Disclaimer : The real _Harry Potter_ is not mine, but this story is mine! _Harry Potter and The Time of Changes_ is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The End of The Beginning and The Beginning of The End**

There was a time many hundred thousand years ago when all kind of magic is free to be used whether its light magic, dark magic or even death and soul magic. In those time there was no discrimination among the population, all were equal whether it be Humans, Goblins, Merfolks, and many other creatures. They flourished in everything such as magic, foods, musics, languages, traditions, businesses.

It was normal to see Humans drinking with Goblins never minding the difference between their drink as Goblins always like a spicy drink, they were laughing and talking as if they were the best of friend-which they were-, children of many -Drackens, Vampires, Humans, Goblins, and others- were happy playing with each other. The world consist of countries each ruled by different race, among them was The Avalon ruled by Humans, The Ragänôn ruled by Goblins, The Læfonçe ruled by High Elves . Everyone no matter the race were free to go in and out to other countries wherever they wanted to. It was also not uncommon for a marriage between a different races making the children either has magic from both race or whichever parent has the stronger magic.

They lived in harmony, The Dwarfs and The Goblins working side to side to make the best buildings and weapons for them to use in case there is a group of bandit who wants nothing but to take the treasures of other people.

That is not however to say that everything is save, for no matter how happy, how peaceful it seems, as long as there is power –no matter what kind of power- there will always be a war. A struggle to have the power to rule the world. The jealousy among them, whether it was between a different race or between the same race.

And among the crowd of those struggles, there was one thing so foul, a heart so black that it could not be called anything but foul, and from it a disease in form of seed is born. A seed of jealousy, a seed of anger, a seed of hate. It was slowly but surely that The Foul is planting the seed in the mind of many people, pulling a string behind their back, it was filling doubt inside their mind. It took many years, hundreds even –for the thing is semi immortal- but The Foul had succeed.

The Goblins and The Dwarfs fighting because the seed is filling each of their heads about how the other is stealing the others material and fighting about which of them is the best. The Humans accusing The Goblins of thievery. The Vampires suddenly became a natural enemy of The Werewolves. The Drackens, The Fairies, and The High Elves began to hate each other caused by belief of superiority.

And while the people was in such a wreck, fighting from one war to another war. The foul begin to sway some people, to go to its side and became the very same thing as The Foul. Many children from all races, all age from infancy to age twelve were forcibly taken and brainwashed into a fanatic followers of The Foul. Given power by The Foul that they were stronger than most.

It was long, far too long but finally the people began to realize the seed and aware of the existence of The Foul. It was too late though for the thing had took many children and sway many adults and already had an army of its own with the strength beyond the normal.

The people did not give up though, they keep trying and trying, keep fighting. And they keep training, forcing themselves to train to the point of exhaustion. For them, it might be true that The Foul is semi immortal, which means the thing would not die of old age or disease, and The Foul's army is stronger than them. But, they have more people, they overwhelm the number of The Foul's army, and weaker they might be they will still fight. And they have the determination to survive this war.

* * *

It is midnight time in Lænôç, The Capital City of Äbağon, ruled by The Fairies. Even so, the time did not deter people from walking, eating, drinking and doing things whatever they are around the city. Such is the case in one of the pub right in the middle of the city, its called Mègönaþerýæ, famous for its good quality of wine. Many of the veteran of war that was either retired or still fighting to drink in this pub.

And so it was not unusual for people of high ranking, either in politics, armies, members to go to this pub with the mean to relax themselves. And right in this night there is a plenty of high ranking members come to drink in this pub. Though for some people it could be as a place for a hidden meeting, as there are rooms that is warded inside the pub.

In one of the warded room, a meeting is currently started, "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I called a meeting here and not in the guild, right?" a goblin, from the look of his clothes inform the fact that he is among the high ranking in the armies, with the usual famous sneer of goblin said to the other people in the room.

"Yes, Ñükh Tårgőķ, why have you called us to here? And you have only called for some of us, not all of the member, why have you done it?" a human, probably a middle ranking armies, asked Ñükh Tårgőķ.

"Ehm, now, the reason why I call only some of you is because I've found out from my intel that there is a spy of The Įbĺeìň -the name of The Foul's army- among the other members. And all of you who I called here is the only members that I don't see any suspicion" Ñükh Tårgőķ calmly said this to the others.

The others were outraged, how could they not known that there is a spy among them, they are the armies they should have noticed it. "What do you mean there's a spy?! Who is it Ñükh Tårgőķ?! Tell us and we shall kill it right now!" a man, probably a werewolf from the fact that his eyes is now glowing gold from rage, shouted to Ñükh Tårgőķ.

"Don't be stupid Alphard! We should make a plan first, and this might be a chance for us to capture it and search for a way to kill The Įbĺeìň, and who knows maybe the spy has an information that we should know" said a high elves, with a long black hair, pointy ears and white eyes, from her dark skin gives the fact that she is a wood elves.

The others nod in agreement, and seeing this Alphard back off and thought over for a minute, seeing the right in the elves's word. "You're right Ýoģreñ, then we probably should watch the spies movement for now and make a ward to seal off The Įbĺeìň's movement, now the question is who in the name of Fěnrįŕ's name is the spy?!" said Alphard the werewolf, growling in the last question.

The others wants to know who the spy is too look in Ñükh Tårgőķ's way and Ñükh Tårgőķ sighed and look apologetic at the human's way, "Well, my Intel have told me that young miss Layra never made home alive".

The human gasped and claimed "No way! Layra is dead? But, but, she seems just like the usual, I guess she is dead ever since the battle in The Karăk River isn't she? I'd never thought that The Įbĺeìň could act so much like her! If you hadn't told me this I'd never have known something is different with her now". His eyes show the pain of having one of his people killed and changed into a being like The Įbĺeìň.

"We should not be shocked though, it is well know that once changed into The Įbĺeìň, it would received the formers memories, and with the memories it is expected that the thing would be able to act so perfectly as if the real one hasn't died or changed" a dracken woman, with a beautiful blue and green scale in her body said.

"Yeah, though I'm worried of telling the others, Layra was one of the best Moon Knight, the older respect her and the younger idolized her, and she has a fiancé, it would hurt him to know that she is dead" the human said solemnly.

"Well, that aside, I still would like to know why you only called us if you already know who the spy is Ñükh Tårgőķ" Ýoģreñ asked pointedly to Ñükh Tårgőķ.

Ñükh Tårgőķ sneered at her, "Why do you think?" he said. "Just because one spy have been caught doesn't mean there won't be another spy, or are you so arrogant to think of that?" he spat the word.

Ýoģreñ narrowed her eyes and said, "Be calm Ñükh Tårgőķ I'm only asking, I know this is frustrating, but don't let it affect your mind!".

"You're right, and I'm sorry" Ñükh Tårgőķ said guiltily, he let himself affected by the rage, he should have known better than to let it affected him. Taking a breath and strengthening his occlumency he calmed himself.

And so the meeting continued, discussing the plan to take the spy and to use it to research how to kill it. Not only that though, they also talk about other problem like the monies needed by the armies to forge a weapon, and for them to eat. The next graduate students of academy, and how they will be placed in each of their best department.

It is 5 a.m. that they finally ended the meeting, all of them, one by one go home until only Ñükh Tårgőķ Ýoģreñ were left. And they decided to go eat together in one of the best restaurant in Lænôç, The Điønýęr, owned by a centuries and half years centaur family. Of course the restaurant is a bit on the side of the city, almost outside as the restaurant.

They were halfway eating when a woman, a beautiful fairie woman, with a knee long red hair and silver eyes suddenly raised her head up to the ceiling, her eyes before silver now changed into a glowing white translucent eye and said _"And so the world is doom! Destroyed first! And then the world shall come back… it shall be changed ... broken will the world be… however fear not for The One with the heart of steel, the power of old and new...together with the people_ ** _he_** _bond, bond stronger than anything, together they shall restore the world of its harmony… together they shall rid the Blackest heart!... helped by the mentor of mind, the mentor of half and half, the mentor of husband and wife old older than the one near him, the mentor of a feline, the mentor to heal and the mentor of nature, the brothers and sisters bloodbonded through magic... Born as the seventh month ended, tied with another prophecy…_ ** _he_** _shall lead us back to harmony!"_

The restaurant is silent, no one said a thing, they were too shocked by the prophecy that was said by the woman. And they were confused, what is the meaning of the prophecy? The world will be destroyed? Will all of them died? If so, why does the prophecy said that the world will be restored? All of this thought cross inside each people in the restaurant, and as if nothing is going on the woman continued whatever it is she was doing and look confused as to why the others are staring at her and whispering.

"We should tell the order!" claimed Ñükh Tårgőķ, he was so shocked that he could not speak for a few minutes and this is the first he said. "Yes, yes we should" Ýoģreñ said dazedly, she still hasn't focused and just agreed with Ñükh Tårgőķ. They quickly eat the rest of their food and pay the bill.

It became the city's recent talk, about the prophecy, and not only in Lænôç but it also became the talk in all of the rest of the world. Many people are confused, some scared because the world will be destroyed, some feel hope for the Foul will be destroyed, some feel anger -the Foul and the Įbĺeìň-.

* * *

The world is still going, it has already been months since the woman's prophecy, and slowly people began to forgot the prophecy. Not all of them though, for some -the armies, the Foul, and the Įbĺeìň- still remember. Though only those who were in the restaurant know of the content of the prophecy, this happen because both Ñükh Tårgőķ and Ýoģreñ performed a ritual after they went outside the restaurant, to make all those who knows -except the both of them- shall never be able to others only able to tell the existence of the prophecy, they won't be able to tell others willingly or unwillingly -Legilimency-.

And even though Ñükh Tårgőķ and Ýoģreñ are able to tell other people, they did not do so, only telling some important people of the content. It took a long time and lots of meeting but finally they decided to heed the prophecy. They begin to copied every book, make the best of all kinds of weapon, most of their own journal. They make a house, no, a castle, and a big one at that, inside of the castle enhanced by magic they put all of the books they copied in the library, all the weapons in the weaponry. They also put eggs of every magical beast in one of the room, and they cast charms on the whole castle so that the castle will forever be frozen and nothing will change until the time has come for the One to use them. All of this done with the hopes that even if they would not be alive by then, they will still be able to help the One in destroying the Foul.

It was hard and took too much time -around two hundred year- but they finally made wards to make the castle still stand strong even if a hundred millennia has pass. They make sure that only the One even if they don't know who the One is, they know that the castle will call the One to go to the castle. They have make sure of that, after all they have tied the castle to the Mother of Magic and Earth, they have made the castle sentient. The castle will know who the One is the moment he is born. And the castle will slowly pull the One to the castle.

They were tired, they have been fighting for more than four hundred years, two hundred years since they succeed making the castle. Most of they're friends are dead because of the war, and the one who didn't died because of old age. Most of them didn't have any will to live anymore, they just keep fighting without emotion, too much blood had been shed. Family, friends, loved one died one by one. They didn't talk anymore, they don't need to, the war has caused them to be able to know what the others are thinking without the help of Legillimence.

The prophecy is right, the world is dying, many races had died out. At least that was what the outside know. Because they know, they know that things like this might happen, so they begin to prepare, they kidnapped at the very least five children of every races children. And they keep them in the castle under the strongest stasis charm. They feel guilty, they took away children from their parents and let the parents think that they have been taken by the Įbĺeìň, its necessary though so they won't back down from their plan, after all the prophecy is true, the world will be destroyed and somehow the world will come back, changed they might be the world will still be back.

They hypotheses that even though the prophecy said that all of them would be dead and the world destroyed, it doesn't mean that the earth itself would be destroyed. It just mean that the people will die. It scared them to think that all would be dead and the earth will be void of people, only the remains are left.

They believe that when the prophecy said that the world will be back, it mean that the Mother of Magic and Earth will restore the world of the races. They don't know what they will be though, hence the children they took. After all even if the races that was recreated are the same races as they are now, it doesn't ensure them that the magic would be the same. Everyone has a limit. Be it the Foul, the One and the Mother of Magic and Earth. She will be exhausted by the time she is done, and magic will never be same. And they will help her, even if their way is unmoral they will still help her. Pain them it might be, it is for magic, and they will do anything for the safety of magic and the future.

* * *

Scream. Cry. Pain. So much pain. But no one could hear it. No one could hear her scream. Even if she cried so hard, letting out so much magic and no one will ever be able to hear it. For all is dead. **Her** children are **dead**. She could not do anything except help from behind, oh how she wanted to help them, how she wanted to destroy that damn foul thing. But she can't. She can't help them directly. It would be against the rule to help them directly causing the end of this world. Not that that would be different for now all of her children re dead. Except-

Except the children and beast in the castle!

She would have whoop with joy and dance if she has a body. Not all of her children is dead! She is happy. She remember now, her children's prayer, how some of her children ensured the survival of their races. How they vow to help the One to destroy the Foul for eternity. To help him restored the world back to harmony.

No words could describe how proud she is of her children. They might have done thing that was unmoral but they did it for good things. She was sad that they were desperate enough to kidnapped children from their parents, children should be with their parents after all, but she wasn't angry with them, children should live in a good and safe environment. And now wasn't the right time for them to live, in such a war. No, she wasn't angry with them, but she **is** angry with the Foul, how could a thing once one of her children could become a thing so evil and black hearted like that?

And now she could only try and restore the world again, her children are right though -oh she was so proud of their intelligence!- she could make people again, and they were right again that even if she could and have magic more than anything, she still has a limit. The first time she make her children slowly, each races only had one or two people and in time they she makes more and they keep growing.

But now, her children might have found the way to kill the Įbĺeìň but they still don't know how to kill the Foul, and so they could only divided its power and sealed it inside many powerful things like gems, and weapons. And even though it is very powerful -how could they not, the seal is made from more than a billion people- the Foul could get out and wreck a havoc again should he be given a time.

No she could not waste her time waiting to preserve her magic to make her new children, for now she would make a lots of children. There is a chance that most of her children would not have magic like before but it would be worth it. The more children that her children make naturally the more easier for her to give them magic. And in time said children she gave magic would go and have more children and by the time they would have their own magic, inherited by their parents. And all she had to do is giving magic to her other children's children that doesn't have magic. And hopefully, by the time the chosen One arrived in this world, she would have enough magic to make his and his generation the same or even stronger than her last.

She would do this right. Her children had made her proud. And this time it was her time to make them proud. No matter how tired she would be, she won't give up. She vow this on her magic. She vow for the sake of her last children.

Her children had fought until the end of their lives. And now she would be damned if she give up. If she didn't do anything to help her new children. Is she lets her last children down.

Now, she could only hope that things go well. If not, she hopes thing doesn't go too bad. After all she might have made them but their still their own, they have their own mind and choices, and nothing she do would change how their mind work. If by some chance, some of her children turns out like the Foul. Well, she could only hope that her other children would be able to vanquish them.

* * *

And so the world is restored, it has been a millennia since the end of her last children and the Mother of Magic and Earth had make new children, though she is able to recreate every races, there is one race that she could not make to be magical, the humans. She reason that it was because she was exhausted from making so many children at the same time that when she make the humans -they were the last to be recreated- she doesn't have enough magic to make them magical. She wasn't worried though, she knew she only needed time to make them magical. Right now she needed to make her other races children have enough magic to be able to produce a children with their own magic core.

Once again her last children was right, ever since she recreated the new-yet-old races, her new children's magic is different from before. Where before they would have enough magic to do wandless for daily uses, now though, their magic is so little she doubt they would be able to use magic even with a focus until maybe another ten or twenty millennia. It might have been too long, but really, she doesn't have enough magic now, even to give one person a magic, she truly exhausted herself making many new children in only one millennia. And moreover, because she doesn't have enough magic, the humans doesn't have enough life force to last more than a hundred maybe even less.

How that annoyed her. Before, the humans had the same life force as the other races, able to live more than a few millennia. And now because of her mistake in calculating how much magic she needed to make all the races, her human children have to pay the price. For now she would only be able to plant what little of magic she had left inside all the human children, it wasn't enough for them to be able to use or even sees them, but it was enough, that should they procreate at least some of their descendant would have enough magic in their body to use.

Well its not like she could do over, she needed sleep if she wanted to have enough magic, true, she could gather magic too if she is awake, but, its ten times faster if she sleep. So she decided to sleep, maybe sixteen millennia is enough for her.

* * *

When she began making her new children, it was her dream that she didn't have to watch her children die for the next few thousand. But instead here she is seeing yet another one of her children died of old age. Though most of of them who died is human, making her remember of both her mistake and her vow.

When she woke up from her sleep, she found out that she's been asleep for thirty-two thousand years. It was twice longer than what she expected. She had thought that she only needed sixteen millennia or the maximum twenty thousand years, yet she was wrong. Guess she was more tired than she had ever expected to be.

But that was two centuries ago, now she's awake for all those two centuries spending it watching and observing her children. And she found she didn't like what she sees.

Somehow her human children had no idea that there is magic, and the places that they were living in is places that was specifically hidden by her children from the other races. And as a result, they're living place is only one thirty-seven portion of the real space.

And what really pisses her off is that even though she had given the humans her last magic they still had yet opened they're magical core. That really annoyed her because she had no idea why they won't open.

And so first, the humans didn't know about magic. Second, the humans didn't know about the other races. Third she also found out that the other races deemed the humans lower than themselves. Fourth many of the races hated each other and deemed their own most hated races to be their natural enemy. Five, she didn't know what to do and how to help. And six, she needs a drink.

* * *

It's been seven centuries since woke up. And for the last five centuries she has thrown herself in a research as to why the humans hasn't tap their magical core yet. From what she had found, it seems that when she plant her magic inside the humans, she was too tired that she unconsciously blocked the magic she gave to the humans, causing the magic she gave to them went dormant deep inside their magic.

She also found out that because she is a being -reasons that she still doubt, but had no other reason-, she should not forcibly opened their magical core unless she wanted her human children to blow up their inside. No way would she do that again, the first time she tried to opened their magical core, she tried it on a man around twenties, the result is not a good one, the moment she opened it, the magic became violent and the man had an instant death. She was so shocked that time, and she felt really guilty, she should have search it before she tried to do it, and thanks to her mistake she had killed one of her own children.

If she had to go to sleep like her children, she was sure that she would have had nightmares of the incident's memories.

And from her mistake she learned, and she found that while its true that she could not forcibly opened the magical core _when_ they were already _born_ , she could however opened some of the one who was still hasn't been born, meaning their still in their mothers body, during pregnancy. However even if she could opened it doesn't mean she could opened every babies core, no she found that even though she had a lots of magic she doesn't have that good control over her magic, and with her not being able to do anything but make children, give and opened magic during pregnancy, she could only sit and watch helplessly, she could only watch many of her children died because of wars, magic or no magic, there would always be war. And she could only opened at least ten to fifty thousand children per year.

She could not talk to them, she could not touch them, she could not give them advices, she could not prevent things from going bad. How she wish she could do so, alas she might have been a being, the one who created the children, but she is not the highest out there, she is only one of the many world being. And sometime she cursed the higher being for not allowing her to do anything she had wanted to do.

* * *

He really is a curious thing. Its been one millennia and seven centuries since she woke up, thirty four millennia and seven centuries since her last children died. And around twenty five years ago she had a small slip, she lost control of the magic she gave him, and ended up giving him more magic than usual. It was not intentionally, and so she decided to watch him.

 _Merlin_ is his name. A bit after she had the slip, she watched one of the humans magical -The Đrûíd- had a prophecy, she don't know whether it was because of her slip ups or because _it is_ his destiny that he became _Emrys_. But she found that she doesn't really care the reason, she is happy, because the prophecy claimed that Merlin would united all magic! She wonder for a second if maybe Merlin would be one of the mentor to help the chosen One.

She quickly push that thought though, the chosen one's time still hasn't come, that she knew. Every soul whenever their time to be born always glowed brightly as a sign. They started glowing at least five to twenty years before their due. And the chosen one's soul still hasn't glow so she shouldn't start getting her hopes up yet.

Back to Merlin, she had watched him since he was born, and it was shown in his days that her slipped up magic did affect him, as he was far stronger than any other humans magical.

It was quiet amusing, to see Merlin's adventure with one Arthur Pendragon, how he always there with Arthur whenever he goes and ended up saving him whenever magic is involved. But as amusing as it is seeing them, she also didn't like whatever it is with Uther Pendragon, not heeding the fact that he is also one of her children, he is way too arrogant to her taste, and while he is not even close as evil as the Foul, he still is evil with his hate towards magic, really, killing people just because they were different and have magic. No wonder poor Morgana fell into her sister's -Morgause- lure, she have to lie and hide herself, after years of being told to hate magic. Finding out she have magic, and had to be afraid because even if she is the ward of the king, still doesn't protected her from the wrath of Uther Pendragon, and Merlin, foolish Merlin, if only he had told Morgana that he also has magic, then maybe she wouldn't have fallen to the evil side.

She was also quite fond of Arthur Pendragon. At first she was annoyed of his stubborness, because he even though know that his father is really evil, still believed his father's word, and took quiet some time to believe that not every magical is evil, that they were good people too. But in the end he believe, he believes in magic and thanks to him helping Merlin, magic flourished, and his personalities had grown on her. That and his snarky comment to Merlin really did amused her.

* * *

Five hundred years had passed since Merlin's day, and she found herself bored to the death, well not death, but you got the point. She had been so amused his adventure that when he died she found it so hard to not get bored. That is not to say her other children's are boring, but most of them didn't have as much adventure as Merlin, or her former world's children.

It is as she had expected, that Merlin became one of the most well known figurehead in the humans magical community, even though its already five centuries since his time, his name _still_ hold a power, and most of the wizards and witches -as the humans has taken those words to call themselves- seems to like using his name as a swearing word such as 'Merlin's beard', 'Dear Merlin'. Its really hilarious to see them swearing that words, if only Merlin and Arthur able to see this, she's sure that Arthur would be laughing his ass off while Merlin would stood like a rock with a face frozen in horrific.

Though its true that Merlin is still considered the best, that doesn't mean that he is the only one strong enough to be noticed, recently she had watched a group of four people consisted of two women, and two men around their twenties. Their not as strong as Merlin, but they are without a doubt stronger than the others. And each of them has their own unique and quirk, for example the oldest woman, Rowena Ravenclaw is a complete bookworm, that is not to say that she is an arrogant know-it-all, no, she is actually quite modest and she is the most stern between the four of them. She also have her own strongest magic affinity, she might not have been the strongest in the power of spell but she has the record of the quickest spell casting. And her power in scrying is no slouch either, she is considered as the best scrier in her time. Another strong point is her amazing skill in runes, she as far as people know, had no match in her rune skill.

The next oldest after Rowena is Godric Gryffindor, many people said that he is the bravest man ever, and they were not wrong, but not for the same reason as what other people are thinking, other people think that he is the bravest because he had never backed down from duel. But she on the other hand believes that Godric is the bravest because he accepted his fear, he had never been ashamed of his self and fear, he had never let his fear ruled him. He still fear, for him it is normal to fear something, and he turn his fear into determination, and it made her really admire him for that. In spell, Godric is not considered to have the strongest power spell -that was reserved for Salazar and Helga-, nor is he the quickest -Rowena and Helga-, but he is the best on hand-to-hand, swords, weapons, and enchanting. He hadn't lost in battle of swords since he was eighteen, and thanks to his skill in enchanting, he enchanted all his weapon, and whenever he dueled with Salazar they almost always ended in a draw, even though he rarely used spells.

Salazar Slytherin is a really cunning man, and he has a really silver tongue. Its really funny whenever she watched him manipulating many Lords and Ladies into doing things he wanted them to do. And how he could make people feel stupid with his sarcastic comments. Now Salazar, whereas Godric and Rowen has the best weapon and runes skill respectively, he on the other hand is the best in Dark arts and has the most power in his spells. He is actually a really good man, however her children had became a narrow-minded people ever since Merlin's day. They have actually believe that using Dark arts mean that they were evil. And so Salazar was feared by the others, he had not had a good childhood. His unique skill in the snake language -Parseltongue- made people and even his own parents wary of him. And his affinity in Dark arts only improve peoples caution towards him. Salazar had always been cutting people from get too close to him, at least he did until Godric came and bugged him until he finally let himself open. And not long after he met Godric, he and Godric met Rowena and Helga in their travel.

If you asked people who is the most kindest among the four of them, they would without a doubt said Helga Hufflepuff. They were right to an extent, but not all is right. Its true that she is kind, kindest among them but she is also the most sternest among them, even more than Rowena. Many people thought that because of her personalities and skill in healing she would be the weakest among the four of them, no, that wasn't true. In terms of power she has the second strongest spells in her arsenal, and second quickest casting, she is also superb in archery, she wasn't good in other weapon but she is good with archery, she could even match with Godric in archery. And unlike what many thought, being a healer means that she had to have a mastery in both herbology and potion, and beside being the best healer in her time she is also the best herbologist and potion mistress, better than Salazar -in potion-.

Not many know that though, people this days while not _that_ bad is still a bigot, they always seems to see only on the bigger picture, if one is a healer, than they're weak, if they're a dark wizard, then they're evil. And it doesn't help that most of those who went evil is dark wizards and witches.

Somehow other people thinks that Godric is a Light wizards, how that happen she didn't know. Godric is after all a Gray wizard, using Gray magic in most of his spells arsenal. Meanwhile, Helga is a Light witch, Salazar is a Dark wizard, and Rowena is a round witch, meaning she use all kinds of magic evenly.

She was so happy when Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar decided to make a school of magic, and they allowed children from all races to learn in there. Hogwarts is its name, they made the school a castle, and the four of them together is strong enough to make the school sentient, though the castle is not yet completed and so hasn't woke up. They have decided to divide students in order to train them with their own magic affinity with a houses, four house, each has their last name.

Godric enchanted a hat, named Alistair, to be a sentient hat that was given knowledge by each of them, in order to sort the students in each house they would be best at. Each houses was known for their requirement. Gryffindor is said for all the noble and bravest, Ravenclaw is said for all who prices knowledge above all, Hufflepuff is said for all who is loyal and hard working, and last Slytherin is said for all those who is ambitious and cunning. They were to an extent right.

It was very enlightening to see how much the school had flourished, even though it had only opened for thirty years, its already been thought as the best school.

The four is doing really good, if they were asked they would say that. But not all is good, for one, Salazar's youngest son had to watch his wife and youngest children died killed by the non-magical humans and now he had to watch both his youngest son and eldest grandson in so much pain, losing to the evil side and began hating non-magical, starting by calling them _muggle_ and _mudblood_. And worst of all, they have spread a rumor how the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin is always a _pureblood_ , that they hates _muggleborn_ and _mudblood_. And now people think that Salazar is an evil muggle hating dark wizard.

In the end he couldn't stand it anymore, and he decided to leave on a journey. Of course Godric forbid him from leaving, saying that they -Godric, Rowena, and Helga- would be there for him and always believe in him, that he can't go because they needed him there as their best mate. Salazar relented, for a few months he still stayed in the castle, ignoring all the other three and instead working by himself. Until he secretly run away from the castle, away from his friends.

* * *

Witches and wizarding world she decided are full of moron and bigots. How they have fallen so far from Merlin's day. Before all the magical are on thought to be the same, no lower or higher. But now, now they have disgrace Merlin and her former children's hard work. They actually had the gall to think that humans is the best, the _normal_ one, that the other races are merely a beast, that's it, they labeled them to have no mind, that they couldn't think at all. What a bullshit.

She had thought that by changed, it only means the power of magic that change, not _this_ kind of change. The world changed into a world of bigotry. She wasn't angry when her former children kidnapped children from their parents, she wasn't angry when the other races ignored the humans, she wasn't angry when Merlin let Morgana fall in to the evil side, she wasn't angry back then.

But now, _now_ she is angry. The humans, her magical humans children had enslaved many of the other races, spitting on the very wish of her former children -they didn't know the wish, but she didn't care-. How dare they enslaved their own kin?! No matter how many different their magic is, their body, their need, they shouldn't have enslaved them, they are after all born in the same day, same time, same mother -her-.

Never before she cried because of her children, she thought it would be impossible for her to be ashamed of her children, but she did. She is ashamed of them, she is ashamed of what they had become, and most of all she is ashamed of herself for allowing this to happen, never mind the fact that she was not allowed to interfere.

And now she could only hope that the One come soon and changed the world back to its greatest moment.

* * *

 _Thursday, 28 December 1979_

 _Hog's Head pub, 22:25 p.m._

It was a really cold night. Somehow, tonight is colder than the usual and the street is so full of snow that people are forced to take shelter in most of the shops. Such is the case as the people in Hog's Head, a pub owned by one named Aberforth Dumbledore.

Aberforth is pissed. His _brother_ -even in though he still spat the word- is here even though he had told him to never come here, yet he still did. He swear that _he_ did it to make him angry. And he had ordered a room for interviewing a teacher, a _divination_ teacher. Really, why in the name of Merlin did he need a divination teacher? Everybody knows that lesson is bull, only those who is a real seer would benefit. And maybe those who wants an easy grade.

And on top of that there is a dark greasy haired young man, watching his brother's movement. He bet ten galleon that he is a Death Eater in disguised assigned to spy his brother. What a bugger. Now he had to watch him too, for no matter even if he doesn't care about his damn manipulative brother doesn't mean he would let a potential danger harm his customer -in case they fight-.

Its been twenty minutes, and his brother's maybe-soon-to-be employee had come and they headed to the room that his brother booked. The dark one seems to had noticed him watching so he decided to look as if he is a normal customer, maybe hoping that he stopped watching him.

And what really annoyed him now is, his damn brother had said his room number so loud that he's sure that he is baiting the spy to come and spy his room. Damn old coot. Though he is curious as to why the old coot _wants_ the Death Eater to spy on him. _'maybe he wanted him to hear something?'_ he thought of why but that was the only reason why his brother would purposely bait the DE.

And so he waited. The DE seemingly given up of trying to lead his attention on somewhere else decided to go and stealthily went up to the room. He almost didn't see him, because he was serving a customer but he did. And he also went up to the up floor to catch that man.

And there he is, casting the spying spell on his brother's room. He growled and said "You thin' you could evade me don' ya?!". He tugged harshly the man's collar on his back and dragged him to the back door and throw the man outside. Never mind the cold.

He sneered and said "Don' ever come back again, or _else_ " he threaten the man. The man sneered back at him and apparated, where he didn't know but guessed that he had gone back to his master's side.

* * *

Severus Snape is not a happy man, when he was a young child he was forced to live with that damn excuse of man as a father, he was an abusive man towards him and his mother. Back then he thought that he would never found happiness, but he did, in the form of Lily Evans. She was his first friend ever, and he was really happy to finally have a friend -though he never showed it- and he had believed that they would always be friend forever.

He was sad when he realized that he would be going to a different school with Lily, because he is a wizard and his mother already pay the tuition to enroll in Hogwarts.

And the Lily got the letter, Lily is a witch. He could have danced with joy when he sees her with the letter. Not wasting another time he quickly told her of the wizarding world.

His happiness is gone though since when he was resorted to Slytherin and that damn Potter keep pranking him and trying to take Lily away from him. And now thanks to the incident in fifth year, he had lost Lily's trust and the first friend he ever had. He really hated James bloody Potter.

He was drinking mourning the end of his freedom as he had taken the Dark mark. And it was here when he saw Albus too-many-names Dumbledore waiting for who he didn't know.

Unlike what some people thought, he didn't came here because the Dark Lord knows that Dumbledore would be here. No, he was simply drinking his problem away, it was only a coincidence that he was here tonight.

He noticed of course that, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth is watching him, probably thought that he is a Death Eater -which he is- here to spy on his brother. Not that he cared, but he admit to being curious as to why Dumbledore is here, and who knows maybe if he hear something worth he would be rewarded, hmm maybe a year of not being Crucioed? Nah, the man loves to torture too much he would never give a free pass.

But he did so anyway, around half an hour after Dumbledore went upstairs he waited for Aberforth to be occupied by a customer and when he did he quietly went up.

He used the spying spell - _Exploratores estis_ \- and hear the conversation. It turns out that Dumbledore's only interviewing a woman for from what he hears, the divination's teacher. He was disappointed to hear nothing worthwhile, and he was going to go back to home when suddenly the woman's voice changed and she said _"The one with the power to vanquished the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… -"_.

He was going to hear until the last but was interrupted by the younger Dumbledore and thrown outside, he looks angrily at the man and sneered at him before he apparated to the Dark Lord's hall to give him this information.

* * *

 _Friday, 13 August 1980_

 _Hogwarts Headmaster Office_

"What do you mean that our son will kill the Dark Lord?!" a man with black messy hair that seems would never be neat, and a brown eyes with glasses, he is probably over 6"2' feet, stand up and shouted to a long silver bearded and elderly look man.

"I mean what I said James, either your son, Harry, or Frank's son, Neville will be the one to kill Voldemort" the old man stated clearly. "There's a prophecy concerning the one to kill Voldemort, and I believe that either young Harry or Neville is the one to kill him for good" he explained.

Hearing what he said, James looks like he was going to blow up, his face is so red, "Prophecy?! Are you crazy Albus?! _You_ believe in a prophecy? Everybody knows that divination is bullshit! Do you actually expect us to believe that because of some _fake_ prophecy that Voldemort would suddenly go after our son?!" he said incredulously.

"James, I assure you that this prophecy is the real one, I've watched them myself, the woman who give the prophecy is the new divination teacher and her name is Sybil Trelawney, she is the descendant of Cassandra Trelawney" Albus sighed and then talk again as if his word is enough to assure both James and Lily.

"I still don't-" James started to talk but stopped himself when Lily glared at him. "Assume that we believe you, now, tell us what is the content of the prophecy's?" Lily stared at Albus daring him to not tell both her and James of what the content is. She had been quiet since she came, and just let James be the one talking, clearly she is calculating and waiting to talk in the right moment.

Albus stared at her for a few moments, his eyes showing displeasure for a second that Lily almost missed it. Now his eyes back showing a twinkle and kindness, he said "Are you sure you want to know my dear? It would after all be best for less people to know what the content is". Clearly he was trying make her back down.

She won't back down though, this matter is concerning her son and she would be damn before she lets herself unprepared due to a meddling old man. "of course we are sure, after all if you don't tell us how would we be able to believe the prophecy?" she said never once left the old man's eye, she sense a legilimency attack but her occlumency is strong so she didn't let it bother her.

Albus sighed and said "Very well, the content of the prophecy is _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equel, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_.

Lily cringed while James stood there gaping, his mouth opened and closed making the perfect imitation of fish. "So it is true" Lily whisphered to herself but was heard anyway by the other occupant inside the room. "Yes its true, my dear" Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly.

James gritted his teeth for a few seconds before saying "Fine! We believe you, now you said that Voldemort know of the prophecy, would you _please_ tell us how he know?" he said please with a sarcastic tone that was not missed by Albus.

Albus glared for a second before answering the question "The night Sybil deliver this prophecy, there was a Death Eater in the Hog's Head -the place that I used to interview her- and he spied on us, I didn't know he was spying until I heard my brother shouting at him".

Lily eyed him suspiciously, Albus Dumbledore is a strong man after all, he is considered as the best since Merlin after he defeats the Dark Lord Grinderwald. There's no way a man like him who had a more than centuries of knowledge and experience would not know that someone is spying on him.

"And now my dear, we should talk about all three of you's safety" Albus continued, looking at them expectantly. Lily frowned, she didn't know what to do, she guessed the Potter manor would be the best but the Potter manor is currently in inovation because both she and James wanted a make-over with the manor -the manor held too much memories of James's parents who died a few months ago- and they also decided to hired the goblins to cast more wards around the manor, and the manor would need at least one and a half year to finished.

Seeing the look on both James and Lily, Albus ask them again "How about you use the Fidelius charm, my dear?".

"A Fidelius charm?" Lily thought for a minute and decided "Well I guess the charm would be enough for now until we are able to move into the Potter manor". She looked at James who nodded at her. "Excellent! Now would you mind if I'm the one to cast the charm?" Albus asked smiling brightly at the both of them.

"No, not really" she didn't really want to but she thought that it would only until they were able to move into the manor anyway so she didn't refuse the offer.

And after they discussed about when will the charm be casted, both Lily and James excuse themselves with the reason they already left Harry with their friend Sirius too long and that it was time for them to take him back.

* * *

 _Two months later_

"James" Lily said, she looked so worried and she was bitting her lips. James hearing her called for him looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and asked "Whats wrong Lils?" seeing Lily so worried had made him worried that something is wrong.

"Its just that I'm wondering what would happen if we didn't make it" Lily said, still bitting her lips.

James looked confused, "What do you mean Lils?"

Lily licked her lips and said "Well, I know that there's no chance of us being located by Voldemort unless Peter is either forced or he had betrayed us. But, I'm still wondering what would happen if he did betray us, what would happen if we died and left Harry alone? What if we did die and Harry is -" Lily was stopped by James as she is clearly having a panic.

"Lils, look at me, even if we die we will make sure that Harry won't be alone" James said confidently.

"But how would we be there for him James?" Lily asked, her eyes still glazed with tears though none left her eyes.

James smile warmly at her and assured Lily, "I know that you're gonna ask this, so I've decided to prepare things ahead" he paused for a moment before continuing, "About two weeks ago, I've taken some special trunks from the Potter Family's vault and with the trunks we will be able to still help Harry without us being there".

Lily looked at James strangely and asked "How would a few trunks would help him? True we could have put all of our things inside and give them to Harry, but what if someone else took the trunks? And even if it wasn't taken, how could we be sos sure that Harry would receive them, what if he sees them too late?"

James suddenly gained a sly look and looked at her excitedly "Thats not a problem anymore Lils! You see when I was young, Father told me that his Great-great-great-granduncle Augustus Potter is an enchanter, and before he died he puts his last masterpiece, the trunks inside the Family's vault. The trunks is special, because uncle Augustus specially made it so only those who were keyed to it to be able to used it"

Hearing what James said she thought for a few second, "And if we keyed both of us and Harry then only us three to ever be able to opened it and if we cast a few charmed to make the trunks appear in a specific time, then we could still help Harry!" she looked so excited and happy, she was worried to left her son alone with no help.

If they died, Harry would surely go to Sirius, however that was if nothing happen to him that forbid him from raising Harry, and if Harry really is the one that the prophecy refers to, then there would be chances that something would happen to Sirius, and he might not be able to raise Harry leaving him alone. Alone because even if they wanted Remus to raise him when Sirius are not able to, he wouldn't be able to because his illness forbid him from raising children.

But now, with the trunks she and James would be able to help Harry. "We could put all of our things inside the trunks and maybe we should put letters, our wills and our magical portraits so that he could talk with us even if he had never seen us" Lily said, hopes bloomed in her heart that her son won't be so lonely in his childhood.

And so Lily and James began to prepare their trunks, they've decided to emptied the Potter Family's vault living only a few thousands of galleon are left. They took all the moneys, weapons, books, wands, heirlooms, gems and anything else inside the fault and put them inside the trunks. Trusting their skill, they began to do the ritual to keyed them and little Harry to the trunks. They needed blood of each of them, they don't have any problem with their own blood, but it took all of their determination to take Harry's blood, especially when Harry began to cry.

* * *

 _One year later_

 _Wednesday, 31 October 1981_

 _Godric's Hollow_

"Ma! Da!" a one year and three months old Harry James Potter cried happily at his parents as he watch them come into his room. Harry really took after his parents, especially his mother as not only Harry has her eyes colour, he also had her hairs colour though his is darker causing his hair became a dark maroon in colour, in contrast of Lily's bright red hair.

Lily and James are cautious, they don't know why but they've got a feeling that something really bad is going to happen. And if something _did_ happen, they could only hope that at least Harry will survive.

They took Harry downstair and spend two hours teaching Harry words that they disguised as games. When suddenly James felt a disturbance on the wards that he and Lily secretly cast as another defense other than the Fidelius in the house. He panicked and gripped his wand tightly and stood up from the floor catching Lily's attention causing her eyes widen and she quickly took Harry and run to the upstairs.

"Go Lily! Quick make the runes, let me deal with **him** , don't look back and lose your concentration!" James shouted while he is fighting to keep the wards up.

He managed to buy time by keeping the wards for about 5 minutes, before his ward is broken down by Voldemort. Now, he only needed to buy three more minutes so Lily could finish the rune.

"Jamesss Potter" hissed a figure with a snake-like face coming inside his house. "You could be great you know, if you sssurrender now, I ssshall let you live" he hissed again.

 _"Voldemort"_ James spat the name as if the name itself is a poison and glared defiantly on Voldemort. Of course he won't surrender, who does he think he is, a stupid coward who believe that if they surrender they would be saved? No, he is not like those coward, he is a Gryffindor and he would not back down and betrayed his wife and son. He will fight and if Voldemort killed him, then he would die knowing he had bought time for Lily and die with pride that he died for his family.

"There is no way I'd ever joined you" James said as he silently cast a _Bombarda_ at Voldemort. The spell is fast, faster than any others as James is after all one of the best auror, but Voldemort is not a normal wizard, he is stronger than James so he could easily batted the spell to sideway.

James didn't stop there though as he do a spell chain right after casting the _Bombarda_ , he cast the Leg-locking spell, followed by an Ice prison spell, and then followed by a _Stupefy_. None of them even grace the Dark Lord but he didn't feel bad, his job now is buying time though.

They keep duelling for the next few minutes, where each keep casting both offense and defense spell until Voldemort finally had enough and cast the _Avada Kedavra_ at James who dodged it the first as well as the second one, and Voldemort cast the _Petrificus Totalus_ at James who were unable to dodged this time and was bounded by the spell.

Voldemort approach James and stand above him, "Its a shame that you refused my offer Potter, with your skill you would have been a good ally, but alas you're only a _mudblood_ lover and you dare to defied. Remember Potter, no one defied me and survive, not even you, your wife and your son. Wait for your family in the other side! Now, _Avada Kedavra_!"

James life slowly leave his eyes until his soul finally leave his body, James Potter had died killed by his nemesis.

* * *

Lily is scared. She is scared for her baby. She's afraid that her rune won't be able to save her baby. It was the only way though, to save her baby. James had fought to buy her a time and now its her time to activate the rune and do her part in saving her baby. She knew that she would not come through this alive but she could still hope. Even if both James and her didn't survive, at least Harry would survive.

She could hear the fight between James and Voldemort, how could she not? Their spell that each had dodged had hit the walls and it causes the house to vibrate. She paid them no mind though for she is deep in concentration in activating her rune. The rune that she had made few months ago. She had been searching for ways to let her baby survive, of course she also search so that both she and James would survive too but unfortunately she didn't found any spells, runes or ritual that would let all three of them survived the Killing Curse.

She did however found an Ancient rune from Egypt among the Potter's rune books, a rune that lets her baby's soul come back to his body if he was dead only for a few hour. Of course that doesn't mean that could protected him from the Killing Curse, and there is a chance that it won't work because the Killing Curse doesn't only ripped the soul but also accelerating the soul's progress in passing to the other side.

And so she threw herself in a research on how to slow down someone's soul from passing too quickly to the other side. It took her months and little sleep, but she had finally make a rune on them. The downside? Her life, she found that if she wanted both the Egypt rune and her rune to work together she had to go through another rune that linked them together, and the downside from using three powerful runes is that she would be completely exhaust her magic and still hadn't activated the runes so she had decided to sacrifice her life force in order to replace the lack of magic.

* * *

Its been twelve minutes since she took Harry to his room and four minutes since she finished activating her runes. And just now she couldn't hear anything from the downstair anymore. Somehow she just knew that her love had died. He had died protecting her son. She was sure that she would die in less than two minutes, and in those two minutes she would make sure to give Harry her last moment. To make sure that he will still feel her love until she died.

"Harry mummy loves you remember, no matter what happens I will always love you, daddy will always love you" tears are streaming down her face, she could not believe this would be her last with her baby.

"Oh, Harry mummy love you so much. I love you so much" now she could not stop hugging and kissing Harry on his cheek, forehead and lips.

"I'm so sorry Harry" and she keeps telling that over to Harry.

Suddenly the door is opened and she knew she didn't have time anymore, wiping her tears eith her right sleeved. she turns towards the man she knew is Voldemort, glaring at him she said "You won't kill my son"

Voldemort raised his non existent eyebrow and laughed, "I won't? How could you be so sure little girl? I suggest _mudblood_ that you stand aside, I don't normally give a _mudblood_ like you a chance to live, but one of my best Death Eater had asked for your survival".

Lily scrunch her brow in confusion, who would asked for her survival? She didn't think she ever known a Death Eater. Well, she doesn't care, she won't back down. If he killed her than so be it, it would only helped her activate the runes. She already tied the runes to body and soul so that the moment the Killing Curse struck her down, her life force would go and activated the runes.

"No! I won't stand aside and let you killed my son" she sneered and move right in front of her son, completely cover her son.

Voldemort gritted his teeth and warned her again "This is the last time woman! Stand aside or I shall kill you!".

"My answer is still the same Voldemort" She said determination held strongly in her eyes. She would protect her son!

His eyes lit with rage as even in her last moment she _still_ defied.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

a light green beam shot so fast that she could only sees a streak of green coming towards her. And she felt a tug in her belly signing the fact that her runes had succesfully activated.

Voldemort looked into the other one person besides him and the woman. He looked right into eyes with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Somehow even though he had seen his mother died he is still not crying. Instead he is glaring at **him**! He a toddler is glaring at **him** , Lord Voldemort, the greatest and strongest Dark Lord, and a toddler like him is not afraid of him.

Preposterous! No one should be able to looked at him without fear, not even his own Death Eater looked at him without a hint of fear, and yet here he is a toddler looking at him with eyes so much like his mother that it was so sickening.

He raised his wand and _"Avada Kedavra!"_.

He was laughing when he was done, he had done it, he had killed the boy!

Voldemort was so busy with his own world that he never saw that Harry hasn't died yet, that a scar in the shape of lightning bolt is slowly forming on Harry's forehead, and he definitely didn't saw the Killing Curse he cast is being returned to him. He had only realised all of this when he suddenly found himself as a spirit, his body destroyed because of the Killing Curse and it was only because he had made horcruxes that he is still alive in the form of a spirit

He screamed in rage and in spirit, he ran away from the room, away even from the country. Left vowing to take revenge.

* * *

 **A/N : whoooohhoooo, its dooooneee, it took me three days to write this! So loonnggg, though it is quite lots of words. Well, there's so much that I wanted to write but held back. There's some information that I've already thought but didn't write it in this chapter. Okay I don't really know whether my story is good or not so pleaassee leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay, so this is the first chapter of Harry Potter and The Time of Changes and I wish to warn you that there might be some bloody scene, and sometimes Harry might be cocky but he isn't always cocky, it's just the way his mind work -or at least mine since I'm the one who wrote it. Mwahaha- and he is eleven after all. P.S. If you don't like my fanfic, then don't fucking read it! Hohohoho**

 **Disclaimer : The real Harry Potter is not mine, but this story is mine! Harry Potter and The Time of Changes is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Thank You Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick**

 _Saturday, 23 June 1991_

 _Privet Drive No. 4_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

"UP! Get up you freak! How dare you sleep in! Go and make our breakfast!" Harry Potter is woken up by a voice that shouted outside his cupboard's room. Yes, you hear that right **_his cupboard's room_**. He started to sit up when the door is banged loudly, "Yes Aunt Petunia, I'm awake"

He sighed, it seems like today is just like any other saturday, a boring day. With the Dursley going to the Zoo, no doubt he would be entrusted to Mrs. Figg, the old neighbour with lots of cats inside her house. It's not that he didn't like her, it's just that she is always looking weirdly at him and he didn't like her look at all.

He stare wistfully to the outside, daydreaming even as he started cooking. He had always wish to quickly grow up and became an adult. If he is already an adult then he could finally leave this hellhole and worked for his own money, and finally he could buy his own clothes instead of being forced to use his baby whale cousin's old clothes that was way too big on him. He already has a good grade and even though the Dursley had tried to make him degrade his grade by beating him for a whole week he still didn't do it, they would still beat him no matter what he do anyway, so why should he made himself stupid? No way, he is no Dudley who is so stupid that he is wondering whether he actually has a real brain inside his head or not.

Oh well. Only another seven years and he would be able to leave, or maybe he should skip a grade? Maybe if he graduate a college earlier than normal then he could leave here faster. He certainly have enough knowledge to be able to pass the exam with a rather higher than average scores. Not the highest score, but high enough that he would be able to enrolled into a university.

He is by no means able to memorize things in an instant like those who have a photographic memory, but what makes him smart is his ability to understand things very easily. And the fact that he is a fast reader makes learning faster than any others. Ever since he first found a library at his primary school when he he was running away from Dudley and his friends, he had found a sanctuary in there as Dudley hates the place due to the many books in there. So he had gone there almost everyday after school had ended. At first, Petunia had almost banned him from going there but the temptation of seeing him less made her ignored the fact that now he only had enough time to cook for dinner every Monday to Friday, and only able to do chores every Saturday and Sunday.

So because he was allowed to go to the library, he was able to learn more things beside the material that he was learning from the school. He was able to expand his knowledge and thanks to his understanding ability he was able to learn quite a lot. And he likes to think that his hard work had made him on par or even better with the senior high school student. Not that he was being an arrogant brat, no he is only stating the fact, and he is only -

"Hurry Up BOY! How long are you going to cook! It's been ages! Both Vernon and Duddykins are already hungry! Don't you dare make us waiting you lazy freak!" and just like that his musing are broken by the screeching of his aunt that till now he is still amazed that a human's voice could be like that and what is even more amazing is the fact that her voice managed to not crack even an inch of a glass.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" he rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly finished the cooking.

 _'I'm the one who cooks them and you didn't even give me a little bit of it did you? What a bloody jerks, I should poison you! Really, you made me cook and you expect me to not do things to your food? Stupid whales! Be glad that I'm a good and **normal** boy or else you would have been on the other side from the many opportunity to harm you!'_ Harry fumed and sneered inwardly while on the outside nothing changes from his stoic face as he stand on the corner.

Vernon glanced at him and smirked "You may eat last night's bread freak". He looked at Harry as if he is doing Harry a great favor. _'The nerve of him!'_ Harry snarled inwardly, outside his face still hadn't changed a little bit, and Vernon actually looks as if what he is doing to his nephew-in-law is completely alright and **normal**. _'Normal? Yeah right and I'm the cherry on top of a vanilla ice cream! That man does not have even a single normal bone in his body! Both his body and mind are so disgusting that he could not even be called a real human'_ Harry snorted as he thanks Vernon, "Thank you very much Uncle Vernon".

* * *

"What! What do you mean you couldn't take him? Huh? Uhuh? Oh!" Harry could practically hear his aunt's voice from inside his cupboard. He leaned forward the door gumming his ear and he could faintly hear Petunia telling Vernon that Mrs. Figg aren't able to babysit him today as her leg is currently broken and the fact that none of her other friends are able to do the babysit inplace of her.

"Then what should we do Pet? Surely we won't be taking him with us! He will destroyed the Zoo!" the whale man sneered. _'Actually no, I won't destroy the Zoo. both you, your baby whale son and your horse wife have done the perfect job of destroying it by showing up your overgrown body!'_ Harry snickered quietly inside his cupboard so as to not notify them of the fact that he had been listening on their conversation.

"But Vernon! What do we do? Leave him here alone? What would the other neighbour said if they saw us leaving the boy here alone?! They will gossip! We can't leave him here alone! And I shudder to even think of leaving him alone here! Think what he would have done to our perfect home! Oh the image!" Petunia said as if she was talking about a horror movie.

"I guess you are right Pet, well, of course you're right! You're my smart sweet flower after all! Alright then we should take him along, that way we could watch him so he did not do freaky things" Harry could practically hear the disgusting - _at least for him it was disgusting_ \- tone and fakes a gag and rolled his eyes.

And so the Dursley and one of Dudley's friends Polkiers took Harry along them to the Zoo. At first there were nothing happened that is worthwhile aside from seeing so many animals than he ever had before. Until they finally come into the reptile house and Harry had accidently freed a brazilian snake from its cage and caused a havoc inside the Zoo.

"BOY! How dare you do freakish thing! And disturb Dudley's birthday!" they were back at home and now Vernon is currently shouting at him as he began beating him. Vernon throw a last punch at his face as he throw him inside his cupboard. "If you do even one more freaky things boy! I will make sure you're not able to ever go outside again!" Vernon threaten Harry and spit on him.

Harry leaned down, the beating takes a lot out of him. He didn't even know how he had done it. He sighed _'Stupid me, should have known something will happen today!'_ he didn't cry, he never cried ever since he turned five years old and he certainly won't cry tonight. No matter how hurt he is.

Pulling out of the thought, he thought back about what had happen in the reptile house. _'I'm sure I talk to the snake, how did I do that? I doubt anybody else could understand snake nor could they speak to it so how am I able to? Is that -aside from what happened with the glass- what Vernon is talking about? The freakish thing? What was that then? Was that… was that magic?'_ It's not the first that something weird like this happened and he used to imagine that he actually do has magic and how he would make the Dursley pay for hurting him but the more time passes and the mature he become he also pass the stage of imagining the existence of magic, he is a science person after all, surely there is no magic? But the accident could not be thought as a simple coincidence such as when he turn his teacher's hair blue or when he ended up on the roof even though he was running away from Dudley and his gang. No talking to snake and vanishing a cage's glass is not a coincidence, one is coincidence, two still a coincidence but third time? Definitely not a coincidence.

He shook his head, no point thinking over it now. It's better for him to go to sleep and let his body heal. He is sure they won't give a shit whether he is still hurt over the beating or not and would still woke him up to do chores.

* * *

 _One month and one weeks later_

 _Sunday, 31 July 1991_

 _Privet Drive No. 4_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

Today is Harry's birthday, the day should have been celebrated with fun, feel different from the normal days, but of course being Harry Potter in the house of Dursley means nothing different. Nothing is celebrated, nothing is different than any other day, he is still doing chores for the Dursley, in fact the fact that it was his birthday might even make his day harder than usual. The fact that he had finally become an eleven years old doesn't make him happy even the least. The only thing that matter is that his age got older and that his freedom will be in another seven years. That's it.

He wonder though if something would happen later, he usually don't have the best of luck. Today being his birthday make him wary if something would happen that would make him hurting the later day.

Well he hoped nothing is going to happen.

* * *

Damn it. He just had to say that he hoped nothing is going to happen didn't he? Now something really did happen and his body is really hurting right now. He sighed, at first today is going as usual, doing chores, cooking breakfast for the Dursley. Nothing bad. But it changes after his uncle-in-law order him to fetch the letters

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was actually not a bad way to begin, the Dursley had not making things harder for once on his birthday, usually they would make problems and blaming him that usually ended up him inside his cupboard bleeding. But maybe today would finally be different, though he didn't dare hope, luckily he would only be slap and hit once or twice, nothing more._

"Boy! Fetch the letters!" _Vernon ordered without looking away from the newspaper he is currently reading._

"Get Dudley to take it" _Harry was feeling brave today, neither Vernon nor Petunia had been that bad, and he feels he can get away with a few things._

"Dudley take it" _Vernon actually ordered Dudley to take it. He must have been in a good mood today._

"Make Harry take it!" _Dudley whined at his dad and Vernon looked up and glared at Harry and order_ "Fetch it now,boy!"

 _Harry grumbled quietly under his breath as he went outside to take the letters. There's a few letters from Vernon's company, The Grunning's. A few from Petunia's acquaintances, and some are from Dudley's friends. He thought that would be all until he notice a strange yellow coloured letters with the strangest stamp and logo with the letter H and a picture of a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H with a rather colourful colour. He read the words in the letter._

 ** _Mr. H. Potter_**

 ** _The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

 ** _4 Privet Drive_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

 _'What the heck?! Why the bloody hell does this letter mention my cupboard? And why sent a letter to me? And how do they even know about my cupboard?' Harry thought his mind searching for any recognition of knowing someone enough for them to sent a letter to him and to know about the cupboard._

 _'Maybe it's just a ruse? Maybe Dudley tried to trick me! Surely this is just a joke, hmph, did he think that I was stupid enough as to believe that someone has finally sent me a letter?' He snarled at the thought that Dudley thought he was so stupid that he would believe a letter would be sent specifically to him. As if someone would sent a letter to him, he had no friend and he was never close to the teachers no matter how much they like him -due to his high grade-. And he doubt he would ever had someone to mail with as long as he was still in the 'care' -he scoff at the very idea of being cared by them- the Dursley._

"Here are the letters Uncle Vernon" _he dumped all of the letters except the letter that he got from 'Dudley' to the table beside Vernon's chair._

"Good, is there anything else boy?" _Vernon said still reading the newspaper._

"No sir" _Harry made to leave, as much as he didn't like Dudley's prank he is still curious as what Dudley would say in the letter. Who knows maybe it would be full of misspelled words and grammar and Harry would have one more something to secretly laugh at about Dudley._

 _He was just about to go back to his cupboard when Dudley shouted_ "Freak! What is that in your pocket pants!" _Harry is startled. He is confused as to why Dudley would ask him about the letter which clearly Dudley himself had written. Is there any reason to this?_

"Why are you asking me? Of course it's a letter. And why are you asking me when you're the one who is sending me this letter" _Harry said as Dudley came to him and snatch the letter out of his pocket._

"Hah! Me? Sending you letter? No way Freak! No way in hell would I ever sent you letter! And what is this? Mr _._ , the Cupboard under the stairs? Pfft it even has your room freak! Hahahaha" _Dudley laughed as he push Harry making Harry fall down to the floor._

"What is this ruckus?! What letter are you talking about BOY! HUH? Tell me! WHAT LETTER IS DUDLEY TALKING ABOUT!" _Vernon come shouting at Harry, his face is really red that he look like a red version of Hulk._

"Look Daddy! The Freak has a letter!" _Dudley swing the letter in front off Vernon's face telling him about the letter even though it's clearly that Vernon had heard about the letter._

 _Vernon read the letter's words and look at the logo and he quickly paled._ "PETUNIA! COME HERE! QUICKLY!" _Vernon shouted -more like screaming- so loud that Harry was sure every neighbour had heard it._

 _Petunia quickly came, her face seems worried and check at both Vernon and Dudley._ "What happens Vern! Did the freak do something to both you and Dudders?" _she said sneering at Harry's way. But Vernon didn't say anything, only pointing his fingers to the letter at Dudley's hand. Petunia look at the letter and she too paled though she also keep saying 'no,no,no' very quiet -at least to her, which to normal people is not-._

 _After a few minutes that seems like ages Vernon finally stop paling and instead went back to red like hulk and shouted_ "I'll have none of those freakish things inside my house, you FREAK! You won't attend that fucking school if I ever have a say on it!" _. Vernon's face coming closer and closer until he said it right in front of Harry's face. He look so angry and that right there Harry knew that a beating is coming._

 _And he was right, Vernon swung his hand and punch Harry's head so hard that Harry is thrown and hit the wall beside them. Blood was dripping from the force from the friction between Harry's head and the wall._

 _Vernon pulled his collar and drag him to his cupboard where he throw Harry to the small bed inside and began punching and kicking Harry's body until there's so much bruises and wounds._

 _Even though Harry didn't cry, that doesn't mean he wasn't afraid. Oh no, he wasn't afraid of Vernon, rather he was afraid of the beating and its result. Would he finally die after this beating end? Would he die before he finally gain his freedom? NO! He won't die before he has freedom and he gets revenge on every single thing the Dursleys had done to him ever since he was dropped off in this hell. He might be powerless now, but he won't be powerless forever and when the time come when he would be able to do all the things he wished to do then he would make sure the Dursleys feel all the pain he had ever felt_

 _It seems like Vernon had grown tired of using only hands and legs because now he is buckling his belt and he ordered Harry to took off his clothes. He forced Harry to turn until his back is in front off Vernon. It's not the first time -and he doubt it'd be the last- that Vernon belted him but the feeling of being belted still had not grown on him as the punch and kick had been. It had always been when Vernon is very angry or when he was real drunk that Vernon began belting him._

 _Vernon belted him for about ten slashes before he finally stop. Each slash had felt like he was being stabbed by a hundred knife and the feeling grow ten times every time Vernon coincidentally belt him at the same place as the one before it._

"Be grateful _boy_. That you are a boy, or _else_ " _Vernon growled near his ear and Harry could hear Vernon licked his own lips. And Harry know exactly what Vernon mean, how lucky Harry was that he was born a male and the fact that Vernon is straight. Harry shuddered at what would happen if he was born a girl instead of a boy. He was sure he would not survive._

 _And with that Vernon finished his 'Harry Beating Time' and went back to outside leaving Harry alone and hurting inside the cupboard._

 _-End of Flashback-_

It really was stupid of him. He should've known that Dudley is not the one who send him that letter. It was too formal and real, there's no way Dudley would sent the letter, he doesn't have the skill to draw and he is way too lazy to even wrote the words. So, no he should've known better.

 _'It was really curious though, why would Vernon and Petunia be so afraid and angry with that letter? And if I remember right Vernon said something about not allowing me attend that school? What school is he talking about? Did the letter is an acceptance letter?'_ he thought, his mind furiously searching for any school he know that would send an acceptance today.

 _'No, all the other school I've send an enrollment form won't reply until another two weeks, so this couldn't be it'_ he thought.

 _'Both Vernon and Petunia barely glance at the letter before they paled and got angry, so that must means they know what the letter is! Which mean they have seen it before!'_ he narrow his eyes in suspicion.

 _'If so then what got them so angry? Surely a mere letter of acceptance school won't make them so furious, is it because it was me who got them? But that won't explain their paling and they looks like they have seen a horror scene'_ he thought remembering how Petunia and Vernon had acted, they had looked like the way the always did whenever he did some freaky things.

Harry widened his eyes and realized what that means, it means that the letter had a connection to his power. Only the freak power would cause them freaked out like before.

 _'Then it must be a school to train my power! It must be! That is why Vernon said that I'm not allowed to attend the school! He looks afraid before he gets angry, maybe he is afraid of the school? If the school really did made them piss their pants then it must not be a bad school'_ he thought with a grin and snickered at the image of a mini Dursley's running away from the image school.

He wondered what would happen now, would he attend or would not attend the school? _'I have to'_ he thought, surely he have to attend it, he need to train his power after all, if he could control his power then he would get stronger and he won't be powerless anymore and he would be able to defend himself from bastards like the Dursleys.

He believed that if he what he deduc is right then he have to read the letter, the letter might tell him how to reply. But now the question is how the bloody hell did he get the letter from the Dursleys. That is if they still have the letter. Knowing the Dursleys the letter would already been burned now so that he couldn't read it even if he somehow able to have the energy to get up

Well, if the school really have the same power as he did then he just have to wait for them to send more letters. Surely they know that he hadn't read the letters, maybe if he was lucky they would send someone to check on him!

He sighed, there he goes again hoping that someone would save him. No matter if they have the same power as him, he can't depended on them

Well he would wait and now, what he had to do is rest and heal his body. It bloody hurts!

* * *

 _Friday, 5 August 1991_

 _Privet Drive No. 4_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

The letters did came every day. Both Vernon and Petunia had tried everything they know to get rid of it, they had burned them, drenched them, block the fireplace and everything else that their narrow mind able to things of. It was pointless though, because somehow the letters still came. And because of it Vernon had decided to beat him every night due to his frustration of failing to rid the letters. Which led him to realized something he never did before. His power is able to heal him. He had never noticed before as Vernon was never beat him a few days in a row, he had always beat him once or twice a week or two weeks, so he hadn't noticed it. But now that he was in constant pain he had seen his wound heal faster than any other people, which just prove further that he is different from the Dursleys.

Even though it made him hurting, the letters appearance made Harry really giddy because he still have the chance to steal it, the fact that it made the Dursleys scared and paranoid is a real points and he is getting more and more like their reactions, it was really funny. he had thought of how bad his feeling towards the Dursleys misery but he argued that the Dursleys had deserved every misery for every pain they had caused him, and it wasn't like he was the one who was doing it to them. And the fact that it was clearly had power makes him really happy to know that what he had deduc is right and there are school especially for people like him. Suddenly he feels really warm and teary at the fact that he is not alone.

And so now he is currently tip toeing back to his cupboard after stealing one of the letter. He had intentionally woke up earlier than usual, so he could take one of the letter before Petunia had a chance to destroyed them.

So now he looked at the letter, and the letter is still the same as before, nothing had changed. He carefully opened the letter with a cutter that he nicked from the living room. Inside the letter there is two pages of yellow coloured papers that look like they're out of time.

With a jolt he realized that the paper is in fact a parchment and looked at the paper in awe. He couldn't believe that he was holding a real parchment! He had always loved history, even now he had wished to be able to see and used things that were made in the past. He almost squealed in happiness like a little girl receive a baby doll.

He wondered whether the people in this school used other things like this, and mused over the thought that they were using a quill. He almost drooled at the thought. How he loved ancient treasures!-It is a treasure for him-

He took the first parchment and read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. H. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**  
 **Deputy Headmistress**

Second page

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**  
 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
 **by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic**  
 **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory**  
 **by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**  
 **by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
 **by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**  
 **by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
 **by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
 **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**  
 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
 **1 set glass or crystal phials**  
 **1 telescope**  
 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**  
 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**  
 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

He gazed dazedly at the letter. _'It was real, **it** was real, it was _ real _, **it was real**!'_ the letter is real, and he now has a name to call his power.

 _'Magic, I have magic!'_ Harry thought, he is still in awe over it. He had toyed with the thought of having magic after the snake fiasco but he hadn't had a prove that what he has is magic. But _now_ , now there is a prove that he does have magic and he felt like he could burst any moment. Think of all the things he would be able to do, he felt so giddy. For a moment he thought about how immature he was upon finding out the truth but deflates the thought, he is eleven after all, he is allowed to be childish.

Thought now that he knew he has magic he connected that both Petunia and Vernon had known that he has magic. They had always told both Dudley and Harry repeatedly that magic doesn't exist, that magic is an evil freak thing. He should've realized there that they were lying. _'Fucking Dursleys!'_ outwardly he growled quietly.

He banished the thought to pranks and pull revenge on the Dursleys with his newfound power out of his mind and focused on the part of the letter where it state that an owl shall be waiting for reply. He is confused as to what owl but realized as this is a Wizards and Witches school so of course they used owls as their way of communication, just like many of the fantasy books said about Wizards and Witches.

He gathered his writing utensils and grab a handful of papers from his bag in order to write a reply stating he accept the school and maybe he should ask for them to send someone to here and describe the school.

He nodded to himself and started writing.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Ma'am my name is Harry Potter, I have just received my Hogwarts letter some few days before. It is the first time I've ever heard of such school and magic? Does magic really exist? Pardon my questions as until now I've believed that magic is only a fantasy and is not real. So do excuse me that I don't really believe this letter is valid, after all how would I know that this letter is real and this letter is not a scam._

 _If it's no trouble then would you mind sending someone to tell me about Hogwarts, I would be assured if there is some prove that magic does exist. And maybe the person you send, if you approve of sending someone to me then they could tell me how to buy the material for the school_

 _My apologies if I have disturbed you time ma'am_

 _Signed,_

 _Harry Potter_

There! He had finished his letter, he re-checked the letter for a few times wondering if it was a bad letter. Maybe there is some words better to write but he shrugged, it's not like he had ever write a letter before, so excuse him if his letter is bad.

Now all he has to do is to search for the owl. The last time he was outside his cupboard he was sure there is no owl inside the house, so the owl must be on the outside of the house. He quietly opened his cupboard and silently went outside so as to not informed the Dursleys of his adventure.

He has a real bad eyesight but that was only to words that was too far and because his glasses is not right as Petunia bought it from a secondhand stores, he had never had an eye checked before. But he is good at spotting things, he didn't know how that work with his bad eyesight but it does and now he is using his eye to search for the owl.

It took about a few minutes and he had to walk around the house to search for the owl but he had found it. The owl looks really big and regal with brown flecked with black spots on its wing and it is currently staring at Harry so intently that Harry started to feel nervous.

After what seems like a few minutes Harry finally brave himself and asked "Errm, are you Hogwarts owl?". He felt stupid for asking an owl a question but somehow he had the feeling that the owl would understand him. He was proven right when the owl nodded and hooted in response.

"Err right, I have a letter to be forwarded to Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, will you take the letter to her please?" he asked the owl staring at it searching for any response. The owl hoot once again and this time it fly towards him forcing Harry to stand back.

Harry raised his arm and the owl perch on his hand. The owl raised its left leg and for a few second he he stared at the leg until he realized that it was offering his leg to take the letter. He thought about searching a rope to tie the letter to the owl but the owl is an owl sent by a witch, surely they don't need ropes.

He was right, he only need to stick the letter and it was magically stuck it the leg. The owl hooted once more and thankfully he was able to say thank you before the owl take off. He stared at the owl's way until it could not be seen by his eyes anymore.

He looked at the sun and realized with a jolt that it was time for him to start cooking breakfast, his aunt will soon awake and if he was seen awake but not doing anything, there will be hell for him.

* * *

 _Minerva McGonagall's Office_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

If one was asked to describe Minerva McGonagall some would say that she is a very formidable witch, some would say that she is a very stern and respected teacher. She had taught at Hogwarts for more than forty years and taught more than thirty thousands students. And she had been a deputy headmistress for more than twenty years. As such it was her job to make the letters of new students magically by spelling them to instantly finished without her having to write the letters by hands, it was one of her mistake.

It was almost night time around eight p.m. and as usual she was writing reports that Albus had give her. She was doing it as bored as usual, and so with no one else around she let her guard down and let herself to let out an I'm-so-bored-Merlin-help-me-now expression. That a Hogwarts owl came inside her office landing on her table and offered a letter.

She put down her quill and took the letter from the owl, offering an owl treat, the owl took the treat and took off away from her office. She take a look at the letter and realized that it was not a Wizarding letter but a normal muggle's letter. She opened the letter and read it.

As she read it she widened her eyes as she realized that the letter is from Harry Potter, the son of two of her most favourite's students, James and Lily Potter or as the Wizarding World called him, The Boy Who Lived.

She read the rest of the letter and is confused. How come Harry didn't know about the Wizarding World? Didn't his relatives told him about the Wizarding World?

She wished she could see him tomorrow but she had an appointment so she is not able to see him. She thought of anyone who could go in her stead to Harry's home but could only thought of two people who is available tomorrow. Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick.

She was sure only Filius would accept to go take Harry to Diagon Alley and tell him about the Wizarding Word. With that in thought she paused her work and went to Filius's office.

* * *

 _Filius Flitwick's Office_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

Filius Flitwick night had started really good. After grading some of his Ravenclaw's student's homework as some of them had sent an early essay by owl. He had started reading the newest charm book by Augurt Cropper. He was already through a few chapters when someone knocked his door.

Wondering who would go to him this late he opened the door and saw Severus Snape standing in front of him.

"Ahh, Severus. Do you need something?" Filius asked, smiling.

"Filius, yes I need something, in case you forgot you have promised me a duelling book?" Forgot indeed, more like purposely forgot, he had bet one of his duel book collection with Severus three years ago with the requirement the Slytherins have to win both Hogwarts House Cup and Quidditch Cup for three years in a row.

"Ahh, yes yes, of course I have not forgotten, come in Severus" he gestured Severus to sit at his couch.

"Wait here, I'll go take the book" Severus nodded and asked "May I?" he gestured his hand towards his charm book. Filius nodded.

Filius searched his personal library and took one of his old duelling book, The Duellist by Regan Clock. One of a famous duellist in 1898. He decided to give this book as it would greatly helped people understand more about duelling and be a great duellist, the book had helped him a lot during his twenty's.

He gave the book to Severus and realized that he had yet to entertain Severus a drink.

"What would you like to drink Severus?" he said

Severus looks up and wait for a few moment before giving him back his charm book and said "A cup of dark coffee, please"

Filius nodded and snap his hand, "Mippy, make a dark coffee and a sweet one with two sugars, please"

"Yes Master Filius" a small large eared wearing a towel, Mippy the female House Elf said.

Not long after that while waiting, once more he heard a knock and he mused _'what is it with people coming here tonight?'_

He opened the door and saw Miner McGonagall standing there, he smiled and asked her to come in "Minerva! Come in, well, well, what a coincidence that both you and Severus had chosen to visits me tonight"

She looked surprised and asked " Severus is here? Well I have thought to ask either one of you a favor but thought that he would refuse so I opted to come here instead"

Filius is surprised, what favor would Minerva asked? "Really what favor?"

She smiled and said "I will tell both you and Severus together". Filius nodded and gestured her to sit beside Severus.

* * *

"Minerva" Severus nodded to Minerva and Minerva did the same to Severus, "Severus"

"Now tell me what favor you wish to ask us" Severus looks at Filius questioningly and Filius shrugged nodding his head at Minerva's way.

"Well as I said I need a favor but thought that Severus would refuse it so I came here instead" she stated calmly

"And what favor would I refuse?" Severus look at Minerva suspiciously

Minerva had the gall to smile and grin cheekily before saying "Why! A favor to accompany Mister Potter to Diagon Alley of course!"

Severus who was going to drink his coffee stop and coughed. "What!"

Minerva giggled -thought she would never admit it- and put her hand on her mouth while Filius outrightly laugh.

A few minutes of Filius and Minerva laughing and Severus trying to stop his coughing, Filius asked "Why would Mr. Potter need us to take him though?"

Minerva sighed and give a letter to him. Filius read it and frowned "It still doesn't tell me why he would need us". He gave the letter to Severus who raised his eyebrows as he read the letter.

Severus hummed and said "It's because he doesn't know about the Wizarding World doesn't it?". Filius look questioningly to Severus

Severus explained "The family that Potter is given to is Lily's sister's family, the Dursleys. Petunia -Lily's sister- know about magic so she should have told Potter about magic and the fact that Potter didn't know about magic when Petunia knows is strange"

Filius aahed and said "So that is why, hmm okay, I shall take Mr. Potter to the Diagon Alley". Severus coughed and said "I shall go too"

Both Filius and Minerva stared incredulously at Severus, had they heard that right? Severus Snape, The Potion Master of Hogwarts, haters of James Potter willingly offer himself to accompany Filius to go take a Potter to Diagon Alley. They checked their head and headed to the window to see the sky. It wasn't red, like they thought it to be.

Severus tsked in annoyance and said "I am able to go too you know, you don't have to act like a dunderheads" he sneered at them, and there he is like the Severus they knew.

"But! This is Harry Potter, you hate him! Why would you offer yourself?" Minerva sputtered

"Hmph! I'm merely going to see how cocky and arrogant the boy is with my own eyes and do you even know where the house is Filius?" Severus look challenging at them

And Filius throw his hand in defeat "No I don't know, very well we shall go to Mr. Potter's house together, however hear this Severus, you may not antagonized Mr. Potter the moment you've seen him and you shall not sneer or glare at him unless he was proven arrogant, understand?"

Severus glared at Filius for a few moment before nodding and said "Very well"

Minerva looked satisfied that both Filius and Severus had agreed to accompany Mr. Potter and shows it with the smile she gave to Filius and Severus.

"Well then I believe I have to go back to my office, I would love to spend more time however I unfortunately still have some works to do so do excuse me gentlemen" Minerva nodded to both Filius and Severus which they respond with their own nod.

Severus and Filius looks at each other and sighed fondly, "The things we do for Minerva"

* * *

 _Saturday, 6 August 1991_

 _Privet Drive No.4_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

Harry looked around nervously, he had been woken up by Petunia's loud voice and his body still hasn't healed from yet another beating last night. And now he was currently cleaning one of the Dursleys vase waiting for his letter's reply. Well, he hoped Deputy Headmistress McGonagall replied his letter.

He finished cleaning the vase and now going to wash the Dursleys clothes. Passing through the living room Vernon called out "Boy! Funny how there's no more letter coming, isn't it?"

Harry turned to look at Vernon, inwardly he was sweating but outwardly he looks confused.

"The letters Uncle Vernon? There really no other letters coming again?" his face looked surprised and then he smiled, "Isn't it a good thing Uncle Vernon? Now we don't have to deal with more letter!"

Vernon eyed him and said "Yes it was a really good thing that no more freaky letters coming for your freaky ass!"

"Then Uncle Vernon, I should go wash the clothes now Uncle Vernon" Harry made a move to go to the washroom but was confused when Vernon said "Then you have no relation with what the neighbours are saying, don't you?"

"Relation to what Uncle Vernon? What are you talking about?" Harry asked

Vernon glared at him causing Harry to go stiff,"The neighbours are saying that they saw an **owl** flying away from my home **with** a _letter_!"

Harry's eyes widened and he is frozen in panic. He had not thought of the chance that the neighbours would sees the owl. He had thought that today being a Sunday would mean no one would wake up early enough to see the owl. It seems that he had miscalculated.

Vernon sneered "Well _boy_! What do you say? You're the one who sent a letter didn't ya? Try to asked for help from your freaky kind didn't ya!"

Harry shook his head, "No Uncle! I didn't send anything! I didn't even know there's an owl outside, I swear!". He took a step back as soon as Vernon had sneered at him.

Vernon roared "LIAR! It must be you who did it! Only you is freaky enough to do that!"

He sneered and continued "Just like your freaks parents doing freaky things!"

Harry froze, did he hear that right? His parents doing freaky things? Does this mean that his parents are also magical? If so then why the Dursleys never told him that?

"My parents can do the same thing as what I can do?" Harry asked dazedly.

"You think that you're parents were normal didn't you?!" Vernon sneered.

"Well freak! Too bad for you neither you nor your son of a bitch of a father and your whore mother is normal! Pffft! The only good thing that happened is that they were murdered as they deserve it!" Vernon sneered and then laughed in triumph

This made Harry really mad, as far as he had been alive the Dursleys had made sure that he never know anything about his parents, they only told him that they were drunk and killed themselves in a freak car accident, he didn't even know what their names are.

"You! You dare to badmouthed my parents! And you lied to me! You said, you said that my parents died in a car accident!" For the first time in six years Harry cried, he didn't cried over the beating and yet he cried the moment he finally know something about his parents even if it was only a little piece of information, albeit it was a painful information.

"Ha! You don't think that we are truthful did you?! As if we would say the truth when the lie hurts you more!" Vernon is grinning now, he had been trying to make Harry cry but he never succeed before, but now that he had he felt really good. Who knows that he only have to say something about the freak's freaky parents to make him cry like a baby?

Harry see red. He had endure everything that the Dursleys had done to him. The Dursleys lies was the only thing he had ever known about his parents before, so he had believe the Dursleys. But now that he had heard the truth he couldn't hold back anymore. He roared "ARRGGHHH!" and launch a punch to Vernon.

He didn't know how but it seems like his hands had been filled with magic as the moment his hands connected with Vernon, the man had been thrown back into the wall, his punch is so strong that the wall breaks. He didn't stop there though, he ran over to where Vernon is lying and continued punching him repeatedly, though without the strength from before.

He continued until he was forcibly thrown out by someone who later he found out was Dudley and Dudley began punching his stomach and head. Sometimes along, Vernon rise up and began to join Dudley in beating him.

He didn't know how long but what he know is that he felt like he had been tortured for more than a thousand years, and God only knows what Vernon had used to beat him this time as he felt not only a belt but also another some kind of weapon had hit him.

After what seems like a never ending beating both Vernon and Dudley finally stopped beating him and drag his body back to his cupboard. And now in his cupboard, Harry barely able to stay conscious for a few minutes and heard the doorbell ring before he went unconscious.

* * *

 _Severus Snape's Office, 09.45 a.m._

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

Severus Snape's day had started like always, checking all of his potions ingredient whether he had all of of them or not. He is going to go to the Diagon Alley anyway, so he had the chance to buy all the ingredients he needed. After seeing that he only needed a few rare ingredients he was satisfied and decide that it was time to meet Filius in Hogwarts Gate.

After a few minutes he finally reach the gate where he could see Filius is already there seemingly bored.

"Severus finally! Why are you so late?" Filius asked

Severus sneered, "Well unlike you I had to checked whether there's something that I need to buy also in the Diagon Alley, the Potter brat isn't the only one that needs to buy things"

Filius sighed, "Just remember Severus, no antagonizing him when we met him, okay?"

Severus nodded stoically, he had been thinking of which parents would the boy looks like, though he had no doubt that the boy would look like his father from what he had seen him when the boy is just a little babe. He still had hope that beside of Lily's eyes in his eye colour, the boy would also have something else in common with Lily. He had loved Lily, still love her actually, but it was not the same, where before he had loved her like one would a life partner now he only felt a brother and sister love towards her whenever he thought about her. A painful love it might be, it's still love. And he still regret what he had done. Now that he had the chance to do better he would do anything to make Lily proud.

With that thought in mind he and Filius walk to the apparation point and apparated away to an alley in Privet Drive.

They arrived in Privet Drive and both Severus and Filius had to transfigure their clothes first before going out of the alley and search for Potter's house. Both of them transfigured their top into a black suit and their pants into a formal pants.

Both Severus's and Filius's eyebrow twitched. They're done transfiguring their clothes and had stepped out of the alley only to see the same house image everywhere, and it really hurts their eye. They look incredulous. How the bloody hell did these muggle stand to see the same things over and over? In here, everything looks so...so normal! They shuddered, they would never be able to stay in a place that looks the same everywhere. And Severus faintly grateful that the place his home in Spinet resided is not like this.

They look at each other and Filius said "Well, we had to search now". They walked and search passing a few house until they finally reach No.4 Privet Drive. Filius rang the doorbell for a few times and wait for a moment until someone opened the door and show one Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

"Welco-" Petunia stop talking the moment she saw the black haired man behind the shortest man she had ever seen, recognizing the black haired man.

"YOU!" Petunia glared at Severus and paled which make Severus smirked in amusement.

Filius raise an eyebrow and look questioningly towards Severus which he paid no mind and instead answered Petunia, still smirking "Yes me, long time no see Tuney"

Petunia glared "Don't you dare call me that names _Snape_! You had no right to!"

Severus's smirked widened and he said "Whatever _Tuney_ , we came here to take Pot-Harry to buy his school's material". He noted that she paled even paler than she had before and narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"The-The Boy is not here! You're in bad luck, he is not available now. You better go back to your world Snape!" she said disdainfully

"Does he really? You look pale Tuney, are you sure you're not lying?" Severus leaned forward making Petunia step back and sputtered "I-I-I'm not lying! Why don't you just bloody go you freak!"

"Well well well Petunia what a language you used, though now that you've said it you made me _really_ curious. What are you hiding Tuney?" Severus taunted the woman and watch as her skin turn even more paler, if he had known that she is a muggle than he would have thought that she is a metamorphagus from the fact that her skin is able to change so much.

He look towards Filius and saw him nod. Then both he and Filius forcibly went into the Dursley's house passing a staircase with a cupboard and go through to the living room. Both the men froze when they saw a puddle of blood and a broken wall instead of an orderly room.

"What is this Petunia? Where is Harry?" Severus asked his voice so quiet that the other two almost didn't hear it.

" _This_? This is the Boy's fault! He should've known to not taunt Vernon, so he is currently receiving what he completely deserve!" she sniffed in disdain

"I asked again _Tuney_ , where is Harry" Severus's voice is so cold that Petunia flinch and Severus pointed his wand towards Petunia's way. Satisfied when he sees her eye filled with fear.

"I won't tell you" Petunia said, she looks calm but there's no mistake in her tone that she is afraid

Filius growled and Petunia squeak and jumps slightly. "You better tell us now _muggle_ , we aren't exactly on the patient side now!" Filius's wand is poking Petunia's back making her scream a little.

"I-I no I Please!" Petunia begged and Filius asked again, "Well?"

Slowly she raised her hands and pointed towards the Cupboard under the stairs.

Severus and Filius stare. Their mind racing, thinking of what she means. _'She doesn't mean that he is inside there doesn't she?! Oh Merlin please let it be untrue!'_ Severus thought furiously as he sprinted towards the Cupboard and unlocked the Cupboard _"ALOHOMORA!"_

And there he is, Harry James Potter, Lily's son lay down inside the Cupboard so pale and so much blood envelop his body as if he was bathing in blood. His lips slowly turning blue and if it was not for the fact that his chest is slowly going up and down he would've believe that he had failed Lily.

"Merlin!" he heard a whispered right beside him as he get down to take Harry and hold him. He carried Harry in a bridal style and said in the coldest he had ever said and with the coldest glare he managed to send "We will be going for now Petunia, but do not mistake that I'm letting you go, I'll come back and when that time comes Petunia, _you and your family are fucking dead!_ " He snarled at the end and pointed his wand to cast a spell _"Vestigo Vos!"_

And he selected to go back to Hogwarts rather than stayed here any longer staying in this forsaking hellhole. He barely heard Filius growled and heard him casting a spell he didn't know and didn't care at the moment. He cast a concealment spell and run towards the alley and disapparated back to the castle.

* * *

 _Hospital Wing, 10.30 a.m._

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

Severus ran to Hogwarts hospital wing as soon as he landed on the ground never minding that his legs hurts due to the force nor did he care the fact that he had left Filius behind, assuring himself that Filius is a grown up and can go back by himself.

It took a full ten minutes to reach the hospital wing and he quickly called Hogwarts Matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. "Poppy!" said woman currently in a room that was connected to the wing is startled by Severus's voice and worried that something had happened to her fellow colleague.

"Severus! What happens" she exclaimed as soon as she step out of the room and saw what look like a child in Severus's arms.

She gestured him to put the child to the bed, and Severus did just that. Wasting no time she summoned a few parchment and cast _"Malum Ostendo!"_ a spell to show every injury that the boy had so she could use the right spell to heal him.

She grew more worried when the parchment that she had summoned keep filling out until she was out of parchment and had to summon more and more parchment. Finally the spell ended when the spell had filled about thirty-one parchment. It was one of the longest -though not the only one- injury list that she ever had seen in all her days as a healer in Hogwarts. She grew sad as she realized that yet another child -no doubt a muggleborn- is being treated badly in their own home.

"Who is he Severus?" she asked the black haired man who remain quiet as she healed the boy's wound as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you take a look at the boy's face and see, I'm sure you'd know who he is" answered the man quietly

She was confused why he wants her to do that until among the bruises in the boy's face she saw one red fresh looking scar in the shape of lightning right above the boy's right eyebrow.

She gape for a moment and quickly look at Severus for a confirmation "Th-This is? Is he?"

Severus nodded and keep quiet and she sagged her shoulders in defeat "Merlin, James, Lily"

She was concentrating very hard when Filius came barging into the hospital out of breath making her glared at him for disturbing her concentration. "How is he ?!" Filius almost shouted.

"I'm healing him now, now you be quiet!" Filius cringed at her glowering murmuring a 'yes ma'am' under his breath.

When she finally finished healing Harry three hours later she found that both Filius and Severus is still right beside Harry's bed and across her in the same place as they had been before.

"You didn't leave?" she raise her left eyebrow.

"No" both of them answered at the same time.

"Very well, just don't you dare make a ruckus and awake the boy! I swear if he even twitch" she threaten the both of them and they nodded their heads.

Madam Pomfrey go back to the room she was in before and took a few bandages and other things that would help her heal Harry.

"Where is Minerva? I would have thought that she of all people would be the one here, no offense Severus, Filius, but it's Minerva who usually go to new muggleborn and muggle raised students house" she asked them

Both the men showed that they're not offended as it is Minerva's job not theirs. And Filius answered her question, "Unfortunately Minerva has an appointment today so she couldn't go take to Diagon Alley herself and so she asked both of us to take Mr. Potter in her stead"

He continued, "And so we show up at his _relative's_ house and we found him already like what you saw before in the house's _Cupboard_!" he spits the word hatefully

Poppy gasped in horror, _"A Cupboard?!"_

Severus sneered "Yes woman, a _cupboard_ " if looks could kill, no doubt that Severus would have killed the Dursleys by his glare only.

Poppy sighed mournfully and asked "What would you do now? What about Minerva? What will you tell her?"

Filius answered "We can only tell the truth, Harry is here now. There's no way that she won't know. But she isn't the problem. The problem is-"

Poppy cut him off "Albus, yeah I know"

He nodded "If I was right then the portrait had seen Severus ran carrying a bloodied Harry here so it's only a matter of time before he came in looking for Harry"

Severus who had been quiet until now spoke up "Actually, I cast a concealment spell on myself before I run to Privet Drive's alley and disapparated back here"

Filius widened his eyes and "Did you really?! That's good Severus, I guess you only stop the spell the moment you came inside here didn't you?"

Severus nodded looking satisfied with himself.

"Well that's good and well, but now both of you OUT! Mr. Potter needs his rest and you're a nuisance! Now get out!" Poppy kicked both Severus and Filius out of the wing, and both men left the wing grumbling under their breath. Vowing to go back inside when the old Matron is not there to ban them.

* * *

 _Seven hours later_

 _Hospital Wing, 08.30 p.m._

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry Potter wake up to a white colour covering his eyes and for a moment blinded by the lightness. _'Am I finally dead?'_ he thought as he currently only able to see white. He wait for a few moments until the light left and his eyes finally able to see again. He tried to sit up only to feel great pain and he was forced to go lay back and nearly scream but held back due to experience of not allowed to scream by his relative's.

He waited until the pain leave his body and slowly as to not make him feel hurt again he sit and looks around the room, noticing that there's two people he had never seen before. One of the men had the blackest hair he had ever seen and the other one had a grey hair. The grey one looks real short though. He briefly wondered who they are and where he is now that he didn't notice them waking up until a voice called him out of his thought.

"Hello Mr. Potter"

Harry snapped his head towards the men and saw that the black haired man is looking at him with a straight face while the grey one looks quite excited.

"Umm, Hello Mr?" he answered and asked as he didn't know who they are

"Severus Snape Mr. Potter, you may call me Professor Snape, I am Hogwarts Potions Master and teacher" the black haired one now Professor Snape answered

"And I'm Filius Flitwick, I'm Hogwarts Charm teacher" the grey one continued as he grinned at Harry.

Harry widened his eyes and "H-H-Hogwarts sir? I'm in Hogwarts?" he asked and look at them in awe.

Professor Flitwick's grin broaden and he answered Harry's question "Yes Mr. Potter you are in Hogwarts"

"But-But how sir? I don't remember ever going here, in fact the last thing I remember is-" he stopped himself as he finally remember what had happened before he fell unconscious and widened his eyes towards both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.

"Did-did you save me sir?" he asked staring at them hopefully

Professor Flitwick smiled in sympathy and Professor Snape nodded his eyes. And Harry closed his eyes in a moment before asking "What happens now sir?"

"Now you go back to sleep Mr. Potter, no need to exhaust yourself when you should be resting" Professor Snape answered as he go and take something out of the chest beside the leftmost bed from his bed.

"Here drink this, it will help you turn to sleep faster" he thrust a bottle of black-purple water

Harry drink the water but almost throw up due to its horrible taste, though he didn't throw up as he didn't want one of his new saviour to think bad of him. He did cough though and he saw Professor Flitwick looks like he knew what it feels to drink this water, which he probably did.

He wish to say more but he is only able to express his gratitude to both men before he falls back into sleep

"Thank you Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guyssss, did you like my first chapter? What do you think of it? Is it too much, is it going way too slowly? Did it annoy you? Or what? Okay so, first is that the characters is slightly OOC but! It's what I expected if like from example Snape, if you don't remember Snape didn't like Harry is because Harry looks way too alike with James, not only does Canon Harry looks like James, he also has James's hair, and while Canon Harry is not a pranksters like James he is always attracting troubles so yes he reminded Snape of his bully during school days, the only thing that Harry had common with Lily is his green eyes, other than that he doesn't have anything else in common -well, at least that's what I thought- in fact it was Hermione who acts like what I expected Lily would be, a woman who loves book and should have been in Ravenclaw and yet sorted in Gryffindor. But in my fics, not only does Harry has a mixture of both James and Lily's hair, his personalities also a mixture of James and Lily, he is slightly cocky and vengeful but polite and caring and of course loyal to his precious people. So no, in my fics he didn't remind Snape of James. And Snape now looks at Harry as Harry not as James Potter.**

 **This chapter's spell list :**

 **From Canon :**

 **Alohomora (The Unlocking Charm) : It's a spell to unlocks things that was locked, this spell can be used in every muggle door that used locks though not door's that used a password to open the door, and most of magical door that weren't locked using a higher locking spell.**

 **Original Spell :**

 **Vestigo Vos (The Tracking You Charm) : It's not the strongest tracking charm but is strong enough to be used against muggle, and no matter where they hide said muggle won't be able to hide, most of Wizards and Witches are able to dissolve the spell but only if they had learn how to dissolve it.**

 **Malum Ostendo (The Injury Revealing Healing Spell) : it's a common but really hard healing spell used by healers to reveal every injury a person have, it is not an easy spell and the healer who used it had to have a great control of their magic, because this spell while seems easy and simple is in fact really complicated as instead of instantly record every list it depends on magic control and instead of once a time it's one at a time, for example a healer wish to only examine your head, so said healer even if like Madam Pomfrey in this chapter said the spell said healer would only examine the heads only instead of a full body like what Madam Pomfrey did, it is because said healer controlled his or her magic to examine the heads only. Let me warn you that this spell only revealed injury such as physical wound, not a disease like cancer or anything else, also it doesn't revealed malnourishment.**

 **Now please don't forget to comment okay? Please wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm going to warn you If you don't like my fic than you better not read it! Another thing is that I wish to tell you that I'm not really good at writing so there might be words that confused you. And it might seems slow going as this chapter only covered like Harry's two days or so, but I'll tell you that it's only a chapter or two before he went to Hogwarts and sorted. And I don't know if you got the gist of Harry's character but I don't really know how to show the personalities so please do forgive me _ if it really confuses you!**

 **Disclaimer : The real** _ **Harry Potter**_ **is not mine, but this story is mine!** _ **Harry Potter and The Time of Changes**_ **is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **I Have Vaults?**

 _Sunday, 7 August 1991, 09.00 a.m._

 _Hospital Wing_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Scotland_

Blinking his eyes Harry found himself waking up for the second time and instead of night it was now morning as was shown by the natural light that shone from the window inside the room he currently reside. He sit up slowly as he didn't want to repeat his mistake last night. Thankfully it seems that either someone had healed him or his magic had healed him again as he only feel a little bit of pain rather than a great pain like last night. Observing his surrounding he notice the lacks of people beside himself in this room and briefly wonder where Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick is.

He was about to get up from his bed when he heard a brisk footstep coming,-he had always had a good hearing-, and stop himself. Waiting for the person to come in he continued to survey the room and he admire the ancient look of this room. He feels like he was in a movie! So many ancient things in here that he didn't even know and he feel like he was in a heaven. God, he swear that he will never do things that would make the magical people to kick him out of this place.

He would have continue looking if only someone hadn't cough and took his attention away. He saw a tall gray haired woman with blue eyes and she is currently looks amused and looks like she was trying to hold back a laugh. He furrowed his brow and looks questioningly to the woman, and the woman simply pointed her hands towards her mouth.

Realizing what she mean Harry paled and quickly wipe his mouth and find that he did drool! _'CRAAAP! This is soo embarrassing! Damn it the first chance to make an impression and I drool as the first impression, how stupid of me! She must have thought that I am crazy!'_ Harry thought as he blush furiously causing the woman to grin at him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter" she greeted Harry. Harry smiled nervously at her and answered "Err, good morning too Ma'am?" she smiled at him and introduce herself "My how rude of me, I'm Madam Poppy Pomfrey, I'm the Matron of this school as well as the Healer. Its nice to meet you Mr. Potter"

"Umm, it's nice to meet you too Madam Pomfrey" Harry smiled bolder than previous.

"And how do you feel now Mr. Potter? Do you feel any pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked him, and he toyed with the idea of lying to her and said that he didn't feel pain at all but decide to be truthful, after all who knows maybe she could make the pain disappear and clearly she had healed him so it's impolite of him to lie to her.

"Well" he licked his lips before continuing "I feel like I am in constant sting, it doesn't hurt that much but it does hurt, erm, Madam Pomfrey?" she hummed and looks at him, "Yes Mr. Potter?". He asked once more "Are you the one who healed me?"

She smiled at him and answered "I do heal most of your injury, however it seems like your magic also help healing you Mr. Potter"

"Then Madam Pomfrey, I guess I should say thank you" Harry smiled warmly at her, she seems nice enough and he quite like her.

Madam Pomfrey grinned and "You're welcome Mr. Potter. Now I'm going to give you some potions so the pain disappear and then I'm going to cast a healing spell on you is that okay with you Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment, Madam Pomfrey didn't look like she is going to hurt him and she looks honest enough. He didn't know who to trust right now, even his saviours he didn't know them enough to trust them but now even if he didn't trust Madam Pomfrey he didn't exactly has a choice. So he nodded and braced himself.

Madam Pomfrey takes a bottle from the same place as the bottle that Professor Snape had given him last night and look questioning to Madam Pomfrey. "Excuse me Madam, what are you giving me?"

She looks at him and smile "This Mr. Potter is a Pain Relieving Potion, it would make you pain disappear so you have to drink it okay? It might taste a little bad but it will works really fast"

"I had one last night, when I woke up Professor Snape gave me a Sleeping Draught one!" He look excited, sure the taste was real bad but if it works really fast like what Madam Pomfrey had said then it's a plus.

Harry didn't notice it as he is too excited with the potion and is staring at it but Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes when he said things about Professor Snape. "Oh really Mr. Potter? Can you please tell me what he is doing here last night? Is he alone or is he together with someone else?" Madam Pomfrey is smiling but somehow Harry feels like her smile is rather forced.

"Well, I didn't know what he is doing here but he and Professor Flitwick is already here when I woke up last night" he answered and then smiled brightly "They've saved me you know!"

Madam Pomfrey smiled and "Yes I know Mr. Potter, now why don't you drink the potion" taking the potion from Madam Pomfrey Harry quickly swallow the potion so he didn't feel the potion's taste. True to her words the potion did instantly worked as the pain he had"for the healing spell, do you mind if you lay down for a moment?" shaking his head 'no' Harry lay on his back and let Madam Pomfrey work her magic

" _Consano Volnus!"_ she cast the spell for a few minutes and Harry felt a weird sensation covered him for a few minutes.

"What was that Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked in wonder. Madam Pomfrey raise her eyebrow "What was that what Mr. Potter?"

Harry flushed and "Well during the time you heal me I feel like something is covering me, ma'am"

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrow now both went up "Do you really? Well Mr. Potter it seems like you are a sensor Mr. Potter"

"A sensor? What is that Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked he is excited over learning new things about magic.

Madam Pomfrey smiled "A sensor is someone who can sense magic Mr. Potter, a sensor could sense when a spell is being casted and if trained they could sense what spell is being casted and they might even be able to sense people's magical core"

Harry grinned in excitement "Really I can do that?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled "Yes Mr. Potter, you can if you train your abilities, however I suggest you don't tell anyone else but the people you trusted, many people would like to use your power wrongly or even might not like your power"

Harry nodded, it makes sense. People are human too after all, and it's in humans nature to feel emotions like greedy, hates and etc. So he will heed Madam Pomfrey's warning and only let his precious people know about it.

"Now there you go Mr. Potter, for now I suggest you rest. However tomorrow if you would like then you may go to the Diagon Alley" Madam Pomfrey informed him

Harry's eyes lit up "Diagon Alley ma'am? What is that?"

Madam Pomfrey look at him for a second and then "Diagon Alley is the place where we buy our things Mr. Potter and you shall bought your school materials there"

"Ooh you mean it's a shopping street Madam Pomfrey? Harry aahed and Madam Pomfrey nodded. He was going to asked her more but was interrupted when the door opened with a bang and another gray haired woman came in looking like she was chased by a monster.

"Where is he?!" Minerva is in hysteric. Last night she had gone back to the Castle so tired so she immediately went back to her room and sleep. She had only seen both Severus and Filius this morning, but when she asked them what happens yesterday with Harry both Severus and Filius looks uneasy which made her wary and so she asked them what happen once more and they explain -more like Filius explain it to her- and she grew more and more horrified and by the time they finished their story she already run here.

And so here she is in hysteric and she didn't even notice the second person in the bed beside Poppy. "Where is Harry! Poppy!"

Harry's eyes widened, who is this woman? And how did she know his name? He felt silly, surely she is a teacher also so of course she would know his name. But it still doesn't explain why she looks really worried for him.

Madam Pomfrey said "Whoa whoa Minerva! Calm down! He's here look, I've healed him and he's okay now, so you need to calm down". Minerva calm down and takes a deep breath before she noticed Harry and sighed in relief.

She walked towards Harry and wipe a tear "Thank Merlin Harry! I thought that I had lose you!". Harry didn't know what to do so he could only fidget in uncomfort which Minerva noticed.

"Oh dear I'm sorry it seems like I have made you uncomfortable" Harry made a move to denied it but she raised her hands and stop him. "And Harry may I call you Harry?" seeing his nod Minerva continued "I owe you an apologies Harry" here she looks like she would cry again.

"Apologies ma'am? Why would you apologies to me?" Harry looks at her confused.

She wipe her tears and "Because Harry I was there when the one who gives you to the Dursleys took you there. I've watched them all day and didn't like the Dursleys and I've protested and tried to not have you be given to the Dursleys but I failed to. I'm very sorry Mr. Potter! I should have been more insistent!"

Harry was shocked, here is one of the people who had given him to the Dursleys. The people who had indirectly made his life hell. He tried to be angry at her but he couldn't. He couldn't after he had seen her looks so guilty and remorse, she genuinely didn't know what would happen. And she looks honest when she said she should have been more insistent and didn't looks like she is faking her act. So Harry did just one thing that shocked Minerva.

He hugged her

"Erm, it's okay ma'am you didn't know and it's clearly you don't wish me hurt" he pats Minerva's back awkwardly and continued "Erm, you can still call me Harry you know"

Minerva couldn't help it she chuckled in relief that Harry is not angry with her. "Thank you very much Harry, though I will still call you Mr. Potter whenever we are with the students and other staff and during class of course"

Harry grin "You are a teacher then?"

Minerva allowed herself to smile a little. "Yes Harry, I am the Professor of Transfiguration, so during class and with other students you have to call me Professor McGonagall, though if we are alone or with someone like Poppy here you may call me Aunt Minerva, understand?"

"Yes ma'a- err Aunt Minerva!" Harry answered grinning

"Ehem, you may call me Aunt Poppy also Mr. Potter and may I call you Harry?" Madam Pomfrey, no, Aunt Poppy said not wanting to be left out

"Of course Auntie" Harry smile so bright. He is so happy, today he had just gained two family! Hopefully there will be other who he could thought as a family.

* * *

 _Monday, 8 August 1991, 09.20 a.m._

 _Hogwarts Gate_

 _Scotland_

Harry is so happy. He would finally go to Diagon Alley, yesterday Aunt Poppy had said that he is allowed to go to the Diagon Alley and so he had asked Aunt Minerva this morning to take him to the Diagon Alley. And she had said yes so now he is waiting in Hogwarts gate under a disillusion spell or is it a concealment spell he didn't know but didn't mind it.

After a good ten minutes of waiting he finally saw Aunt Minerva and Professor Snape coming towards his way.

Tugging his aunt's clothes and giving his aunt's his location, Aunt Minerva ended her spell causing him to be exposed.

"Good morning Professor Snape" Harry greeted Professor Snape.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Potter" Professor Snape nodded to him.

Aunt Minerva grinned and "Well then! Shall we go to Diagon Alley?". Harry nodded enthusiastically causing her to grin wider and Professor Snape's lips to curled upwards even the slightest.

Aunt Minerva gestured him to hold on her tightly and he did so. In a second Harry felt like his whole body was being squeezed and his stomach feels like it's being tugged harshly. The moment Harry touch the ground he fell down and almost thrown up had Professor Snape didn't give him a potion.

"Wh-What was that Aunt Min- err Professor McGonagall" he hoped Professor Snape didn't notice his slipped up but looking at his face he know that he had noticed Harry's slip up. He looks sheepishly towards Professor Snape.

Aunt Minerva's lips curled and "It's okay Harry, you're allowed to call me Aunt Minerva around him and also around Filius"

Harry almost asked who Filius is but remembered that it was Professor Flitwick's first name. Harry nodded and looks towards Professor Snape who had raise his right eyebrow and is looking at Aunt Minerva who is glaring at him.

Severus could feel Minerva's don't-you-dare-say-anything glare and could feel his lips slowly curled but held back and smirked instead. Minerva's glare deepened.

"Well Mr. Potter do you see that old looking pub and inn?" Professor Snape gestured to the pub on his right end and Harry nodded.

Continuing Professor Snape explain "That is the Leaky Cauldron it is the place that serve as a gateway between our world and the muggle world"

Seeing Harry's confused looks Minerva explain "Muggle is what the Wizarding World called the people who don't have magic and the Leaky Cauldron is the place where muggleborn usually used as the gateway to get to Diagon Alley"

Professor Snape said "You will see Mr. Potter that in our world that many people would be a blood bigot, which means many of the purebloods thinks that the muggleborn and the halfblood are lower than them"

Minerva said "Muggleborn Harry is a Wizard or Witch whose parents are muggle, while a pureblood is a Wizard or Witch whose both parents has a history of only magical people for seven generation in their family, and there's also a halfblood which means one of the parents is a pureblood while the other one is a muggleborn. You Harry are considered a halfblood as your father is a pureblood and your mother is a muggleborn"

Harry perked up hearing Aunt Minerva talks about his parents. "You know my parents?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I knew them, both your parents were my students, they were one of my best students" Harry could see a fond smile in Aunt Minerva's face and couldn't help but smile too.

"Really I didn't know that" Harry's face look so wistful that it make Minerva's heart clenched.

"Will you, err will you tell me what their names are please?" Harry asked pleadingly. Even now he still didn't know what his parents names are and was getting desperate to know even just a little bit of them.

Both Minerva and Severus are shocked. They stared horrified at Harry. How could he not know James and Lily's names? Fuming, Minerva forced a smile and answered Harry's question.

"Your parents names are James Charlus Potter and Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans, Harry"

Harry looks happy and it made Minerva's smile less forced. "What do they looks like?"

"Your father Harry has a black hair and brown eyes, you have his face and he also use a glasses, your mother on the other hands" Minerva stop and looks at Severus expectantly.

Harry saw Professor Snape glare for a second before sighing and said quietly "Your mother Mr. Potter has a red hair brighter than your hair colour and she has the same green eyes colour as yours"

Harry touched his hair, he finally know where he got his hair and eye colour.

"Well this is nice and well but I for one do not wish to just stand here all day chit chatting, I have things I need to buy and didn't need to be held back" Professor Snape sneered

Aunt Minerva glared and huff "It's not chit chatting Severus!" but then she walk right in front of a brick wall and touch the wall with the tip of her wand.

Harry gaped as the wall opened revealing a street full of old buildings and people wearing robes and everything looks so colorful. Walking inside Harry saw that there were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of something that looks green and what looks like an eye, tottering piles of books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes and many other things that he didn't know.

He barely heard Aunt Minerva said "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry". Turning around he saw that Aunt Minerva is smiling and he asked her excitedly "Aunt Minerva! Where will we go first? How will I buy the materials? Can I err I mean may I look around please? Pretty please?"

Aunt Minerva chuckled "Calm down Harry, for your question we will go to the Gringotts Bank first to take the money from one of your trust vault and then we shall go to buy things that you need"

"I have a vault? But how, the Dursleys never give me money" Harry asked curiously.

"It's not from the Dursleys Harry, your parents left them for you. However it's not the only one they left, there's a few more vaults but you're only able to use it when you are seventeen or if you are emancipated"

Harry looks awed by that, his parents had left things for him! Maybe he would find something that belong to his parents in his vault?

"Ehem, This is where I go, I have a different plans so excuse me" Professor Snape left leaving both Harry and Aunt Minerva with Aunt Minerva's right eyebrow twitching in annoyance

Grumbling under her breath Aunt Minerva gestured Harry to followed her. Soon they arrived in front of a tall lopsided white coloured building that looks a few centuries old. Looking at the door Harry's eyes widened as two pairs of short creature with pointed ears are guarding the door with a spear wearing a scarlet and golden uniform, looking at their face Harry saw that they're scowling but at the same time they also looked bored.

Both Harry and Aunt Minerva went inside but not before Harry saw a silver words carved on the doors and read it.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Still looking awed Harry continued walking and asked Aunt Minerva "What was that Aunt Minerva? I have never seen them before!"

"They are goblins Harry, they are the one who run his bank, you should never antagonize them Harry you would not like to be their enemies" Aunt Minerva warned him.

Harry nodded and said in an awed tone "I couldn't believe it! Goblins are real and they're running a bank? How cool is that!"

They join the queue and waited until it was their part and walked into the teller. Harry saw the goblin is wearing a black with silver line as her or his uniform and is wearing a reading glasses and currently is counting a bunch of gems.

Clearing her throats Aunt Minerva said quietly "We would like to take a blood test in order to reclaim a lost key"

The goblin didn't looks up nor did he stop counting but replied "Name?"

Aunt Minerva looks around and leaned forward "Harry James Potter"

The goblin finally looks upward and looks toward Harry especially to his scar. Harry wondered why the goblin looks at his scar and touched his scar.

The goblin nodded and called out "Zàrţox". Came another goblin wearing a green uniform and the teller said "Take both of them to Aŕnœķ"

"Yes ïkh" answered the goblin whose named is Zàrţox. And Harry wondered what ïkh means and assumed that it is the goblins language of sir.

Zàrţox gestured both Harry and Aunt Minerva to follow him and they both went inside another tall door. Inside they saw there is many doors and Harry saw that each have its own plate name which most probably each of the goblins's office.

Sometimes later they arrive in front of a door with the name plate 'Aŕnœķ' and Zàrţox knocked the door. Hearing a call of 'come in', Zàrţox opened the door letting both Aunt Minerva and Harry inside and said "This is as far as I go" and went outside and closed the door leaving them inside the room together with another goblin wearing the same uniform as the teller but with an addition of a Gringott crest in the goblins left breast pocket.

"What do you want?" the goblin asked to the point

"We wished to recover a key" Aunt Minerva stated

The goblin nodded and went to a chest in his left and opened a drawer. He took out an odd looking parchment and opened another drawer and took out a silver blade and a silver bowl that has what looks like a calligraphy written to the bowl .

Putting them on the table he said "Use the blade and fill at least a half of the bowl with your blood, tell me when you're done" and went back to whatever he was doing before.

Harry stares at the goblins, surely he didn't mean that he had to bleed himself did he? Seeing that he didn't looks like he is joking and a nudged from Aunt Minerva makes him shrugged and take the blade to his palms cutting it without a hint of hurt. He was used to pain after all, and what is a little of cut. He didn't even feel the pain anymore, to him it was just like he got sting.

He let the blood flow for a few minutes until it filled at least half the bowl and the moment he finished Aunt Minerva healed his wound, _'I didn't know Aunt Minerva could use a healing spell'_ he thought.

"Here drink this, it will replenish your blood" Aunt Minerva gave him a red coloured potion. Taking it from her he quickly gulped down the potion grimacing all the time he felt the taste and swear that he would find a way to make all potions have a good taste.

Waiting for a moment to let the potion work its magic, he then asked "Sir-err ïkh Aŕnœk what should we do now?"

He noticed Aunt Minerva get startled and ïkh Aŕnœk dropped the book he had been reading and looked surprised at him. "Why do you use that word to call me Mr.?"

"Err Potter ïkh, well it's your language's equivalent of sir is it not? So it's only right for me to call you that ïkh" Harry explained and then continued "And I think you would like it more if I addressed you in your language"

Aŕnœk hummed and looks appraisingly at Harry and said "How polite of you Mr. Potter, why I believe you're the first one who is polite enough to addressed us in us goblin's language since, well since forever, and you are correct Mr. Potter that we like to be addressed with our own language"

"I believe that you have impressed me Mr. Potter"

Harry flushed and denied "Surely that is no reason for me to impress you? I mean, surely there is more other as polite as I am"

"Actually Harry, you're wrong" it was Aunt Minerva who answered, looking confused Harry asked why. And she explained "You already know that the Wizarding World is bigot towards the muggleborn and to an extent the half bloods but what you hadn't know is that the muggleborn and the halfblood are not the only one who is being looked down. The goblins and any other magical creatures are also being looked down and for you to be respect enough is quiet startling and I find myself embarrassed that I myself is not as polite as you" she smiled proudly at him

Harry is shocked though, how could the Wizarding World be so bigot? Didn't they know that there's no difference between them?

He voiced his question "But- But, there is no difference is there? They thinks, they talk and they eats, drinks and walks, the same as us so why are they being looked down? It makes no sense! Don't they know that they have feelings also?" Harry looks so upset.

"You're right Mr. Potter we also did the same thing as you humans did, but you see Mr. Potter, many people had believed that even though the only difference we have is our appearance, they are too hardheaded to accept the truth and as you might have heard the muggles saying that 'the truths hurt'" Aŕnœk explained

Harry nodded he had heard the saying before and it does make sense, after all he is familiar with pain of the truth, well it is the truth that his remaining blood related relatives hates him enough to beat and lied to him, and what was he supposed to be feeling if not hurts? But he still doesn't agree, this matter is different after all from his case. This bigotry could lead into war, didn't they know that

"But still didn't they know what would happen is this bigotry keeps happen?" seeing both Aunt Minerva's right eyebrow and Aŕnœk's browless right eye raise up he contribute "Well I mean, if you were being mocked then you would get mad right? Didn't you think that sooner or later someone would feel enough hate to gather an army and caused a war?"

Aunt Minerva looks shocked, she had never thought about it like that, how an eleven years old manage to thought about something she never had before really baffled her and what's more is that he is right! Humans could only take so much, and she fear that with the increasing muggleborn that if those stuck upped pureblood is still the same then… _'Well I could only hope that they changed before this could happen'_ she thought, really she already had enough with You-Know-Who who if what Albus said is true then is still alive, which lead her to think _'We need to prepare him! I'm sure Albus won't prepare him by training him, but I'm sure he would instead used the third floor to see if Harry bas enough reckless or maybe something else I didn't know that Albus wished to see, either way I'll make sure that Harry is prepared"_ she nodded to herself

"While what you said is true Mr. Potter, you should think how other people perceive this. Some would agree with you but some won't like your way of thinking, because as you said all of us has feelings, and as all of us have the feelings of love and happiness we also have the feelings of hate and jealousy, that is why Mr. Potter that this bigotry is still happening, it's in our nature" Aŕnœk explained to Harry that actually make sense, and the goblin is right about people's nature, he had read about it in a psychology book at his primary school's library.

"Well it's a good conversation we have Mr. Potter but I fear that it is time for us to continue where we left off, now if you would pour the bowl into the parchment and wait for a few moment" Aŕnœk continued

Confused but Harry still did the task as ordered by Aŕnœk and pour his blood into the parchment, watching with awe as he saw the parchment didn't get wet but instead beginning to write words magically and he wait for a few moment until it finished.

Looking at Aŕnœk the moment it finished, Aŕnœk take the parchment and read it for a moment. "Well this is a surprise Mr. Potter" he looks amused and gave Harry the parchment.

"What is a surprise ïkh?" Harry take the parchment and sensed Aunt Minerva getting closer to him to look at the parchment to. He looks at the parchment and read.

 _Name : Hadrian James Potter_

 _Father's Name : James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Mother's Name : Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Grandparent's Name_

 _From Father's side_

 _Grandfather's Name : Charlus Fleamon Potter (Deceased)_

 _Grandmother's Name : Dorea Lucretia Potter nee Black (Deceased)_

 _From Mother's side :_

 _Grandfather's Name : Richard Alex Evans (Deceased)_

 _Grandmother's Name : Jasmine Iris Evans nee Hall (Deceased)_

 _Heir to :_

 _The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by blood_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Most Sacred House of Peverell by blood and right conquest_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Royalty House of Gryffindor by blood_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Royalty House of Ravenclaw by blood_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Royalty House of Slytherin by right of conquest_

 _The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by blood and will_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient, Most Sacred and Most Royalty House of Emrys by blood_

 _The Most Noble, Most Ancient, Most Sacred and Most Royalty House of Le Fay by blood_

 _Vaults :_

 _Vault 687_

 _Vault 121_

 _Vault 83_

 _Vault 56_

 _Vault 57_

 _Vault 58_

 _Vault 109_

 _Vault 1_

 _Vault 2_

 _Vault 677_

 _Vault 691_

 _Vault 656_

 _Vault 457_

Harry dropped the parchment in shock and heard Aunt Minerva gasped. He looks confused and said "How come I'm a heir to so many house? I mean I'm only a Potter am I not? So how come there's so many houses and vaults that I inherited? And my name is Hadrian?"

Aŕnœk chuckled "Well Mr. Potter, while it's true that your name _currently_ only have Potter as your family name, doesn't mean that you're not related to another house, I assure you Mr. Potter that almost all the houses that you inherits are related to you by blood, so it is your birthright"

"But then what is the one with the right of conquest and will mean? And how come I have so many vaults from houses I'm not heir to?" Harry asked

"The right of conquest means that you got that heirship by defeating the former heir Mr. Potter, I shall explain more tomorrow about this, and 'will' means that you were being appointed as the heir by the current head of house and the vaults are vaults that come from each of said houses you're heir to, though some of the vaults you're not heir to but is being given to you by their former owner" Aŕnœk explained

Harry is gobsmacked he had so many heirship and vaults! He wanted to ask why would people wants to give him their vaults but a nudged from Aunt Minerva stopped him.

"Its nice to talk about this more, but we don't have much time Harry, if we don't go we won't have enough time to buy your material today, we shall stop here today and how about if we come back here tomorrow?" Aunt Minerva said reminding Harry of the real reason what he came here for

"You're right Auntie" and so Aŕnoek began a ritual in a language that he guessed is the goblin's native language and waited for a few minutes until a light form inside the bowl he had used to fill his blood and saw many keys had been made the moment the light subsided.

Taking the keys from the bowl and cleaned the blood Aŕnœk put all the keys in front off Harry and singled out a golden key with no crest like many others on its tip top.

"This Mr. Potter is the key to vault 687, your trust vault that your parents had left behind and these are the keys from the other vaults, for now you should be fine with opening only the trust vault to buy your material, we shall talk about the other keys tomorrow" Aŕnœk said giving the keys to him.

Harry didn't know where to put the keys at and seeing Harry's looks Aŕnœk took out a two pair of bags, the bigger one is in black green colour and the other smaller one which looked more like a pouch bag is in golden and silver colours.

Aŕnœk explained "The green one Mr. Potter is a special pocket bag, it could handle more than what it looks like, while this one is Gringotts special pouch bag, with this you only have to touch it with your wand and say how much money you wish to have and it will magically taken out from your vault"

Harry is amazed, it's really handy. Aŕnœk continued "To activate this pouch bag, you have to filled this bag with at least 100 Galleon and you need to smear blood on the pouch after that"

Harry nodded and Aŕnœk warned him. "How much are they?" he asked, there's no way such things like that is free, from what he had seen so far, the goblins gave of an impression of a business people, so of course there's no way they would gave away such a valuable things that could be used as a business as free.

Aŕnœk grinned though it looks more like a snarl and "Keh, the pocket bag Mr. Potter is 30 Galleon while the pouch bag is 20 Galleon a year" Harry nodded though he is confused as to what Galleon is

"What is a Galleon?" Harry asked and Aŕnœk raised his left eye.

Aunt Minerva explained to him "A Galleon Harry is the Wizarding World's currency, Galleon, Sickle, and Knut. One Galleon is the equivalent of 17 Sickle, and one Sickles is the equivalent of 29 Knut. And one Galleon is the equivalent of 5 pounds, Galleon is a gold coin, while Sickle is a silver coin and Knut is a bronze coin"

Harry is gobsmacked yet once again. The Wizarding World still used coins! How cool is that, now Harry really did feel like despite its bigotry, he would enjoy living here in the Wizarding World.

After that Aŕnœk gestured both Harry and Aunt Minerva to followed him outside and they walked together passing many other doors not unlike the doors he had seen before then and after a few minutes of walking and passing over many goblins worker they finally reached a place that looks like a cave and had a railway.

Harry saw a cart and watch as Aŕnœk opened the cart gesturing both Harry and Aunt Minerva to take a seat inside the cart. After making sure that both Harry and Aunt Minerva have put on the seat belt Aŕnœk went to sit on the seat in front of the two humans.

Aŕnœk smirked and said "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and noticed that Aunt Minerva is gripping the handle so hard and she looks quite pale. _'Now what's wrong with her?_ ' and suddenly the cart bolted and travelled real fast that Harry could only see blurs and instantly reminded of a roller coaster -though he had never tried one before- and wonder if this is what it feels to ride one and grinned in excitement

"WHOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Harry screamed in delight exciting a look of horror from Aunt Minerva.

' _How could he be so happy?!'_ Minerva thought, not able to comprehend that not everyone would hate the travel.

After what like a few minutes of good time full of adrenaline, they finally reach in front of a tall bronze coloured door and get out of the cart and Harry saw that Aunt Minerva sip a potion, the exact same as the one he had drink before when he almost thrown up from apparating.

"Your key Mr. Potter" Harry gave his key to Aŕnœk and watch as Aŕnœk opened the door. Coming inside Harry's jaw opened wide as looked at the so many pile of golden, silver and bronze coins.

Seeing Aunt Minerva's nod he grinned and run inside looking around the so many moneys searching if there's anything beside money that his parents had left inside his trust vault.

After searching for a few minutes and finally found a pair of what looks like a trunks and looks at them.

He looks at both trunks and saw that one had blue and bronze colour and the other one had red and silver colour. Besides that he also saw that there is a letter tacked into the blue and bronze coloured trunk.

Hearing Aunt Minerva behind him asking him "What are you looking at Harry?" Harry turned a confused look before asking "Don't you see it Auntie?"

Minerva is confused, what is Harry talking about? She didn't see anything beside an empty spot. And was about to comment when Harry said "Just look, there is a pair of trunks Auntie" and suddenly she is able to see what Harry had been seeing.

"Wha-What? I swear I didn't see it before you tell me Harry" Minerva said baffled

"Really?" Harry asked in interest.

"There's a letter, do you think we should read it?" Harry asked, wishing bis Aunt would agreed to read it, after all who knows maybe it's from his parents!

Minerva thought about it for a moment and come to the conclusion that, yes it's Lily's and James's letter and trunks so she nodded and Harry immediately took the letter off, he felt a sting though when he tried to take the letter but paid it no mind.

He saw that the letter looks like it was still newly made and thought that it must have used magic and opened the letter, reading it out loud.

 _Dear Harry,_ _ **heyya son!**_

 _Hush James, Okay Harry how are you? If you've seen this letter than that must means that we are no longer amongst the living. We've hoped that it didn't have to come to this, but alas, what happen happens. And Harry, be strong my child, even if we are not with you in our body, we are still with you in the hearts and we will make sure to keep watching you no matter where we are._

 _ **Son, this trunks that you've no doubt see is a trunk that I take from the Potter Family vault, it was my too-many-great granduncle, Augustus Potter who was an enchanter during his youth, and this trunks is his last masterpieces. We have put every journal, books and anything else that we have thought might be able to help you.**_

 _Remember to learn Harry, we don't think that Voldemort is your only nemesis, we're sure that you'd have many enemy. And now that we're not with you, we won't be able to keep you safe. So, I beg you, please train and survive! Neither I nor James wish to see you in the other side until you're at least 200 years and have a lots of children and grandchildren. I'm really sorry that we've left you behind, my son. We don't know what would happen to you after we die._

 _ **Hopefully, Sirius will be there to raise you and care for you, but if he did not then he must have a reason to not be there for you, however knew this. Don't Ever Trust Peter Pettigrew. he is the traitor who betrayed us to his master and indirectly the reason why we're not together with you. An advice from me Harry, don't be arrogant, I was an arrogance ass when I was your age and have now realized how wrong I was to act like that. Search for people who you can trust with your life! It's good to have many friends, however it's pointless if you're friends with a traitor, just look at how I ended up. Don't underestimate things Harry, and never dismissed things so quickly, you never know maybe the one thing you might never thought of would be your downfall. Search for people you can proudly call family, and woman, you have to search for a woman as beautiful and smart and as caring as your mother you hear that?!**_

 _Grr James, shut up! But he is right Harry, searh for the right people and search the right woman for you to spend with the rest of your life. And lastly, be careful of Albus Dumbledore. Don't trust him and never look him right in the eyes. I suggest you learn the Occlumency book that I've packed amongst the books inside the red and silver trunk._

 _Well I guess this is it, look inside the blue and bronze trunk, inside there is more letter stating our last will as well as stating who our real secret keeper are._

 _Love_

 _Your Mother_ _ **and Father,**_ _Lily_ _ **and James**_

 _ **P.S. Make sure you do pranks and prank Minnie will you!**_

 _ **P.S.S. Look underneath the underneath**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. We love you so much**_

Harry let the tears out as he read the letter from his parents, sometimes he laugh and sometimes scowl but there was some that makes him confused. Who is Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius?

Looking at his Auntie he saw that she looks like she couldn't decide whether to cry, laugh, scowling and shock.

"What's wrong Auntie?" Harry asked, snapping her out of whatever it is she was thinking.

"Err what? Huh, oh Harry, yeah well it's nothing, well then how about you go and activate your pouch bag okay?"

Harry nodded and went over to the nearest pile of gold. Counting the coins until he was sure he had taken over 100 Galleon he put it inside the pouch and then search for something sharp but unfortunately he didn't found any.

"Erm, Auntie? I don't have anything to bleed myself, what should I do then?" Harry said

"Aah I can solve your problem easily Harry" and the she change a coin into a needle and gives it to him. Looking at it in awe he asked "How did you do that?"

"Its Transfiguration Harry, it's the lesson that I teach" Aunt Minerva chuckled at his excited look.

Not wasting any time he prick his left thumb and smeared the blood onto the pouch, as he didn't have a wand yet, Aunt Minerva lend him her wand.

"Hadrian James Potter, Trust Vault 687" he said quietly but in a strong tone. A light is formed surrounding his pouch bag for a few second and the moment the light died out he could see words of 'H. Trust Vault 687' in the front with the colour of white. And then proceed to ask his Auntie to shrink both his new trunks and his new bags and put it inside his pocket pants.

Satisfied that he had finished he gestured Aunt Minerva to go back outside where Aŕnœk is waiting. They used the cart again but used a different route than before, he guessed it's because now instead of going back to Aŕnœk's office they will be going directly to Gringotts Lobby the place he first came in before.

It took only a good 5 minutes to reach the Lobby and the moment he stepped out of the cart he smiled at Aŕnœk and said "Thank you very much ïkh Aŕnœk!"

His words gain quite a lot of shocked look from the other goblins and some fellow humans who he guessed are either working together with the goblins or they are working for the goblins. He paid them no mind and instead grinned at Aŕnœk.

Aŕnœk chuckled and said "I knew you would call me ïkh Aŕnœk, but you see Harry, just like you humans have your own traditions we also have our own tradition and unlike yours while we use sir or in my language ïkh to call someone else, we don't use it to call someone's title like for example Sir Cadogan, but instead we use words according to our ranks, my rank you see is quite higher and is called Ťäķh as such the proper way to call me is Ťäķh Aŕnœk"

Harry oohed and then said "Well then I guess I should say thank you Ťäķh Aŕnœk".

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded and said "You're welcome Mr. Potter". Harry made to leave with Aunt Minerva but when he was about to leave Ťäķh Aŕnœk suddenly stopped "Aah wait for a moment Mr. Potter"

He went back to the cart and took a few books and trusted them into his hands. "I trust you will learn this Mr. Potter" Harry was about to ask what it is but was called by Aunt Minerva who was already at the front door, and decided to see the books later at night.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley, 12.10 p.m._

 _London_

Aunt Minerva cast a tempus and it show that the time is 12.10 p.m. and Harry gasped as he didn't realize that they had been at the Gringotts that long. Aunt Minerva gestured him to follow them and she said "Now, as you already have trunks we don't need to go buy more trunks, so now we shall go to Madam Malkin in order to buy your uniform"

Walking, they passed several shops that sell many things, one of the shops that he had managed to read their sign is Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour which he guessed from the place is a place that sells ice cream, he didn't like sweet things so he paid it no mind and instead think about the other shop that he had managed to also read the Quality Quidditch Supplies. He saw that many children, most younger than him are looking at the broom that was displayed as an advert. He briefly wondered whether the story where Wizards and Witches used broom to fly and decided to ask his question.

"Does Wizards and Witches use brooms to fly Aunt Minerva?"

"Why yes Harry, you will find that it is one of the most popular thing amongst the Wizarding World and especially because the Quidditch used brooms to play with" Aunt Minerva explained, she looks amused that he ask about brooms.

He wanted to ask more about the Quidditch but decide to ask later as Aunt Minerva stop walking in front of the shop that read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Aunt Minerva gestured him to follow her inside and the moment he went inside he is awed by the view of clothes flying around being measured by a tape. Other than that there's also some clothes being sewed by a bunch of needles. How they could be sewed and measured without someone doing it he could only guessed that it was done by magic.

His attention went into a slightly plump woman who is currently serving a red haired girl that looked around his age, taking her measure. Waiting for a few minutes until the woman finished measuring the girl together with Aunt Minerve he noticed that from what he had saw before, it seems that the Wizarding World really loves colorful colour which really made his eyebrow ticked as he didn't like bright colour that much, preferring a darker colour.

"Minerva! Nice to see you again! Is it another Hogwarts student?" the woman said as she finally finished and noticed both him and Aunt Minerva.

"Yes Malory, he's a Hogwarts student. However we will need a full set of formal robes and daily robes aside from Hogwarts uniform" Aunt Minerva said.

After that Aunt Minerva is immersed with talking with Madam Malkin and losing his interest in the conversation he instead went towards the other occupation in the shop, the red haired girl.

"Hello" he greeted and the girl turn to him and blushed as she stammered out a reply.

"H-H-Hello!" she said

Since it seems like she won't be talking unless he talked first he continued "Are you going to go to Hogwarts too?"

Still blushing she nodded and answered "Y-Yes"

"Isn't it exciting to go to a Magic school? I didn't know about magic until I receive the letter you know!" he said becoming excited

"A-Are you a m-muggle born t-then?" she asked, she looks curious and Harry mentally pats his own back as he managed to make the girls relaxed enough to ask him a question

"Well, I'm actually a halfblood but since both my parents are dead I was sent to grow up with my muggle relatives" he paused a little at the word relatives and if the girl noticed both the paused and the past tense then she didn't say it.

"O-Oh, erm I'm a-also a h-halfblood and my parents are dead also, b-but I live w-with my Auntie a-and she is a p-pureblood so I'm r-raised in the Wi-Wizarding World" she said fidgeting slightly on her chair.

"Are you really? How does it feel to be raised here? I wish I was raised here" he said wistfully, if he was raised here then he wouldn't be raised with the Dursleys and he would still be an innocence normal eleven years old boy.

"Its-Its normal I guess" she said

Harry hummed and realized that he hadn't asked her name "By the way, what is your name?"

"Erm, m-my name is Su-Susan B-Bones" she said

He was about to open his mouth going to tell her his name when the door opened and a woman that has the same hair colour as Bones came in and the woman also looks quite alike with the girl though the woman gives out an air of confidence and her face looks stern not unlike his Aunt Minerva.

The woman went and chat with bot Aunt Minerva and Madam Malkin for a few moment and then she walked towards Harry and Bones's way while Madam Malkin went into the back for a moment.

She looks toward him for a few moment but seemed to dismiss him and looks at Bones instead. "Susan, let's go" she said, and Bones hopped out of her chair and followed the woman. Taking a bunch of clothes from Madam Malkin and taking it inside a pocket bag, and taking out a dozen of Galleon both Bones and the woman left, not before Bones looks back and mouthed a goodbye to Harry.

After that Harry was being measured by Madam Malkin and was asked what colour he wants to buy for the formal and daily robes. He, of course answered that he wants it in dark red maroon as it is his favourite color being his hair colour, and said that he also likes gray, blue and green.

They waited until twenty minutes later before Madam Malkin finally finished his robes. Borrowing Aunt Minerva's wand again Harry touche his pouch bag and said quietly "24 Galleon" and in the exact amount as what he had said Harry tooks out the money and gave it to Madam Malkin.

* * *

Seeing that it was quite troublesome of having to borrowed a wand from Aunt Minerva every time he wished to takes money. He asked Aunt Minerva to buy a wand now rather than buying it last as planned before. Aunt Minerva agreed, so now here they are right in front of an old store with signs that read Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Going inside, he saw that no one is visible but he could sense that there is indeed someone inside so he was not surprised when suddenly an old man greeted him from his left side.

"I've been waiting for you Mr. Potter" Mr. Ollivander said his eyes staring at Harry making Harry nervous and then he continued "Well, Mr. Potter I believe you are here for your wand?" at Harry's nodded he went and take a few wands for him to try.

Harry is frustrated. No matter how many wands he had tried, no wand had match. He had tried over more than one hundred wands and the closest he felt is a wand made of Holly and Phoenix feather but even then he still felt incomplete.

After two more tries Mr. Ollivander finally take him to a room on the back and informed him that it seems that his destined wand has not been made yet so now Mr. Ollivander is going to make a custom wand for him.

Mr. Ollivander took him to a side full of woods and told him to take his hands and sensed each woods until he felt like it's the right wood for him. Sensing the wood, he eventually sensed the right one for him and look that the wood looks completely red with a fleck brown.

Then Mr. Ollivander took him to the opposite side of the room and told him to sense again not unlike with the wood. Sensing around he finally felt something however this time he sensed not one but three things and told Mr. Ollivander but Mr. Ollivander only hummed and said "Curious, curious"

"Excuse me sir, but what is curious?" Harry couldn't help but asked.

"The wood that choose you Mr. Potter is a Red Birch wood with the cores that have choose you is the feather of a Royal Silver Phoenix, a heartstring of an Ice Dragon and the last one you have chosen is the hair of a Mermaid it's quite a mix that I have never seen before!" His eyes took a glint that makes Harry shuddered.

Mr. Ollivander told him to wait and Harry waited for around half an hour before Mr. Ollivander finally came out sweating and a creepy smile on his face.

Mr. Ollivander informed him that his wand is good for healing, gray and dark magic as well as good at defense, runes, potion and alchemy. How did that combination happened he did not know, so he thought that some thing are better left out.

Taking his wand from the Ollivander, he looks that his wand is Thirteen inches long and is red coloured with a streak of silverish blue around it. As he swing it around, a spark of silver and blue went out and he finally felt like he was home. Finally he also bought the things that Mr. Ollivander recommended, a wand kit so that Harry could clean his wands as well as a wand holster in his wrist.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he paid Mr. Ollivander and met with Aunt Minerva again outside the shop, she had leave him alone as she had to go to an errand and told him to wait if she hasn't come back.

It turns out that Aunt Minerva beside running an errand had bought him a pet as a birthday present and had bought him a kneazle cat.

The kneazle has a dark red fur and the kneazle who Aunt Minerva had told him is a girl also had green eyes, and that's why she had bought him her, she said that it reminded her of him. He instantly fell in love with her.

Blushing, Harry thanked Aunt Minerva profusely and promptly hugged her really hard, and he looks so happy stating that it was the first birthday present he had ever received which made Aunt Minerva cursed the Dursleys under her breath.

Along the way they met Professor Snape and went to the Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy a set of dozens bronze, silver and golden cauldron that Professor Snape recommended and then to the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary which Professor Snape had once again recommend as to which potion ingredient he should buy. Other than that he also recommend a few kind of silver knife and other tools that would help in brewing a potion.

Next they went to the Scribbulus Writing Instruments and proceed to bought a dozen of quills with varied kind of feathers. He also bought a black coloured ink and a changing coloured one each of them he bought a dozen. Other than that he also bought three pack of parchment each pack had around three thousand parchment. And two dozen notes, everything he had bought had been charmed to never get crumpled and spilled nor torned (for the parchment and notes) and to never break (for the quills and inks -though the inks are also spelled to never spilled too).

Finally they proceeded to go to the Flourish & Boots where upon seeing the store Harry almost squealed in delight and run inside the stores leaving behind an amused Aunt Minerva and a scowling Professor Snape.

Harry looked around and took a basket so that he could place any books he wished to buy inside the basket. He wondered for a moment what would happen if the books that he wished to buy is already bought by his parents and is already inside the trunks he received.

He decided then to check the trunks inside and went to the corner. He opened the trunks and proceeded to search for the compartment especially for books and the moment he found it he was offered a blank covered book which upon he opened some words formed.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **This is a special book another masterpiece of Great Uncle Augustus. It work as a main book, no doubt you would have been confused as to how to search for the book you wish to use due to the many book inside this trunk so we -Your mother and I- have keyed every book to this main book. Now in order to search for the book, you only have to write the book you wish to use and it will ask you whether you wish to take the books out or not, or if you want you may went inside the trunk and read inside.**

 **In case you didn't know how to went inside, all you need to do is say "Marauder's Room" it will transport you directly to the room inside the trunks. It works to both the trunks and oh, the trunks are connected to each other the moment you went inside by the way so you don't need to worry about needing to go back and forth.**

 **Love**

 **Your Father, James**

 **P.S. You definitely have to use the room to plan a prank!**

Laughing and silently thanking his Dad Harry went back to looking around.

He decided to go to the Transfiguration section first and look at the books that he might be interested. Observing for a few minutes, he finally decided on which to check on the special book. He used one of his newly bought quill and used the changing coloured ink and wrote a **'Transfiguration Trick', 'Transfigured And Its Use', 'Duel With Transfiguration', 'Ancient Transfiguration I', 'Permanent Transfiguration', 'One Hundred Things You Need To Know About Transfiguration', 'Transfiguration You Didn't Learn At School', 'Animal Transfiguration',** and an **'Animagi Of Self Art'**

He waited for a moment until the book wrote back

 _Unfortunately none of the books you have written except the Animagi Of Self Art is here, would you like to read the Animagi Of Self Art?_

 _Yes or No_

Harry grinned, his plans work! He took every book he had written except the animagi one and took it inside the basket which was charmed to instantly shrink the books.

He continued toward the next section which is a Defense against the Dark Arts section and proceed the same thing as he did with the Transfiguration but with the books **'Defense Magical Theory', 'Dark Magic and Its Results I', 'Dark Magic and Its Results II', 'How to Counter Attack Dark Arts', 'Ancient Defense I', 'Defense Spell You Didn't Learn At School', 'One Hundred Things You Need To Know About Defense',** and a **'How to Identified Dark Magic'**.

The next shelf is the Charm section, and Harry took a **'Everyday's Charm You Would Wish To Know', 'Ancient Charm I', 'Duel with Charm', 'One Hundred Things You Need To Know About Charms', 'Be The Best Charm Master'** and a **'Charm You Didn't Learn At School'**.

The next he went to the Herbology section and took, **'Ten Thousand Kinds of Plants And Fungi', 'Muggles And Magical Plants Difference', 'One Hundred Spell That Would Help You With Plants', 'Facts About Herbology Which Will Helps You', 'Ancient Herbology I', 'Herbology You Didn't Learn At School',** and a **'Ten Thousand Use And Relation With Potions'**.

Next to that is a Potion section and he took a **'How To Prepare Your Ingredients', 'What Causes Your Potions To React Badly', 'How To Sense The Right Moment', 'Potions You Didn't Learn At School', 'Moste Potente Potions', 'Ancient Potion I'** and a **'What You Need To Know About Potions'**.

He saw that there is still many sections he hadn't looked at but looking at the magical clock inside the stores he saw that it was already 04.55 p.m.

Aunt Minerva had given him time until five-thirty, there's no way he would have finished by then, so he decided to go to the History section right now to read a few book and then left the rest sections for him to see tomorrow after he went to the Gringotts. And he thought that maybe Aunt Minerva would let him live in the Leaky Cauldron's inn tonight? He didn't want to have to bother his Aunt and he is going to ask if there's any house that he owned that he could live at anyway, so what's the harm?

He read the History section's books and came upon a **'Hogwarts A History** ', deciding to read a little before he took it into the basket he opened the book and read the information where it mentioned the fact that in Hogwarts there are four house where students will be sorted into one of them and the house will be the home where students stay until their days of school is over. It mentioned that Wizards and Witches that come from Hogwarts are very proud of their house.

Harry is curious with this information. He wondered where he would be sorted. The Ravenclaws are said to values knowledge and wit among else. The Gryffindors values braveness and nobility. The Hufflepuff values loyalty and hardwork. And The Slytherin values cunning and ambitions. Harry liked to think that he could be sorted into any house, after all he loves book and is quite smart, he thinks that he is quite brave and could be cunning if wished to, not to mention he is ambitious with the goal he had and most of all Harry believes that hard work is essential for live and he had always worked as hard as he could. So yeah, he thought he could get into any of the house. Though that also depend on how the sorting is done. Oh well, no gain thinking about it now, he could always wait or asked his Aunts.

Harry took the Hogwarts a History into the basket and look for more history book. Reading for a few minutes, he decided to also took the **'History Of The Wizarding World', 'The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts', 'Dark Magic A History', 'Light Magic A History', 'Gray Magic A History',** and a **'Magical Creature A History'**.

He found a book about magical theory a **'What Do You Know Of Magick?'** that somehow had found itself in the History section and decided to take the book

He was in the middle of taking the books inside the basket when suddenly he felt his back crashed by someone and his world spin for a moment as he fell on his butt.

He was briefly perplexed for a moment and was searching for his glasses that had fell down when he fall before he heard someone talks to him.

"Blimey! Are 'ou okay mate?"

He finally found his glasses and saw a hand offered to him.

* * *

 **A/N : Okay so that's my** _ **Harry Potter and The Time of Changes**_ **chapter two. I spend a lot space in the Gringotts and is going to spend more in the next chap. So in this chapter is the first time Harry ever gone to Hogwarts so he might seems a little excited and he met new people today, yayy. He also bought a lot, like really lots of thing and it might seems a bit extravagant but Harry had just found out that he had lots of money and well, he** _ **is**_ **eleven.**

 **List of spell**

 **Canon Spell**

 **Tempus (Time Revealing Charm) : it is a spell that lets people know the current time. It's quite an easy spell and it's really handy to use.**

 **Original spell**

 **Consano Volnus (Wound Healing Spell) : as what the name is, this spell works as a healing to heal wound and since Harry was wounded, Madam Pomfrey used this spell to use this spell.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : The real** _ **Harry Potter**_ **is not mine, but this story is mine!** _ **Harry Potter and The Time of Changes**_ **is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many** **OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Psychology**

"Blimey! Are 'ou okay mate?"

Harry finally found his glasses and he looked up and saw a boy around his age with ginger hair and freckled nose offering a hand which he takend get up.

"Look, I'm really 'orry that I crash you, my 'rothers are pranking me so I was 'unning away from them!" he explained looking guilty.

"Nah, It's okay" Harry said and the boy looks relieved that Harry didn't blame him. The boy seems to notice something in the ground as he looks surprised.

The boy went down and said "I'm sorry, I make 'our books fell" and just then Harry remembered that he was in the middle of taking the books into the basket and it seems like the fall makes every other books fell out of the basket.

Taking the books together, sometimes along the boy seems to read the title of one of the books he had taken. And he exclaimed in surprise "Bloody Hell! Why would you buy a Dark Magic history book?!"

Harry looked up and said "Is there any problem with it? It's just a book after all?"

The boy look pale and "But-But its dark magic 'ou know! Dark!"

Harry raised his left eyebrow, "So?"

The boy look displeased "Well, don't you think that it would make you evil? Maybe it would curse you!"

Harry almost lets out a groan but he didn't, it seems he just met one of a bigot, though it seems like the opposite of what Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk told him.

"No it won't, why would a normal history book like this which was being sold in a public store that was Ministry approved carried a curse on it? Won't the Ministry banned it then?" Harry argued

"Well maybe Malfoy approved it! Everybody knows that the Malfoy is a slimy snake!" the boy sneered at the words

"Who is Malfoy?" Harry asked

The boy look surprised at him and "What do you mean who? Don't you know who they are?"

The boy paused for a moment and then "Ooh I see, you're a muggleborn aren't you?"

Harry frowned and corrected him "I'm a halfblood actually, but yes I was raised in the Mundane World"

"Mundane? Well then I won't blame you for not knowing how evil the Malfoy's and dark magics are, but let me tell you that you mustn't trust the Malfoys, and you should be careful with what you read! What if you got tempted and fall into the evil way?!" the boy looked green at the idea of going evil or dark as he said

Harry sighed, it seems this boy belief that every dark magic is evil. Harry didn't know yet what makes a dark magic is dark or what makes light magic light and the gray magic gray, but even he knows that nothing is truly evil or bad and nothing is truly good or nice.

"You know what, I'm not going to argue you anymore today because I need to paid for the books, now are you free tomorrow?" Harry asked

The boy looks surprised for a moment and think for a moment "Yes I'm free, why?"

"Then, how about we met at Florean Fortescue tomorrow at, hmm, 3 p.m.? I mean if you want to" Harry asked and the boy looks thoughtful for a moment and then nodded

"Great, then I will meet you at 3, now I suggest you search more about dark arts" seeing the boy's alarmed looks Harry promptly assured "Just search what makes a dark magic classified as dark, I suggest you read the book that I bought and think on your own what is it that makes some people evil, is it the magic or is it the intent? Tomorrow we will talk about this more deeply, okay?"

The boy looks torn between wanting to accept and refusing, finally after a moment he decided to accept Harry's offer.

Harry made a leave to pay the books but still able to hear the boy's voice when the boy said "Right I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Ronald Weasley"

Harry sent a smile as he kept walking and shouted over to the boy "My name is Harry Potter". Harry didn't notice that he had left a gaping Weasley behind.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Aunt Minerva asked him when they've met again. Harry looks sheepishly at her when she glared at him.

"I'm sorry Auntie, I got carried away" his Aunt sighed and shook her head and muttered something that he was not able to hear under her breath.

Then she said that Professor Snape is already back at Hogwarts and she made to leave "Let's go back to Hogwarts Castle Harry"

Harry bit his lips, this is it. He is going to ask her to let him stay in the Leaky Cauldron, hopefully she would let him stay.

"Umm Auntie" Aunt Minerva stops and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gulped and asked "Erm, it's not that I don't like it at Hogwarts but may I stay in the Leaky Cauldron? Professor Snape said that it is a pub and an inn" He looks hopefully at her but winced when she glared at him

"Absolutely not" Aunt Minerva said sternly.

"But Auntie, would it not be more practice if I'm already here rather than having to bother you?" Harry said trying to persuade her.

"I'm not bothered Harry, and it's still a no, I won't let you stay in the Leaky Cauldron alone as along as I'm still able to let you sleep at Hogwarts, and you are going to go asked Ťäķh Aŕnœk for a house anyway, you can wait" she said

Harry looks surprised "How do you know that I'm going to ask for a house?" Aunt Minerva rolled her eyes "You look obvious"

They proceed to go to the apparation point and went back to Hogwarts. All the time Harry was under the concealment spell that Aunt Minerva cast.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 9 August 1991, 08.45 a.m._

 _Hogwarts Gate_

 _Scotland_

With a looks of happiness Harry walked towards Hogwarts Gate and saw that Aunt Minerva is already there. Greeting his Aunt they then walked together to the apparation point.

Ten minutes later they finally arrived at Gringotts and went inside.

They went to a different teller than yesterday and asked for Ťäķh Aŕnœk.

"Excuse me ïkh" Harry started politely and the teller shot his head up and seemed to recognized him. How, he didn't know.

"What is it?" he asked

"May we see Ťäķh Aŕnœk please?" the teller nodded and he said in Gobbledegook, the goblins native language that Harry is currently learning from the books that Ťäķh Aŕnœk.

Harry managed to understand some words like 'take', 'same', and 'curious'. And after the teller told both Harry and Aunt Minerva to go follow another goblin Harry said in gobbledegook _"May your gold flow and your enemies fall to your hands"_

It was the only sentence that Harry managed to learn last night as he spend more time reading the books on goblins traditions and proper manner. As well as reading a Hogwarts a History gaining yet more information about Hogwarts.

The teller's eyes widened in shock and promptly replied _"And may you gain gold too and spill your enemies blood"_. Harry almost didn't understand as there are some words he didn't know but he guessed that it wasn't that different from what he had learned.

They walked to the same office as yesterday for about five minutes with another goblin and Harry used the same manner as he did with the teller and received the same answer though slightly different answer, all the while Aunt Minerva is in both shock and amusement.

"I see that you have used the books I gave you for good" Ťäķh Aŕnœk said from his seat as Harry grinned and said "Yes Ťäķh! Thank you very much for the books you've given to me, it's a really interesting book, I didn't know that a language could be so… so…" Harry struggled to search for the appropriate word but was thankfully saved by Ťäķh Aŕnœk.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk chuckled and said "Harsh?"

Harry shouted a "Yes!" and then blushed as he realized that he had shouted and claimed that the gobbledegook is a harsh language to the goblin.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk grinned and said "It's alright, even some of us goblins feel that the language is quite harsh" Harry sighed in relief and after being told to seat, both Harry and Aunt Minerva sit at the chairs that Ťäķh Aŕnœk had prepared for them.

"Now, as promised yesterday, today we are going to talk about the vaults and everything that you needed to know" Ťäķh Aŕnœk said to them and Harry nodded

"Firstly, do you still remember the Houses that you inherits?" at Harry's nod Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "Most of the Houses you would gain Lordships are directly related to you, however some of the Houses you would gain Lordship are either appointed to you or are through right of conquest"

Harry cut off "What does right of conquest mean? You told me that you're going to explain it to me today"

"Right of Conquest Mr. Potter is a right to gain someone else's properties upon defeating the owner of said properties" Ťäķh Aŕnœk explained

Harry is shocked as he didn't know who is it that he had defeat "But-But isn't it rather unprofessional? After all if we use that kind of thinking then the moment we were defeated than we would be able to take other people's things, what would happen if one accidentally hurt someone even just a little cut, would that makes one lose their properties? And who is the one that I have defeated?" Harry asked horrified with the idea of accidentally losing the last of his family's properties.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk raise his eye and replied "Rest assured, it isn't like what you thought of. For one to get their properties taken they must be deemed unworthy by Her Lady, Mother of Magic. And the one you have defeat is of course the former Lord Slytherin, Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Harry heard Aunt Minerva gasped besides him but ignored her for the moment and instead asked "Who is he? What do you mean by deemed unworthy? Who is Lady Mother of Magic?"

"Lady Mother of Magic Mr. Potter is the Lady of Creation, she is the one who created life, our body, gives us magic, she is the mother of every being in this world. And what I mean by deemed unworthy is the moment someone has done something terrible enough that even Mother of Magic didn't have the patient to forgive, to be shown that he or she has done something so cruel is the greatest sin as well as shame, because even Mother of Magic is ashamed" Ťäķh Aŕnœk explained and it makes Harry gulped.

"As for who Lord Slytherin is" Ťäķh Aŕnœk looks at Aunt Minerva who had a grave expression, "I will leave that to your Aunt to explain"

Seeing Aunt Minerva nodded in confirmation signalling she would explain later, Harry gestured Ťäķh Aŕnœk to continue explaining

"Now, what you need to know is that every house you are heir to has a few of seats in the Ministry, and Wizengamot both national and international. And you owned over three-fourth of Hogwarts" Harry almost choked the moment Ťäķh Aŕnœk said that he owned three-fourth of Hogwarts and heard Aunt Minerva actually choked.

Giving Aunt Minerva a drink Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "Now I'm going to tell you first about your Lordship"

Harry leaned forward and asked "When will I gain my Lordship? If the Lordship here is the same as what I know then am I only able to gain Lordship the moment I'm of age or emancipated?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded "You're correct, however as you are the last of at least three Houses, as law of Wizengamot year 1289 Letter E No.78 said _'The moment one became last heir to three or more houses, then they hereby allowed to be emancipated'_ , it Mr. Potter means that you as a heir to eight Most Noble and Most Ancient and especially with your Royalty house, you are able to emancipated yourself"

Harry's eyes shone with amazement and glint, thinking that if he emancipated himself no one would be able to force him to stay with the Dursleys, especially the old man who from what Aunt Minerva told him had left him with the Dursleys despite her warnings.

"What does one get if they are emancipated? And what do I need to do if I wish to get emancipated?" he asked waiting for Aunt Minerva to scold him but when he didn't hear any scold coming he looks towards Aunt Minerva and saw that she looks thoughtful.

"Someone who does get emancipated gets the right to take full control of their vaults and they don't need any magical guardians anymore, and should the emancipated one held a seats in the Wizengamot, Ministry or anywhere else they have a seat is still in school then they are allowed to leave to attend any meeting or the emancipated may choose a proxy should said emancipated didn't wish to attend the meeting"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk paused for a moment to drink

"In order for one to emancipated, they must undertake a ritual. This ritual is the reason why it is not allowed to emancipated unless you are the last heir of at the very least three houses, because while it only take the heir to wear their houses Lordship ring to gain their Lordship, this ritual on the other hand is quite dangerous to undergone if done without Lordship rings as they neutralized the danger of this ritual"

Harry asked "Why three rings then?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk said "Because three is one of magicks powerful number Mr. Potter, with the other number being 7, 9, and 13"

Harry oohed and gestured Ťäķh Aŕnœk to continue

"Now, you've said before that you've known what a Lordship is, correct?" seeing Harry's nod he continued "Well then we shall talk about each of your Houses now"

Harry leaned forward and focus his attention more than he did before.

"Your first House is The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter _,_ from this house Mr. Potter you will gain five votes in the Wizengamot, six votes in the Ministry, and a seat in Hogwarts board of governors. From The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Most Sacred House of Peverell you gain another 5 votes in the Wizengamots, six votes in the Ministry and six votes in international Wizengamot, though you don't have a seat in Hogwarts board. From The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black you will gain the exact same as what you gain from House Potter"

He paused to drink for a moment then continued "With The Most Noble, Most Ancient and Royalty House of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin on the other hands you not only gained 7 votes in Wizengamot, 8 votes in the Ministry from each house, you also owned Hogwarts as you are the heir to three of Hogwarts owner"

Harry heard Aunt Minerva gasped in amazement and she asked "Does it mean that he could take over Hogwarts as its headmaster the moment he became emancipated and a Lord?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk answered "It's a both Yes and No, he could not take over as the headmaster as long as he is still a student, he _could_ however dismiss the current headmaster and choose a new headmaster or headmistress whenever he wish to, and he could oversee students lessons and choose what the students will learn"

Harry's eyes twinkled and said "Really?". He was about to do a happy dance but held himself after seeing Aunt Minerva's glare

Aunt Minerva gestured Ťäķh Aŕnœk to continue

"With The Most Noble, Most Ancient, Most Sacred and Most Royalty House of Emrys and Le Fay on the other hand you won't gain any votes inside Britain"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk raise his hands at the same time as Harry and Aunt Minerva opened their mouth and gave them a shark grin.

"You _will_ however gain England's Magical World"

Harry looks stupefied and asked "Huh? What do you mean?"

Still grinning a shark grin which unnerved Harry, Ťäķh Aŕnœk continue with a glint in his eyes "It mean Mr. Potter that _you_ are going to be a _king_!"

Harry fell down from his chair and choked, besides him Aunt Minerva is no better than him albeit she didn't fell down.

"A king? A _king?!_ What do ya mean I'm gonna be a _bloody_ _king!?_ "

Ťäķh Aŕnœk smirked "I mean what I said Mr. Potter, the moment you gain the Royalty House of Emrys and Le Fay's Lordship you automatically became a king as both Myrddin Emrys and Muirgan Le Fay _is_ The King and Queen of Britain's Magical side as well as Avalon"

Still gaping but had calmed down Harry went back to his chair and heard Aunt Minerva muttered 'My nephews gonna be a king' over and over under her breath and he felt a blush starting to cover his cheek.

"But the Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Slytherin also have royalty title, does it mean that they are also a Kings and Queen?" Harry asked

"No Mr. Potter, those three Houses while has the title of royalty it means that they are recognized as a member of royalty, but not a king, the only one other than the Royalty House of Emrys and Le Fay who could become Britain's Magical King is the House of Pendragon, the House of King Arthur Pendragon, should one of his descendant have magic"

Harry's mouth went O and blink "I… see"

"Now we shall go to the next part, your assets"

Harry nodded "Assets? You mean what I gained from each House?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk said "Correct Mr. Potter, now here" he tooks out a dozen parchment and shows it to him "Is your list of assets"

Harry read the parchments and is baffled by how much money be had overall and how many properties he have all over the world.

'This-this is a lot of monies and properties, are you sure that I own all of this?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded and Harry gaped still not believing that he is _that_ rich.

Then Harry frowned "Why does the House Potter only held a few thousand Galleon"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk tooks out a black book and read "It says that both the late Lord and Lady Potter tooks out everything else besides those few thousand Galleon a few months before their death"

Harry gaped and asked "Why would they do that? And where would they took it into?"

Harry think for a moment before remembering that his parents had said that they left anything else they thought he might needed besides their journals and book and assume that is where his parents put everything from the Potter Family vaults.

Harry said "Never mind, I think I know where they put it" and gestured Ťäķh Aŕnœk to continue

"Now, there are some companies that some houses had invest as you can see from the last parchment" at Harry's nod of confirmation he continued "That is the list of every companies they invest that still exist till this day, many companies had ceased to exist that they invest so I didn't see any reason to put the ceased one in those list"

Harry nodded in understanding and Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "Now here is the list of every companies that you might be able to invest" giving another parchment to Harry.

Harry raised his left eyebrow saying "You only put the magical companies? Why not the muggle companies too?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk blinked his eyes and asked slowly "The.. muggle companies Mr. Potter? Well… I didn't thought of that" pausing for a moment Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "You know what, I will search for muggles companies that we might be able to invest and shall give the list to you next week, or if you decide to undergo the emancipated then I shall give you after you finished the ritual"

Harry nodded and looks at Aunt Minerva looking right into her eyes and held her gaze for a few minutes until she sighed and said "We will do the ritual Ťäķh Aŕnœk"

Both Harry and Ťäķh Aŕnœk grin a twin shark grin with a mischievous glint in their eyes making Aunt Minerva shuddered.

"Then we shall do the ritual in five days as it takes quite a time to prepare the ritual" Ťäķh Aŕnœk said and Harry nodded

Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "I suggest Mr. Potter that you do a full body check with a healer and send the results to us as quickly as possible so we can start preparing the ritual to adapt to your body's conditions"

"There is nothing wro-" Harry started but was cut off by Aunt Minerva

"We will check it tomorrow with Hogwarts healer and shall send it with an owl" Aunt Minerva said

"Aunt Poppy? But she already checked me hadn't she?" Harry asked confused

"The spell she used to check on you is an injury revealing spell-" here Ťäķh Aŕnœk narrowed his eyes "-unfortunately it only shows every physical injuries that you had, not any disease or else"

Harry nodded in understanding and hummed, "So I have to be checked with another spell?" he asked

"Yes, this time the full body one"

Harry accept it and instead asked "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded and "Yes, two things in fact"

"What is it?"

"The first one you see Mr. Potter" Ťäķh Aŕnœk takes out another black book from before and shows it to Harry and continued "This book contain every list of your trust vault's monies or things that has been taken out since the death of your parents"

Harry took the books and read, slowly his eyebrow rose up and said incredulously "What do you mean that there is some transaction on every year?"

"Aah, you see Mr. Potter, it is usually a tradition of every pureblood and it was even been made as a law that every children are to be given ten thousand Galleon a year from their family's vaults, and in your case as your Potter Family's vaults had been emptied except a few thousands of Galleon, instead the money that your trust vault receive came from your Father's closest house family vault, The Peverell's vault"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk paused for a moment to let it sink in and continued "If what I guessed is correct then you are muggle raised, no? And you have never made a transaction nor knew of the vaults you have before yesterday, am I correct?

Harry answered "You are correct to both guesses, ïkh"

"Then it must not have been you who made the transaction, which only leave your magical guardian who made the transaction as you don't have any close living relatives beside your muggle relatives and from the Blacks, the Malfoys and some other family, but they aren't close enough to be able to make transaction though they are able to inherits should you die"

Harry frowned and felt an anger forming inside "Who is my Magical Guardian? Why did he or she takes my money? Where did they take the money to?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk looks at Aunt Minerva for a moment but seems to decide to tell both Harry and Aunt Minerva "Your Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts current headmaster"

Harry heard Aunt Minerva gasped and looks at her questioningly. She noticed his looks and bit her lips, she looks like she's debating whether to tell him or not.

She decides on telling him quietly "Albus Dumbledore is he one who brought you to the Dursleys"

Both Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk said something to him but he didn't notice and heard it as he sees red the moment Aunt Minerva said that Dumbledore guy was the one who left him in that _hellhole_. Harry could feel something inside his body stirred and rise up. The more he feel his anger rise and his blood feels boiled, the something he felt kept rising and rising until finally he couldn't take it anymore and screamed in rage.

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

The room suddenly exploded and everything became broken and both Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk were thrown into the wall, though it did not make them unconscious so they quickly approach Harry and saw that Harry is crying an angry tears.

Hugging Harry, Aunt Minerva reassured him that she is there and said that he must be strong and to not let the anger consumed him. Meanwhile Ťäķh Aŕnœk asked for another goblins to repair his office.

About twenty minutes after that Harry finally lose enough of his anger and recovered, ready to hear more information from Ťäķh Aŕnœk.

Harry apologized "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble I've caused Ťäķh Aŕnœk, I should have more restraint and know better than letting my anger consumed my mind"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk sighed "I understand Harry it is normal of you to reacted like that, you are eleven after all, however may I suggest you read books on Occlumency"

Harry perked up and said "Occlumency? My mother told me in the letter that I should learn it and to never trust _Dumbledork_ , what is Occlumency?" spitting Dumbledore's name with not little bit of anger.

It was Aunt Minerva who told him "Occlumency, Harry is an art to defend your mind from Legilimency, Legilimency is the opposite of Occlumency. Whereas Occlumency is to close your mind so that nobody would be able to see your mind, Legilimency on the other hand lets yous to see someone else's mind"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded and said "Occlumency could also be used as a way to keep your emotion in checked and with Occlumency you are able to remember things more vividly and doesn't forget easily, I'm sure it would help you with your lessons"

Harry nodded and vowed to learn Occlumency which Aunt Minerva said that she is going to ask Professor Snape to teach him Occlumency as he is a master in both art.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk continued "Now before I tell you the last information, I needed to ask, do you know of your godfather, Sirius Black?"

Harry's eyes widened and besides him Aunt Minerva tensed. "Godfather? I have a godfather?"

"Yes you do Harry" Aunt Minerva said gravely

"Then where is he? Why didn't he raise me? Aren't I supposed to be with him?"

Seeing that Aunt Minerva is distracted, Ťäķh Aŕnœk explained "That would be true, however even if he wants to raise you he won't be able to"

Confused, Harry asked "Why not?"

"Because your godfather is currently in Azkaban, the Wizarding World's prison for something he didn't do"

Aunt Minerva snapped out of her trance and asked incredulously "How is he imprisoned for something he didn't do, after all he had done!"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk stated calmly "Because, Mrs. McGonagall. He is still the Lord of The Most Noble and Most Ancient of House Black"

"How does that explain things?"

"Usually, the moment a Lord goes to prison their Lordships are rebuked and they are no longer a Lord. However, with Lord Black's case, he is _still_ a Lord by the wish of Lady Mother of Magic, as she is the only one who could makes it possible that he is still a Lord"

With a shocked face Aunt Minerva said "Then-Then, he is innocent? All this time he is inside Azkaban for something he didn't do!" she looks sick and was given more drink by Ťäķh Aŕnœk.

Talking more about what can be done in order to freed Sirius they decided to search more about Sirius's trial and hopefully search for a loop so. Other than that they also talks about when is the good time to wear the Lordship rings and after a lots of discussion they finally decides to try wearing the Lordships rings now.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk went out for a while before coming back with him a white coloured bag. Ťäķh Aŕnœk opened the bag and took out several box of ring.

"Now, what you need to do Mr. Potter is say" Ťäķh Aŕnœk told him what was needed to be said the moment he wore the rings so that the rings magic could decide whether he deserved to be the House's Lord or not.

He wore the Potter Lord ring first and said solemnly "I, Hadrian James Potter, hereby declare myself ready to be judged by Lady Mother of Magic, I hereby opened myself to be observed, and perceived. May Lady Mother of Magic choose me. So mote it be!"

Suddenly a light formed on his hands and Harry felt like he was being watched, the feeling is so intense that he feels like he was going to collapse. But he hold himself and stay strong. After a few moment the feelings stop and he felt warm feeling envelops him and looked that the ring had adjusted itself on his left middle finger.

After that he repeat it with all the other rings though with less intense feeling and after a good ten minutes of gaining all of his Houses Lordships except the Blacks as Sirius is still the Lord Black, he and Aunt Minerva decided to go to to one of the House's vault, the Emrys vault number 1 to be exact.

* * *

They went to the deepest vault within Gringotts and the moment they arrived they saw several dragons guarding it, which Harry gawked at. And Harry got unnerved because they keep observing him with such intense look in their gaze that seems to penetrate right into his soul. Gulping, Harry continued walking and went inside the vault.

Both Harry and Aunt Minerva gasped as they saw gold upon gold much more than what either of them had seen before. This time though unlike with the trust vault, Ťäķh Aŕnœk also went inside together with them and explained some.

"Do you see that armour Mr. Potter?"

Harry looks at the red and silver coloured armour almost immediately, he didn't know why but he feels drawn with the armour. It feels as if it was asking him to take it.

"That armour you see, is the armour that King Emrys himself had worn during his days, it is said to be the strongest armour ever graced the Magical World, not many human remembered about this armour and its complete set anymore, however we goblins still remember"

He paused to take a breath for a moment and then continued "We still remember how strong this armour is when King Emrys had wore it, we don't know whether it's still as strong as what it used to be but I'd bet that it is still stronger than any other armours"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk then pointed to the armour's complete set. Harry is still felt drawn to the armour and he couldn't help but tried to touch the armour.

The moment he touched it however he felt something pulled him and he couldn't see it but both Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk gasped as a light filled both Harry and the armour for a few seconds and the moment the light died out both woman and goblin see that Harry is wearing the armour complete with its set and Harry is wearing a red coloured cape with the image of a Silver Royal Phenix engraved on the middle of the cape.

When Harry turned back he saw that Aunt Minerva is crying and asked in a worried tone "What's wrong Auntie?! Did something happen?"

Aunt Minerva shook her heads and wiped her tears "No Harry, I'm really proud of you, you know that?"

Harry just look stupefied and said "Huh?"

Aunt Minerva chuckled and conjured a mirror "Why don't you see yourself Harry"

Curious as to what makes Aunt Minerva to act like that he looks at the mirror and proceed to drop his jaw the moment he saw his reflection and sputerred

"Wh-Wh-What the bleeding hell happened to me?"

Aunt Minerva glared and scold him which makes him wince and look sheepish.

"But seriously, what really happened to me?" Harry asked

"It seems Mr. Potter that the armour had chosen you to be the one worthy enough to use it" Ťäķh Aŕnœk said and then asked Harry "What makes me curiou is what makes you to touch it? Surely you know better than touch something you didn't know safe or not?" he didn't look impressed

Harry winced and said "I know that it is very stupid of me to touch things recklessly but I couldn't help it Ťäķh"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk send a questioning looks and Harry continued "Well, when I saw the armour it felt like it was calling me, the feeling got stronger and stronger as we get near it and then I touched it and as you can see what happens after" Harry shrugged

Ťäķh Aŕnœk stroke his jaw and said "Interesting, you say that you feel something is pulling you? Well then, how about you try sensing it again?"

Seeing Harry's confused looks Ťäķh Aŕnœk explained "I mean, why don't you try to feel the pull again? Sense if there's another thing that pulled you"

Harry catch on to what Ťäķh Aŕnœk is trying to say and did as was asker. Closing his eyes he walked around letting his sense do its magic and after a few moment he finally felt something else pulled him, the feelings not unlike the one he felt with the armour.

Getting nearer and felt the pull at the strongest, he finally opened his eyes and saw a small silver egg with what looks like a golden runes engraved on it. The egg looks like it pulsed with power.

Harry heard Ťäķh Aŕnœk and Aunt Minerva looks at the egg besides him.

"Its an egg and it doesn't looks like a normal egg" Aunt Minerva comment quietly

Harry nodded and asked "Should I touch it?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk nodded "I think you should, if it really pulled you then it must have been something important, and the egg pulsed as you got closer, who knows maybe it was waiting for you"

Harry nodded and touched the eggs. Instantly another light formed around his hands and he could feel his hands getting warmer for a few moments and he faintly heard a crack. The moment the light died out, he is surprised as he could only see ashes instead of any animal that should have been there.

He was about to comment on it when suddenly a head poked out from the ashes and chirped at him, it was a bird. Harry scoop the bird and saw that it was some kind of bird he had never seen before and he had read books about all birds in the Mundane World when he was about eight year olds and guessed that it was a magical bird. Faintly he could hear both Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk gasped

"That-That's a phoenix!" Aunt Minerva said, she looks very surprised and is staring at the bird now identified as a phoenix in amazement.

"That's not all, it's not a normal phoenix" Ťäķh Aŕnœk looks at the phoenix in the same amazement and continued "That's a Royal Silver Phoenix!"

Harry looks at the featherless phoenix and said "She is going to grow a Silver feather?"

"She?" Aunt Minerva asked

Harry scratch his head and said "I don't know, somehow I felt that she is a girl"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk hummed and said in amazement "It is really a curious thing, first you are the heir to so many powerful houses, second you have the chance to become a king, third a legendary armour choose you to be the one worthy enough to wear it and last you gained a phoenix, a Royal Silver Phoenix"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk gestured both Harry and Aunt Minerva to follow him.

They arrived and Harry could see a short pillar with something on top of it. He looks closer and his eyes widened as he saw a majestic crown, "Is-Is that?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk grinned and said "King Emrys royalty crown at the flesh!"

Harry could only gape and closed and opened his mouth.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk look pleased with himself and said "Now Mr. Potter I want you to try wearing the crown"

Startled, Harry could only said "Y-You want me to WHAT?"

"I want you to put the crown onto your head"

"But-But why?"

"Because Mr. Potter if you try to wear the crown and it accepted you then you are officially able to claim the throne whenever you wish to"

Harry's mouth went O and he asked in confuse "Didn't I already able to claim the throne the moment the Lordship ring accepted me?"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk shook his head and said "No Mr. Potter, the ring is the Lordship ring not the King ring"

Harry nodded in understanding and Ťäķh Aŕnœk opened the glass that surrounded the crown. Harry took the crown and looks at Aunt Minerva who smiled with her eyes glassed

He looks at the crown with his hand tightening and hesitated for a moment, but in the end he decided to try and put the crown on top of his head.

The moment Harry wore the crown his view suddenly changed and he began to saw flashes of his own memories and watch everything. It seems like ages until the memory finally ended and when he thought that it was over another memories of someone he didn't know came up and watched the new memories.

He watch as a boy around eighteen years old with black hair and blue eyes came into a village where he found out is Camelot and he realized with widened eyes that he is watching Merlin's memories.

He watched Merlin's adventure with Prince Arthur, the day where Arthur is crowned as Camelot's King, the day where Freya died, the day Morgana went evil. He watched as Merlin killed both Morgause and Mordred and saves Morgana back from her sister's hasutan. He watched as Merlin is crowned as Avalon and the Wizarding World's King, he watched as Merlin married Morgana and he watched every war that Merlin had attended.

He watched as Merlin saved Arthur again and again, hiding his power with cunningness that really impressed Harry.

And most of all he watched and receive every knowledge that Merlin had and realized that he had just gain over 150 years worth of knowledge.

The memories ended and Harry found himself back in the vault and that he is currently on Aunt Minerva's lap and she is currently twisting his hair around.

"Ugh-What happened?"

Aunt Minerva answered "You fell Harry, you fell unconscious about ten minutes ago"

Harry look surprised "Only ten minutes? I feel like it was longer than that!"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk perked up and asked what happens while be was unconscious and Harry explained about the memories and knowledge he had receive from the crown and Ťäķh Aŕnœk believed that the crown had accepted Harry.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk looks excited and said that Harry must take the throne quickly so that he could start changing the Wizarding World but Harry refused

"No I don't think it will be good for me to take over the Wizarding World now" he shook his head

Ťäķh Aŕnœk scowled and asked "Why not?!"

Harry explained "If I take over now and change things too quick, the Wizarding World will not accept the fact and they will surely rebel. They won't trust an eleven year old no matter even if I was proven the King"

He paused for a moment and then continued "No, it is better for me if I take things slowly and make people think for themselves, it will make them think positively, as it is there are many people who won't like our plans, we don't need more people to be against us"

He takes a breath and continued "And we don't have many people now to help us, we only have what? 6 people if we conclude Aunt Poppy, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, we need more people, no one can change things by themselves"

Harry then looks right into Ťäķh Aŕnœk's eyes and said with confidence "However know this, no matter how hard and long it will take I **will** change this world, I **will** make this world be the better world, I will change this world of its discrimination, and I will make sure that someday the day where anyone can make friends with each other and free from any bigots, and where magical creatures are not looked down to come true!"

Harry put his right hands into his chest for a moment and then vowed "I vow this as my duty as King Emrys II of England Magical World and Avalon to make my country be a better country, free of discrimination no matter how harsh I will have to go through! This I vow on my magic. So mote it be. So mote it be!"

Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk gaze at Harry in amazement and then looks at each other and nodded.

Both of them get on their knees and kneel at Harry surprising him and look confidently at Harry and vow "Then I Aŕnœk of Ýœgřaķ clan/Minerva Marie McGonagall shall vow to always be there and loyal to King Emrys II, to help him change the world to be the better world, and I shall do my best to help no matter how hard and harsh it will be"

They put their right hands into each of their chest and finished the vow "This I vow on my magic. So mote it be. So mote it be!"

Harry could only gape in shock and asked both Aunt Minerva and Ťäķh Aŕnœk to stand up and looks at them in amazement.

For a few moments of looking at each other Harry finally said "Well…" he licked his lips "I didn't see this coming"

Aunt Minerva chuckled "Neither did I Harry, neither did I"

Harry clapped his hands "Well then, I guess it's time to get out and I still have an appointment at 3 p.m."

Harry turned to Ťäķh Aŕnœk and said "Originally I was going to ask for a home that I own as I wish to live in a proper home instead of in Hogwarts but now I don't need to ask anymore as I already knew where I wish to stay"

Ťäķh Aŕnœk asked where Harry will stay and Harry grinned slyly and said "Why, the Emrys Castle of course!"

Leaving a gaping woman and goblin behind, Harry laughed and went outside into the cart

* * *

 _Florean Fortescue 03.15 p.m._

 _Diagon Alley_

 _London_

After both Harry and Aunt Minerva finished with Gringotts around 2 p.m. both of them decide to talk at the Leaky Cauldron about what really happens with Harry's parents and who the former Lord Slytherin is.

Harry is shocked at knowing that his parents had died protecting him, he shed a tear in grief as he finally know the truth. And he groan at the Wizarding World's stupidity as he heard that he is hailed as a child saviour and is called 'The Boy Who Lived' and the fact that they called the Dark Lord Voldemort that he supposedly defeat as 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. As Harry know what his name really is he decided to call the Dark Lord as 'Tommy Boy'. And they talk more about it until he realized that it was already past his appointment time and go to the Florean Fortescue.

So here he is in front of the ice cream shop slightly late. Going inside he search for the ginger haired one Ronald Weasley.

He saw that Ronald is already here at the corner eating an ice cream and is looking quite bored. Harry approached the boy and greeted "Good afternoon Weasley"

Ronald glared for a second before answering "Good afternoon Potter, why are you late? And you may call me Ron, you know"

Sitting Harry answered "I'm sorry Ron, I forgot the time as my Aunt was explaining some things to me, oh and you may also call me Harry"

Ron slowly nodded and he quietly said "Erm, I've read the book 'ou know"

Harry look pleasantly at Ron "Do you really?"

Ron nodded and said "I also read the magical theory book **'What Do You Know Of Magick'** "

Harry looks surprised and said "Really? I also read the book"

Harry asked again "So…" he looks at Ronald, "What do you think?"

Seeing Ron's confused looks he elaborate "I mean what do you think of magic in general now? Does dark magic instantly made people evil? Does light magic instantly made people saint?"

He raised his left eyebrow and held Ronald's gaze "So?"

Ron licked his lips looking unsure "If what I've read is right then, I… don't think that Dark magic is necessarily evil"

Harry gestured him to continue

"I mean the magical theory book says that people's magic affinity was defined by their natural core" here he looks questioningly at Harry "And people could have been born a light core, dark core, and gray core naturally, so it doesn't mean that people choose to be dark or light or gray doesn't it?"

Harry nodded and smiled at him causing Ron to look more confident.

"And well I had a lot of thinking yesterday" then he grinned "My mother almost had a heart attack when she saw me reading a book willingly"

Then he continue "Anyway it also said that magic are used based on intent, now, if we use that theory then doesn't it mean that it's up the people's choices to use magic for evil use, not the magic itself"

Harry nodded and said "Which means?"

Ron answered and he nodded to himself "Which means that even if someone have an affinity toward Dark magic, it doesn't necessarily means that someone is evil"

"It also doesn't mean that every light cored people is good" Ron frowned, "One could be evil even if his or her's magic is light or gray"

Harry nodded and said "Good thinking Ron" Ron grinned and Harry continued "What you said is correct, someone could be very evil and if said someone's core is light then no matter how much evil things he or she had done it still won't change the fact that he or she is a light wizard"

Ron continued "Simply because he or she was born with light magic"

Ron stay quiet for a few moments before saying "My mother's family had been called Dark family until my mom's grandfather changed things and declare himself a light wizard and my father's family had always been gray until my father married my mom"

Ron asked "Does it mean that there's some chance that I could be either a dark or gray wizard?"

Harry stroked his jaw and think for a moment "You could… be a dark or gray magic, however" here Ron looks questioningly at Harry "You could also be a dark gray wizard or a light dark wizard"

Ron looks stupefied and said "Huh? What do 'ou mean by dark gray and light wizard? I thought that one could only be dark or light or gray?"

Harry chuckled "Yes normally people only had dark or light or gray, however while it's true, not every people only had one affinity"

Ron asked "You mean that someone could have a multiple cores?"

Harry answered "Yes and no, no one have more than one core Ron, now people are born with either dark, gray or light affinity you know that, however do you know what would happen if someone who had a gray and dark affinity are learning light magic as what we are going to learn in Hogwarts?"

Ron closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment until he finally opened his eyes in realization and said "Then said someone's core would gain some lightness on it, isn't it?"

Harry nodded and smiled praisingly at Ron "Correct, he or she who have a light affinity and learn gray magic would become a light gray wizard, the same as the opposite, the gray affinity learning light magic, and the same goes with gray and dark, dark and light and so on"

Ron hummed and then asked "Then why did anyone said that every dark wizard is evil? If magic is used based on intent, them why only dark wizard or to an extent dark grey and light grey wizard that is called evil?"

Harry sighed and said "Ron what do you know of human's nature?"

Ron looks confused "Human's nature? I… don't know"

Harry nodded "I guess so, you probably never heard of it but in the Mundane World there is a study called psychology"

Seeing that Ron is still following he continued "Psychology is a study where we mundane raised and real mundane are learning human's behaviour and mind, psychology studied how people's mind work like how would they react if something really bad happened to them, for example psychology study what would happened if one got kidnapped for about… two weeks, would they got paranoid? Would they still act like what they normally do? Or would they change personalities?"

Harry thought for a moment "I guess you could say that it was what a mind healer also study"

Ron oohed in understanding "Why didn't you say so? Instead you explain that psy-psykology?"

Harry said "Psychology Ron, and as to why, well you need to know something about the mundane world too, it's not healthy to ignores anything about the other world even if you don't plan to stay there, who knows someday you will need to do something there and you don't know what to do as you didn't know anything about the other world, remember Ron that knowledge is significant and definite to our life, as long as you are alive you will always need knowledge for how would you gain the money for you to eat and have fun? How would you do things if you don't have a knowledge?"

Ron nodded and "You're right people depends on their knowledge in order to live, without knowledge we would still be leaving uneasy like the time where people still live like, err many many years ago, right?"

Harry nodded and continued where he had left off "Correct, now lets continue as to what is human's nature and what related it with why people thought that every dark magic is evil"

Harry paused to drink the water he had brought "You know that every people, no every living things have emotion no?"

Ron nodded

"Now, emotion is a really complicated things, and as psychology is learning people's behaviour and mind it also studied people's emotion. The things that makes it related to why people thought of dark wizards as evil is because, there are variant emotions, there are happiness, sadness, anger, remorse, hate, love there are so many emotions and humans are naturally have emotions, unlike animals who normally used instincts,, we living being with minds have emotions and therefore we have the emotions of greed, love, hate and many others, that is why emotion is human's nature"

Harry looks at Ron and told him "That is the reason Ron, with emotions we feel fear, we feel hate, we feel happy, love, sad and through it comes a different opinion and beliefs"

Harry paused to asked Ron "What do you think will happen if two community have a different opinion and beliefs are against each other?"

Ron scratch his head and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully "Erm, I think… that they would dislike each other like really really dislike, like.. hate! Yeah that's it like hate each other"

Ron widened his eyes in realization and said "That's why that many people beliefs that dark wizards are evil, because someone had put an opinion and belief that the darks are evil and with time more and more people believe that darks are evil until today where the darks are discriminated by the light"

He paused for a moment and continued "And not only the darks but also the magical creatures, am I right?"

Harry nodded gravely and Ron sagged his shoulder in defeat

"Merlin, I didn't know that something like this is going on in this world"

Ron then asked "So? What are you going to do in order to get rid of this discrimination?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and said "What makes you think that I'm going to do anything about it?"

Ron shrugged "Because I don't think you're the type of guy who would let things like this left alone, you've proven that you care when you explain things to me in order to change my view and you managed to make even stupid old me to believe 'ou"

Harry frowned and said "You're not stupid Ron! And you're correct I do wish to change this world, I wish to make things better"

"Better? Like what?"

"I… wish to end the Wizarding World of its discrimination of course, and I wish someday that this world would be free, where magical creature are free to mingle among us humans, where they could laugh, drink, cry and do many things together, I wish to make the world like that"

Harry looks at Ron with conviction "And I _will_ try no matter how hard and harsh and no matter how many obstacles there would be, I won't give up"

Ron looks thoughtful and asked "Why?"

Harry looks confused and asked "Why what?"

Ron elaborates "Why would you want to do that? Why would you wish to go that far for a world that wouldn't care no matter how famous you are, why would you do that?"

Harry looks at Ron in the eye and answered "Because it is the right thing to do, because this is my world too as much as the mundane world is my world too, because I care, because I lost my parents to this world's discrimination, and I would be damned if I let my parents down if I let this world fall when I could have changed it and… because I don't want anyone else to have the same destiny as I did"

Ron and Harry looks at each other so intense, they are judging each other. For a few minutes they didn't talk to each other and instead let their eyes do the talking, until Ron finally take a breath and looks at Harry so serious that it made Harry subconsciously straightened his back.

"What you're trying to do is really admirable Harry" Ron began quietly, "I didn't think I will ever have such things where I really wants to do something, until I met you"

With a stronger voice than before Ron said "That is why I'm going to follow you"

Harry made a move to speak but Ron raise his hand up and stopped him

"Hear me out please" Ron said, "I know that I'm still eleven and is not as mature as you, and I don't think that I had the same past as you that makes you be so mature" he takes a breath and continue "But I know that I wish to help you change things for the better"

Ron looks down for a moment before continuing "I am the youngest son in my family, with another five big brother and one little sister. I don't think it's as hard as what you might have but it does make things harder, as everything I do is never enough for my mother, she wants me to do the same as what my big brother do be successful, and being the youngest son I have mostly been blamed for things that in reality is my little sister did or something along that way"

Harry listen to Ron with patient

"It's not that I feel neglected or something, but I do feel unconfident, I didn't feel that I would be able to do the things that my brother had been able to do, the only brother that seems to feel the same thing as what I feel is my twin brothers, while I lose my interest in learning things, my twin brothers, Fred and George instead went into pranking. No one other than me and now you knows that the reason why they prank is because they felt the same thing as I did"

Ron sips his water

"I have resigned onto the fact that no matter what I did my big brothers and little sister aside from the twins would always be better than me, but then I met you" Ron looks at Harry and Harry suddenly feel warm

"I met you and in a few hours you have changed my world, you changed what I view around this world, you have made my perspective turned upside down, you have ignited a fire inside my heart to try things, to learn, to do my best, such things that I thought I'd never see again"

" _You_ have changed me Harry Potter, for the better. You saw me for what I am and try to change me instead of ridiculing me, and for that you have my grateful, that is why I realized then that I want to follow you, to help you, to stand beside you, together made the world better, I will stand with you and I know I'm too immature and young and weak now, but I will learn, I will train and then I'm gonna make you proud of me"

Harry is stunned, never had he thought that his attempt to make Ron understand would end up like this, and he didn't know what to do, he feels touched that even though they've only met yesterday and talked with each other for a few hours Ron has decided to help him, to stand _with_ him. And just right then he realized that he'd just finally gained his first real friend.

Harry couldn't answer as he was currently really emotional and could only nod at Ron which makes the boy smile.

Later they decided to continue their talk about magic core and this time about mundane born magical core where Harry explain that mundane born has a pure magical core untainted by either light, gray or dark magic and that their magical core can be either light, gray and dark depending on what magic type they are learning. Harry explained that in Mundane World there are such things called gene and explain that mundane born's magic is in fact make their children core's stronger should they married a pureblood as their gene are untainted as such they refresh the purebloods gene resulting in some old family abilities that had gone dormant to reawaken.

Sometimes along their chat Harry gave out the fact that the books he had recommended Ron to read is in fact not published anymore since many years ago and that the books that they both had read is the last one in the shop. This made Ron look stupefied and then laugh so loudly that many other people glared at him.

Then they talked about Wizarding World's sport game, The Quidditch which Harry noticed Ron had an obsessed with it and Ron explain it to him as Harry had revealed that he had been raised in the Mundane World and such didn't know a thing about Quidditch, something that really surprise Ron and makes him wonder as to how Harry had known so much about magic even though he was raised in the Mundane World, but shrugged it off thinking that Harry would explain it to him someday.

And then Ron talks about his family, he talks about his father, Arthur Weasley who is working at the Ministry in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifact, about his mother, Molly Weasley who is a full time housewife and mother, about his eldest Brother, Bill Weasley who is working for Gringotts branch in Egypt as a curse breaker, about his second oldest brother, Charlie Weasley who is working in Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. About his third oldest, Percy Weasley who is a fifth year Gryffindor's prefect this year, about the twins, Fred and George Weasley who will begin their third year as Gryffindors, and lastly about his only little sister Ginevra Weasley who is going to attend Hogwarts next year and Ron warned him that Ginevra is quite infatuated with Harry and might act weird around him if they ever met.

After Ron had talked about his family Harry reluctantly talks some about his life raised in the Mundane World and how it feel to study in the primary school and how it feel to live with no magic. He didn't tell Ron about the Dursleys and his Lordships as he didn't want Ron to know about it until Ron has learn Occlumency.

After that then that Ron lets out the fact that he had used his saving in order to bought the books that Harry had recommended as it is quite expensive and Harry looks guilty which make Ron assured Harry that it was okay and the books is worth it. There then that Harry promised to lend Ron his books that he had received from his parents which Ron refused as he didn't want to accidentally ruined the books which Harry insist that there is a never harmed spell that is especially for books casted on them and keep insisting until Ron finally resigned and accept Harry's offer.

Harry had asked Ron if Ron wants to stay over at his new home starting tomorrow until the time to go to Hogwarts came. Ron hesitated for a moment as he didn't know whether his mother would allow it or not. Which Harry said just to leave it to him and that he will be the one to ask his mother for permission. Ron nodded and promised to wait for Harry in the Leaky Cauldron at 8 p.m.

And Harry thought that if Ron is allowed to stay over at his Castle then they would both be able to learn Occlumency from Merlin's memory that Harry had received as well as from Professor Snape and if Rom agreed to learn it then Harry would be able to freely told Ron about his life and what he had found out in the last week.

After seeing that the time is already 05.45 p.m. Ron excused himself saying that he had promised to meet his brother Percy at Leaky Cauldron at 6 p.m. to go back home.

After Ron had left Harry go meet Aunt Minerva who had been meeting with her friends at Melanie's Tea Time, and went back to Hogwarts and sleep there for the last night until he went to Hogwarts officially as a student.

Upon reaching Hogwarts, Aunt Minerva immediately took Harry into the Hospital Wing where Aunt Poppy do a full body check and discovered that he had a long term of malnourishment and told Harry that he had to drink a Malnourishment Potion everyday until his first hear of school ended less he would always be short and he also found out that his eyes are treatable and is recommended to heal his eyes before he turned thirteen. Something which Harry is happy about as he didn't want to be hindered by his eyes during learning.

After that they went to eat dinner in Hogwarts kitchen where Harry met house elves for the first time and gasped in horror as he heard Aunt Minerva told him that some family treat house elves badly and include it up into his list of making things better. Though he is slightly relieved at knowing that not every people treats house elves badly.

After that Harry told Aunt Minerva that he had met a new friend and told her everything that had happened. Aunt Minerva is silent for a moment after he finished telling her what had happened and that he wished Ron to be allowed to learn Occlumency together with him and said that yes it would be better if Ron learn Occlumency too but she told Harry that he have to explain it himself why Harry wants Ron to learn alongside him to Professor Snape which Harry agreed, and asked Aunt Minerva whether its alright or not to tell Aunt Poppy, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.

Aunt Minerva agreed that it would be better if Harry told them of what happened today and yesterday.

Harry had told the three of them immediately after he finishes his dinner and also asked Uncle Severus who had been rope into letting Harry to call him Uncle after Uncle Filius had told Harry that it is okay for Harry to call him Uncle, to let Ron learn alongside him all the while fidgeting under Uncle Severus's penetrating gaze, until Aunt Minerva glared at Uncle Severus, and Uncle Severus sighed and told Harry that neither Harry nor Ron would tell anyone of this and said that if Harry wished for another friend of his somewhere in the future to learn Occlumency too, then Harry better be ready to teach them himself. Harry accept Uncle Severus's term.

After that Harry went back to his room and with the thought that tomorrow would be a better day, Harry went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N : Okay Chapter three is done and there's quite a lot of information in this chapter, and some things might look quite exaggerate but I don't care because it is what I wish to write, hehe :D. Anyway in this chapter Ron might be quite OOC but I already explain as to why Ron seems different from the dialogue between his and Harry's conversation. Another thing is the King things, I know that it might be a little bit too fast for all three of them to decide to follow Harry, especially Ron but as I've wrote it already, Harry impressed them so much that they willingly follow Harry, and well… that is all for now**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : The real** _ **Harry Potter**_ **is not mine, but this story is mine!** _ **Harry Potter and The Time of Changes**_ **is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Orion**

 _Wednesday, 10 August 1991_

 _Leaky Cauldron_

 _London_

He, Hadrian James Potter is nervous. Why is he nervous? Because he is going to ask his new friend's mother for permission so that his said new friend could spend his remaining summer days until it's time to attend Hogwarts come, in his new home that he will be going to start living at today.

He know that it is kind of stupid to invite someone he barely knew for over a day into his new castle that he himself hadn't seen never mind used before. But he couldn't help it, Ron is his _first_ friend after all.

So here he is in the Leaky Cauldron sitting while fidgeting and keep looking around for any sign of Ron. Beside him is Aunt Minerva who will be coming to Ron's home and his new home too.

"Would you please stop your fidgeting and stop looking around? Its kinda annoying to look at" Aunt Minerva's right eyebrow is twitching and she does looks annoyed, while Harry just pouted.

Suddenly the fireplace in front of the table that Harry is residing formed a bright green fire and to Harry's surprise Ron came out of the fireplace and grinned toward Harry.

"Heyya mate good mo'ning! And uh, good morning ma'am, err, my name is Ronald Weasley" Ron greeted Harry casually at first but the became more respectful the moment he saw Aunt Minerva

Harry grinned back and said "Hey Ron good morning!"

While Aunt Minerva smiled at Ron, "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley, my name is Minerva McGonagall" Ron seemed to know her as his eyes widened and said in surprise "You're Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher!"

"Why, yes I am Mr. Weasley, I guess you know of me from your brothers and parents, am I correct?" Ron nodded and then said "Err, nice to meet you too Professor" he then looks at Harry "Well then shall we go to my home?"

Both Harry and Aunt Minerva nodded however before they could go Harry asked "Errm, what should I do? And what did you do before Ron?"

It seems both Aunt Minerva and Ron forget that he is mundane raised and looks sheepish that they didn't explain it to him before hand.

"What I did is called Floo Harry, it is how we usually transport to another place that is connected to a Floo network" Ron explained and then continue "What 'ou have to do is hold these powder" he gestured to the powder beside the fireplace "And then throw it down and said the place you wish to goes password, now my home's Floo password is 'The Burrow'"

"A suggestion Harry, you might wish to wait for a moment before you go out of the fireplace after you arrived" Aunt Minerva said and Harry nodded

Ron go first and said "The Burrow!" and suddenly the bright fire formed again and Ron disappeared from the fireplace.

Feeling a bit more confident Harry went inside the fireplace and throw the powder and also said "The Burrow!". Harry exactly felt like he was currently riding the Gringotts cart albeit not as fast and it makes him feels like he was being spinned around. After a moment he felt his feet touch the ground, heeding Aunt Minerva's suggestion Harry wait for a moment until he felt alright and get out of the fireplace in time to miss Aunt Minerva coming up behind him and gulped _'I need to learn to get out quickly and gracely less I got hit every time I used the Floo!'_

Harry look around and saw that there's quite a lot of things around the room and he saw many things being done by magic and there's something in here that makes him feel comfortable.

Ron gestured both Harry and Aunt Minerva to follow him, and they went to another room, this room held both the kitchen and a dining table. Harry saw that there's around seven people excluding Ron that was seated in the chair and saw almost everyone there had ginger hair except the two women, well one woman and one girl to be exact, who had a red hair.

"Hello dear, and… Oh my, Professor McGonagall!" the woman who he guessed is Ron's mother, Molly said.

Both Harry and Aunt Minerva smiled at Mrs. Weasley and answered back. All the while, two boys who looked exactly the same choked while the other boy who looks older than the others look surprised, and the other man who Harry guessed is Ron's father while the boys are, Fred, George, and Percy. While the only girl who Harry guess is Ginevra only watch both Harry and Aunt Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall/Minnie!" all three boys greeted, and Aunt Minerva greeted back though both she and Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins who grinned.

"And who is this young lad?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Oh right, Hello, my name is Harry Potter sir" Harry introduced himself and the moment he said his name every Weasley except Ron suddenly stopped and looks right at him, or more specifically at his scar that Harry knew is the one thing that people would search as a proof that he really is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

They gaped for a moment until the girl, Ginevra eeped and run away from the room with her face as red as her hair making her really looks like a tomato.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in surprise as Harry look stunned that someone would run away upon seeing him.

"I'm sorry for that, Harry, may I call you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked which Harry answered that it's no problem and yes it's okay to call him Harry.

Ron was asked by his twin brothers, "Ronniekins! Why-"

"-didn't you tell us-"

"-that your new -"

"-friend is Harry-"

"-Potter, huh?"

Ron scoffed and said "And let you and the others pester me? No way!"

"Still you should have told us, we could have prepare a more good foods than this" his father said

"Harry won't like it if you go as far as to prepare him good foods that cost, he would feel guilty" Ron said

"Why would he feel guilty?" Percy asked and Ron only shrugged in response

"Well come on let's eat, both of you!" Ron heard his mother told Harry and Professor McGonagall to eat

* * *

After they eat Harry waited for around twenty minutes before he asked both Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley to let Ron to go to his home.

"Erm Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Err, I don't know if Ron had told you but I invited him to stay over at my place until it was time to go to Hogwarts and I was wondering if, err if you'd please allow him to go" Harry asked nervously

Harry watch as Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley looks at each other seemingly talking at each other. After a few moment they finally looks back at him and Mr. Weasley said

"Ron may go with you, however I expect him to send a letter every day alright? And may I know where your home is? And who live with you?"

Harry sighed in relief and answered "I will make sure that he write a letter to you every night sir, and I live with Aunt-err I mean Professor McGonagall" and then proceed to tell them his address

"You live with-"

"-Professor Minnie?"

Harry heard a voice asked him and saw that it was Ron's twin brothers and answered "Err, yeah, at first I'm going to live by myself as it is my home, but we decide that it would be better for her to live with me, uhh to watch over me you know?"

They raised they left eyebrow in perfect unison and asked again "Why do you-"

"-say that you-"

"-were going to-"

"-stay by yourself-"

"What happens-"

"-to your former-"

"-house?"

Harry looks at the twins as they talked and he felt like he was in the middle of watching a tennis match and it greatly confused him "Errm, well it's none of your business anyway" the twins pouted as he refused to state the reason and Harry asked "Anyway, which one of you is Fred and which one's George?"

The twins looks at each other and said "Well he's Gred-"

"-and he's Forge!"

Harry blinked and said "Soo, you are Fred and you are George?" the twins nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure you're not lying?"

The twins send a fake glares and said in unison "Of course we are serious, we always introduce with our each right name for the first time" holding their gazes for a moment Harry decide that they are truthful and closed his eyes

Though Harry didn't know whether twins would have the same magical core aura or do they have a different aura Harry still decided to sense each of the twins aura and he felt smug as he felt that yes, the twins had different aura's. While Fred and George had a similar aura they are still different, Fred's aura felt more wilder like a fire than George as his felt more calm though still wild like a wind.

Some time when he was sensing them, he felt them switch places and the moment he opened his eyes he saw that they are grinning.

"Now, now ickle-"

"-Harrikins, friend of-"

"-Ronniekins, would you-"

"-mind telling us-"

"-when did you-"

"-met our dear-"

"Ronniekins!" they finished talking in yet another unison at the end

"Bloody twins, why don't you leave him alone!" Ron came and glared at them, he looks really annoyed

Harry chuckled and said "Nah it's fine Ron, they don't really annoyed me"

"But they _do_ makes me annoyed though" Ron muttered and Harry grin in amusement

"And for your question, I met your brother two days ago in Flourish and Blott, and we kinda bumped into each other"

The twins mouth went O

Harry then heard Aunt Minerva called him saying that it was time to go to the Castle. Asking Ron if he is ready, he is answered by nod and was shown a trunk right in the corner.

They say goodbye at the Weasleys and Harry saw that Ginevra peep on from upstairs, and when she noticed him looking she let out another eep and run again making Harry sighed.

Taking out a portkey he felt both Aunt Minerva and Ron held onto him. He said "Hunith's Sanctuary!"

And in that moment he felt the same thing as what he felt when he first apparate with Aunt Minerva only this time the feeling is worse and without a potion to help him. Well, lets just say that he suddenly felt hungry again. It wasn't only him, he heard Ron did the same thing as him.

"Blimey, That was bad!"

Harry nodded and drink the water that had been given by Aunt Minerva for both Harry and Ron.

They looks up and saw the biggest gate the had ever seen, and though Harry remembered about it from Merlin's memories, it was still only a memory, not the real one.

So he gape alongside Ron and Aunt Minerva, and he saw a flash of Merlin's memories on how to keyed his blood on the castle so that Harry could get inside.

Walking up into a big rock beside the gate, Harry could see what looks like a _Qwaźer_ , a three blood runes that was connected with each other. Harry musingly thought whether it would be as cheating as he already had Merlin's knowledge inside his head, which means that he had learned many things without learning it himself. But he reassured himself that even though Merlin's knowledge is real lot, it still is knowledge from hundreds years ago, and time changed so there would still be more knowledge that he would be able to learn it himself.

Harry prick his hand and smeared his blood on the runes all the while stating "I, Hadrian James Potter hereby claimed this Castle is mine by blood and will and hereby order this Castle to obey my word"

Suddenly the rune glowed and Harry felt a pull on his magical core connecting with the Castle. Suddenly a male house elf wearing a red and silver coloured uniform bearing Emry's crest come and bowed.

"We are being hearing My King's claim, what shall His Majesty wish?" he said

Ignoring Ron's gasped at hearing what the elf's had called him Harry ordered "My Aunt and I wish to live here starting now, make the room ready for us, and also make another room ready for my friend here who will be staying for about a month, and opened the gate please"

The house elf looks excited and squeaked out a "Yes your majesty! Roppy and the other elf's shall the room ready!"

Harry added "Oh! And please take my things from Hogwarts and put them in order, understand?"

Roppy nodded and bow, disappearing with a crack then the gate opened and all three went inside.

All of them gape as they saw the front of the Castle, a Castle that looks so ancient and even both Ron and Aunt Minerva who didn't have the ability to sense magic is able to sense the magic of the Castle.

"Blimey! This is huge!" Ron shouted and then turned to Harry, "You!" pointing his finger at Harry "Why didn't you tell me that your new home is a bloody Castle!"

"Language Mr. Weasley!" Aunt Minerva scolded to which made Ron looks sheepish

Harry grinned "Well, where is the fun if you know?"

Ron send a fake glare and humphed at Harry.

They go inside the Castle and admired everything inside, they saw artifacts upon artifact and saw that there are some portraits that hasn't awaken yet and wondered who they are.

Escorted by another house elves, Loppy, Kippy, and Fappy, they went into each of their own room and readied themselves. Around twenty minutes later Ron and Harry met in the hall and proceed to look around the Castle and saw many room. They saw that there is a lots of special room that looks like they were made especially for doing magic, they saw that each special room has their own use, one room looks like they were made to be a Potion lab, another one is a Rune lab, Spelling room, Duelling room, Weapon room, and so many other rooms. Other than that they also saw that there is a really huge field that could be used for a multiple Quidditch field and still could fit more things, they also saw that there's a horse stable which makes Ron and Harry grinned at each other and vow to try riding the horses. After that they saw many more things until they finally go back inside the Castle.

After that Harry invited Ron to go to his room and introduced Ron Artemis Harry's red furred kneazle cat and Hedwig Harry's Silver Royal Phoenix which makes Ron drop his jaw in amazement and asked Harry where did he got the Phoenix

Harry hesitated for a moment on whether to tell Ron or not, but in the end he decided to be truthful and explain everything to Ron. Ron listened with patient, he looks angry when Harry told him what the Dursley had done to him while he was still in their care three days ago, he tell Ron how both Uncle Severus and Uncle Filius had saved him from the Dursleys.

He told Ron what happened when he was in Gringotts and how he found out that he was a heir to many houses causing Ron to stare at Harry and said "Only you Ry, only you" and shakes his head

"Ry?" Harry asked

Ron elaborates "Well, I just thought that maybe I could use another nickname for you"

Harry nodded and his mouth went O

Ron gestured Harry to continue, which Harry did and told Ron that he had met one Susan Bones in Madam Malkin.

"Bones? I know her!"

Looking surprised Harry asked "Really?"

Ron nodded "Yes, I don't really know that much about her but I know that she is the heiress to the Bones Family and the woman who looks like her is probably her Auntie, Amelia Bones the current Bones Dowager and is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"

Harry oohed and the continue his story, explaining how he had then go to the Ollivander Wand shop and bought his custom wand, which Ron said that it was really nice to be able to buy his own wand much less a custom wand. It surprised Harry and he asked why would he say that which Ron reluctantly admit that the wand he is going to be using in Hogwarts is his second oldest brother's wand, Charlie.

Harry told Ron that he is going to buy Ron a custom wand which makes Ron snapped his head towards Harry and said "What?! No!"

Harry raised his eyebrow and said "Why not?"

Ron sputtered "Because, because I don't want to use your money Ry, you're my friend, I don't want to use you like that" he said quietly.

Harry is speechless, Ron thought that he is using Harry for his money? Even though Harry is the one who suggested it "You're not using me Ron, I'm the one who told you to let me bought you a custom wand and that doesn't mean you are using me, besides you're my first best friend, I just thought that I was doing the right thing" Harry assured Ron and the looks down as he said the last sentence.

Ron bit his lips before "Fine, I'll let you bought me the custom wand, and I would need my own wand instead of Charlie's if I want to do my best"

Harry smiled and nodded at Ron. Continuing, Harry told Ron that Artemis had been given to him as his first birthday present by Aunt Minerva and told Ron that he had bought the rest of the schools material and of course he told Ron of the moment where they first met, which they have a good laugh.

And then Harry told Ron of the next day which is yesterday, of what had happened in Gringotts, how he found out that he owned many things, and held many seats in the Ministry, Wizengamot, Hogwarts board governors and the fact that he also own Hogwarts and that he is the potential king of Britain's Magical World. To which Ron stared at Harry in awe.

Ignoring Ron's looks Harry continued, he told Ron he found out that someone had been stealing his money to which it made Ron looks angry and asked who had been stealing, and Harry answered it truthfully. Ron stared open mouthed as Harry told him that Albus Dumbledore, the Saviour and Mentor of Light is the one who had been stealing Harry's magic, and on top of that Harry told Ron that the Hogwarts Headmaster is also the one who had dropped Harry off to the Dursleys and Ron glared hatefully at the floor saying that he is going to make Dumbledore suffer and Ron's whole face went red with anger.

Then Harry told Ron of what he had learned about Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and how he is currently imprisoned in Azkaban even though he is actually innocent. Ron gasped in horror and asked whether Harry would freed Sirius or not, and Harry of course answered that he would do anything to freed his godfather. Which Ron then suggested that they infiltrate into Azkaban and gives Sirius something to makes him better while they proceed to freed him from there.

Harry raised his eyebrow and said how in Merlin's name would they a pair of two eleven years old and possibly five adults would willing to help them, would be able to infiltrate into Azkaban, the known place as one of the most impenetrable.

Ron grinned and pointed at Hedwig which Harry realized what Ron means and grinned. Although it would take a few months before Hedwig is strong enough to flash into Azkaban, the idea is still accepted.

So still grinning Harry continued his story and told Ron that he had gone into the Emrys Vault. And explain what had happened. He explained how he had been chosen worthy by Merlin's armour and crown and he also explained the pull.

Harry looks nervously at Ron and said "Are-Are you angry?"

Ron raised his eyebrow "Why would I be angry?"

Harry said "Well I have Merlin's memories and although I'm not able to access the memories freely aren't you angry that I'm cheating?"

Ron sighed and said "Normally I would be angry and feel jealous, I would even hurt people's feeling whenever I get angry or jealous and it is my biggest shame. But with you Ry, I didn't even feel a little bit of anger or envy, so no I'm not angry with you nor did I think that you are cheating at all"

Harry then told Ron that from the memories he learn that the Castle is protected by Merlin's most powerful wards, and that thanks to the ward they could cast spells without the Ministry knowing or detecting it. Ron grin and a glint formed in his eyes as he rubbed his hands and ugh creepily.

Continuing with a sweat drop, Harry talk about how Ťäķh Aŕnœk told him that he is a king now, which made Ron drop his jaw and widened his eyes looking at Harry in shock for a moment until Harry snapped him out of the trance.

Ron then mock a bow and said "Your Majesty! Which made Harry blushed and sputtered.

He told Ron how after that he finally found out about the Boy Who Lived thing and that it was what made him late.

After Harry finishes his story, suddenly another house elf came and told him that lunch is ready. With a thought of how many house elves does this Castle have he went to the Great Hall together with Ron

* * *

Later at after lunch, Harry and Ron decided to start learning Occlumency's theory first before they begin their lesson with Uncle Severus. They learned that Occlumency need a good time of meditation so both Harry and Ron meditate for about half an hour. After that Harry and Ron decided to look up Harry's trunks more deeper and inspect things that they would be able to use for learning. So they went inside the trunks.

They saw one compartment full of jewels which they gape at and the closed it and opened another compartment, this time the compartment is full of artifacts that Harry guessed is the Potter Family's heirlooms, he also saw many wands that he realized is his ancestors wands and most probably his parents also, looking at the wands with and promised to himself to look at the wands again Harry opened the next compartment and blinked in surprise as he saw that there's so many weapon's inside and Ron and Harry looks at each other grinning, thinking that they now had weapons to train with as the weaponry rooms they had found earlier couldn't be opened which from Merlin's memories he found out that the room is only able to opened to those who had mastered weaponry.

Ron is able to opened the other compartment as Harry had given Ron the permission to and saw that it was another room of artifacts and realized that inside held many things that had been invented by his ancestors and childishly looked around until he found a locket clock with a letter stuck into it.

Reading the letter Harry found out that the locket is a time turner, an improved time turner that while a normal time turner is only able to turn for one time a day only, this time turner on the other hand are able to turn the time three times a day, and this locket clock was made by his great grandfather, Fleamon Potter.

Harry showed the time turner and the letter to Ron who had found some earrings that lets people to learn language quicker than usual, and even faster if one is an Occlumence. Ron grinned and said that if they both used the time turner then instead of only three weeks of time to study before going to Hogwarts they would now be able to have a two months and more worth of study.

So they decide to take both the time turner and the earrings to help them learn faster. Opening the next compartment Harry saw that it was a Potion lab, the next one is a Rune lab, a Duelling room, some many more rooms that would be able to be used to learn magic. Harry also saw that there is a gym room complete with a gym training set no doubt his mother is the one who design it as he doubt his father know what a gym is, the next one Harry saw is a kitchen which made Harry blinked and thought that both his mother and father had decided to design his too-many-great granduncle's invention a travelling home. He sighed and guessed that the next room is either a bedroom or a bathroom and he was right, although instead of in different room its was in the same room so the bedroom had a bathroom inside.

The next compartment made Harry drool as he finally found the library, where before he was only able to use the main books to take out the books from the library so he hadn't gone inside the library, now that he looks at it he saw that there's so many books which he guessed held more than ten thousand books, eyes twinkling Harry saw that the library is completed with a study room. Ron sweatdrop at his looks and decided to open the next which is a room that looks like it was made to be used as a hangout.

Harry remembered his parents letter and decided to go back to the outside. While touching one of the trunk Harry said "Marauder's Room!". Both Harry and Ron were instantly portkeyed to the room and grinned at each other.

* * *

Ron and Harry studied Transfiguration, Charm, and Ancient Rune until dinner time, which they then proceed to try the language learning earrings on their right ear which they had pierced using one of the spell they had found from one of the books Harry had bought two days ago and set the device to help them learn Gobbledegook, Harry is already proficient with Français and so he decided to teach Ron the language himself rather than using the earrings. They wonder how the earrings would help them learning the language, until they suddenly could hear their own voices in another language they identified as Gobbledegook, and besides citing Gobbledegook's words they found that the earring also repeat their conversation in Gobbledegook, thankfully the earring made it so they didn't get distracted with it, as such they were completely able to focus. Ron stated that it feel so cool and he decided to teach Harry of the Wizarding World's game and proceed to playing the games until it was time to sleep.

They had decided to start using the time turner tomorrow. Ron bid Harry a good night and proceed to go back his room.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron wake up early in order to run around the back field for about half an hour before they asked Loppy to make them breakfast and Harry used the chance to ask him how many house elves is inside the the Castle, imagine Harry's surprise when he learned that there are about six hundred house elves living in the basement, which made Harry horrified at the thought of his house elfs are living in the basement which while large is not a suitable place to live in. Harry gives Loppy a permission to take monies from his Vault and order Loppy to buy the materials needed to made a village in the forest that surrounds the Castle for the house elves. Loppy cried a big fat tears and hugged Harry's legs and thanked Harry profusely.

After breakfast they went to the Ollivander Wand shop in order to bought Ron a custom wand. They waited for around twenty minutes for Ron's twelve inches Blackwood and cores of Black bird and Dragon heartstring, which Ollivander would be especially good for dark arts, Transfiguration and arithmancy causing both Ron and Harry's eyes widened. After that they went to buy brooms for them to learn how to fly where Harry insist that he must bought Ron a Nimbus 2000 too, Ron could only sighed in defeat.

Back in the Castle they go to one of the special room, the Spell Casting room and practice every Charm and Transfiguration that they had learned the day before. Here they found that while they're the same at Charm, Ron is better at Transfiguration and Harry could see that Ron is a natural with it. Three hours later they went to the Rune room and proceed to try practicing using the materials in the room, though they didn't dare try make an actual Rune even with Harry's knowledge. But it had been known since the day before that while Ron did good at remembering and understanding Rune, he is still not as good as Harry who seems really natural and seems to have fallen in love with it. So they learn how to carve Rune for an hour before they decided to go fly around the field for half an hour.

Eating lunch, they continued their studying and decided to learn Defense, Herbology and Arithmancy until the time to eat dinner comes and after dinner they met Professor Snape who praised compliment them for learning the theory beforehand, saying that if only the other dunderheads in Hogwarts would have the initiative to do the same. Professor Snape taught them how to make a defence around their mind and told them that every person had their own method of defence as each had different way of showing their feeling of safety so they had to go inside their mind and made their own defence, Professor Snape that it is normal if they won't be able to finish their defence until the last of September, but he also said that if Harry and Ron practice Occlumency everyday then they would be able to shorten the time until last August.

After Occlumency Harry and Ron turn the time turner and turned back into ten hours before, the time where their other self were learning how to carve a Rune. And proceed to use the Spelling room for three hours and then ordered Fappy to make them lunch and proceed to studied Potion for two hours before they go to the greenhouse and took some ingredients to learn how to cut the ingredients the right way for brewing a Potion. They brew a few Potions that they would learn at Hogwarts and the brewing took four hours to finish as they keep messing up the potions, thougj in the end they have managed to brew two potions perfectly each.

Harry and Ron had brewed a Hair Lengthening Potions and its antidote and decided to try each of their own potion, their face showing how they feel about how bad the potion taste, they silently vow to make potion taste better. They looks at each other and grin when they saw that their potion had worked.

They saw that dinner time is already ended and ordered Fappy to make them dinner.

Finishing dinner they decided to rest their mind and instead go playing games, this time Harry taught Ron of the Mundane World's game and they have a really good time of playing Monopoly.

They found that while it's great to be able to learn more using the time turner, it was really tiring as such they decide to go to sleep rather than turning the time again.

* * *

They woke up to find that they had sleep in and conclude that the time turner's third round should be used whenever they sleep in.

The day gone fastly, studying, playing, eating, training, and the same goes for the next few days until it was time for Harry to undergo the emancipated ritual.

Aunt Minerva, Harry meet with Ťäķh Aŕnœk in his office who was surprised at how much Harry had learned and the fact that Harry said that his friend is also learning Gobbledegook which made Ťäķh Aŕnœk pleased as more humans are learning his native language. Ťäķh Aŕnœk then explain that Dumbledore had split the monies into several vaults and that there was a goblin who is helping, Harry asked what happens with the goblin which Ťäķh Aŕnœk said that the goblin already receive his punishment, which Harry gulped at because he read that Goblins meaning of punishment is really different with the humans.

Aunt Minerva asked which vaults however Ťäķh Aŕnœk cannot tell her as it is against their rule to tell other people of one of their customers vault without said customers permission. Ťäķh Aŕnœk then proceed to show Harry which mundane companies that can be invested and after a moment Harry finally decided to buy a few percent of some magical shop and one Daily Prophet from the magical and a few mundane companies from the mundane side that he believes would do well in the future, he bought around 7,5 percent from each of his Houses that he had the Lordship of which means except The Black House, and if he count them up together made him own around 52,5 percent of each companies.

Continuing, Ťäķh Aŕnœk frown and told Harry that he had been searching for Sirius's trial copy but imagine his surprise that when he asked the Black Family's account manager -Ťäķh Aŕnœk is the Potter Family's account manager- for Sirius's trial he was told with some anger from the Black's account manager that Sirius had ever received a trial. Shocked Harry asked with anger what does the Minister think, to let someone sent to Azkaban without a trial. Which Aunt Minerva informed him that the Minister back then is a different person with the Minister now. Harry asked if the Minister now is better than the last one, Ťäķh Aŕnœk snorted and said that no former Minister is as stupid as this one, he then explain who the Minister is and explain why he is so stupid. Harry's eyebrow twitch as he heard more and more about this Cornelius Fudge and he had already lose his respect for the Minister even before he met the man.

Ťäķh Aŕnœk told him that the no trial is actually a luck on their side as with Sirius having no trial means that they could push a trial for him, although they would only be able to present the idea to the Wizengamot is at Yule because Ťäķh Aŕnœk still need to secretly registered Harry's emancipated and Lordships data into the Ministry and it would take time as he cannot be careless, and the fastest he could process in at November, however at that point of time, the meeting that lets new Lord to take their seats would already be held in October and the next one would be in 28 December.

Harry nodded and said that they would still need to gather evidence that Sirius is innocent besides his parents letters and will. Harry also added that he still need to study the Wizarding Law and Etiquette, but Harry also said that Ron had suggested that he lets Hedwig to send some things to help Sirius and maybe asked Sirius for something that Sirius knew could be an evidence for them to freed him.

Both Ťäķh Aŕnœk and Aunt Minerva agreed that it is a good idea and with that they ended their conversation and proceed to the Ritual room. And they waited for the goblins who would perform the ritual for a moment.

There are a dozen goblins who would be performing the ritual, one of them told Harry to strip all of his clothes and stand in the middle of the runes. Giving Harry a blade, a female goblin told him that he must sacrifice his blood in order to complete the ritual so she said that Harry must cut himself the moment the part four of the ritual ended.

The first ritual went around twenty minutes, the same goes with the next three parts which Harry then cut himself and watch as the rune glowed and the last part, part five is the longest as it went around forty-five minutes.

After they finished, Harry met with Ron in Leaky Cauldron while Aunt Minerva went on an appointment. They bought more books about Law and Etiquette, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures, Spell Creation, and after that Harry took Ron into the Mundane World and bought more books about Psychology, Chess, Chemistry, Maths, Physics, and many other books in the nearest bookstore. Harry also took Ron to a Pizza restaurant which Ron had immediately fallen in love with the food and Harry bought burgers for them to eat at home.

Harry took Ron to the shopping mall and show Ron of the mundane's clothes style which is way too different from the Wizarding World's style, and Ron seems fascinated by how cool the style is and they ended up bought a lots of casual clothes and a few gothic clothes which both Ron and Harry likes.

They also bought a few electronics such as handphone, computer, earphone, tab, and many others. Although they won't be able to use them yet, they vow that they would find a way to makes it possible for electronics to be used in the Wizarding World or maybe they would try to make the magical version of it.

After that Harry took Ron to some histories places in London and sometime along the way they were doing alone in London and were asked where their parents are which made both Harry and Ron panicked at least until the security who asked them both had turned his attention to another for a moment and they both run away.

Grinning, Harry and Ron went back to the Castle and then proceed to eat the burgers ad their dinner and played the Exploding Snap until 9 p.m.

They used the time turner again and do what they usually do.

* * *

Time passed too quickly to Ron's and Harry's like and the days had passed into weeks and now is already the last day in the Castle before both of them went into Hogwarts tomorrow.

They started their day the same, running around the field for a few times, they then decided to ride the horses and went into the forest.

Deciding to be more adventurous, Harry and Ron went deeper and deeper until the Castle could no longer be seen.

Harry and Ron gape as they found a really beautiful waterfall, with a lots of amazing plants surrounding the waterfall, Harry and Ron saw that there are something that sparkled around the bushes and approaching the bushes they opened their mouth in amazement as they saw real fairy's not the fake one that some shop sell are playing and laughing. Although they stopped what they are doing the moment they saw Harry and Ron. They quickly hides themselves and both boys had to bit back a sigh of disappointment.

They were about to leave the place when suddenly one of the fairy peek out of the bushes and looks at them shyly. Harry decided to kneel and holds out his index finger to the fairy.

The fairy, a female one has a red hair and her eyes are purple and she also has a blue-green wings on her back, and she only stood around one and a half inch which made Harry guessed that the fairy is still a child.

The fairy held out her tiny finger and poked Harry's finger which made Harry smile. Seeing that Harry didn't do anything besides smiling the fairy pokes Harry again and again until she finally grip Harry's finger with both of her hands.

She waved her wings and fly around Harry observing him with curious eyes and then she landed on Harry' fingers and smiled at him.

Harry looks at Ron to find that he was also occupied by another female fairy, the fairy has blue hair and green eyes with a black wings on her back and is laughing.

Harry smiled at the fairy on his finger and asked whether she is able to understand him or not. The fairy tilt her head and said something in a language that he didn't understand. Understand that the language is a the fairy language Harry pointed at himself and said his name.

The fairy perked up and pointed to herself and said 'Sheina". The fairy now named Sheina is grinning at Harry who is also grinning and fly to the forest and gestured at Harry to follow her. Barely hearing Ron following too he follow Sheina.

They walked for a few minutes until they finally found a village full of fairy, both male and female. Harry could see that all the adults one around 3 inch, are working together diligently. Harry looks at them in awe and his eyes opened wide in childish glee.

Both Ron and Harry were able to watch them for a few minutes before the fairy finally notices them and they all squeaked and dropped whatever they were doing and went inside their small house.

Harry saw both Sheina and the other fairy said something in their language and suddenly the other fairy peeked out from their houses.

One by one they go outside and approach Harry and Ron. They held out their hands and the fairy did the exact same thing as what Sheina did before. Waiting until they're done crowding Harry and Ron. Both of them introduce themselves and were invited into another part of their village.

Harry and Ron stayed in the village for a few hours before they decided to continue their adventure and found another clearing, however both Ron and Harry didn't saw anything besides a desert place.

Harry thought that he had feel something pulling him toward the clearing and he actually feel something off about the clearing, but he couldn't see anything and it was already near the time for lunch so he and Ron decided to go back to the Castle. He thought that he could check whatever it is in the clearing when he is back from Hogwarts either when it is Yule or when the school ended.

Too bad that Harry didn't look back toward the clearing as a few seconds after he turned back suddenly the clearing shimmered and the clearing suddenly became a big Castle twice as big as Emrys Castle, however this Castle is more ancient than Emrys Castle would be. This Castle oozed magic that is older and stronger than Emrys Castle. This Castle is after all one of the last legacy from a world that was destroyed many many hundred and thousand years ago. Pulsing with power, the Castle glowed and rejoice for it had found its destiny, it had found _the One_!.

* * *

 _Sunday, 1 September 1991_

 _King's Cross Station_

 _London_

The day had gone as usual except for the fact that they had decided to forgo using the time turner since they want to rest their body and mind. They pack every things from the Castle that they thought would be useful and put them inside Harry's trunks.

So now on the next day, both Ron and Harry is outside the Emrys Castle ward waiting for Aunt Minerva to come and apparate them to the King's Cross Station.

When Aunt Minerva had come and asked them where their trunks are, they only grin cheekily and pat their pocket having shrink their trunks beforehand. Aunt Minerva rolled her eyes and gestured them to hold onto her.

Instantly they feel the same damned thing and though not as bad as their first time it is still bad. Aunt Minerva disapparated as soon as they arrive saying that Harry and Ron is able to search for the barrier themselves which made their eyebrow ticked.

They saw that they had apparated into an alley and proceed to go into the station. They saw many people were there, and as Aunt Minerva already hint that there is a barrier they search for the barrier.

Harry looks at the ticket in his hand and considering the fact that the platform that ot mention doesn't exist means that it was hidden so using his sensing ability Harry and Ron walked around to sense where the barrier is.

Harry let out a smug noise as they found the barrier and went through the barrier.

They saw that as it is still rather early that there isn't much people there, so when they search for a compartment they saw that many is still empty.

They walked until it was the middle of the train before they settled on a compartment. In order to fill their time they decided to read books until it was ten thirty as it was the time where Ron's family will come.

So deep in their books they didn't hear somebody opened their compartment and said

"Oh! It seems that here is already taken too!"

Harry and Ron snapped out from their books and saw that there's a boy around the twins age with brown hair and grey eyes and he's already wearing Hogwarts uniform bearing the crest of the Hufflepuff.

The boy smiled and scratched his head and asked "Do you mind? I could search for another compartment but I'm too lazy to drag my trunk"

Harry slowly nodded and the boy grinned and put his trunk on above. He looks curious when he sees that there's no other trunks besides his.

"Where is your trunks?" the boy asked

Harry and Ron looks at each other and bring out their trunks from their pocket showing it to the boy.

"You used the shrinking charm? Damn! Wish I had my dad used the same thing, does your parents shrinked them for you?"

Harry and Ron shrugged and then the boy notice that he hadn't introduce himself yet "How rude of me, my name is Cedric, Cedric Diggory third year Hufflepuff, you?"

Ron introduced himself first "I'm Ronald Weasley, first year"

Diggory whistle and said "Another Weasley huh? I know you twin brothers they are in my year, quite a rascal they are"

Ron nodded and Diggory looks at Harry.

Harry sighed and introduce himself "Harry Potter"

Diggory looks really comical as his eyes slowly opened wide and his mouth slowly opened to becoming a letter O.

Diggory looks at Harry's forehead and saw that, yes, this Harry is _The_ Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Defeater of You Know Who.

"Blimey! You really are him!" thankfully he didn't asked whether he -Harry- remembered that night or not.

Harry nodded and Diggory looks at Harry in awe. Just then Harry remembered that they need to meet the Weasleys before the train departed, casting a Tempus spell ignoring Diggory's gazed he saw that it was already 10.25.

Harry looks at Diggory and asked "Do you mind keeping our seat here for a moment? We need to meet Ron's family in five minutes, but we don't want all the seat in our compartment got taken when we come back"

Diggory nodded and said that it's no problem and asked if that mean somebody else is allowed to seat in here as long as their -Ron and Harry- seat are not taken. Harry nodded in confirmation and proceed to leave the compartment with Ron.

* * *

They saw that the entire Weasley family, this time even Bill and Charlie is there and Ron waved at them grinning.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron which Harry snickered at as he heard Ron's noise of discomfort. That is until Mrs. Weasley let go of Ron and hugged Harry instead. Harry's eye twitch as he looks at Ron's smug smirk and proceed to glared at Ron who makes a mock scared face while still smirking.

"Hey son, hey Harry" Mr. Weasley greet them

"Yo dad, mum/Hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley" both of them greeted back

"Oh dear! You may call us Molly and Arthur you know!" Mrs. Weasley said and Harry just smiled at her.

Harry heard someone whistle and saw that another Weasley that he hadn't identified yet as Charlie or Bill with a quite long hair and piercing on his ear said "I didn't believe what you said about meeting Harry Potter but it seems that I was mistaken" he looks at Harry in awe too although he didn't react like what other people do and Harry is grateful for that.

"Soooo, would you mind telling me why in Merlin's name would you want to be Ronnie's friend?" he grin and another Weasley who is bigger than him also grin.

Ron looks red and said "Shove off Bill!" the Weasley now identified as Bill, which means that the other is Charlie, chuckled and said "I'm only kidding Ron"

Ron still glared at Bill and Charlie noticed "Ron is that an earring you wear on your right ear?"

Ron touched his earring and all the other Weasley looks at it and Mrs. Weasley gasped and screech "Ronald Weasley! What have you done to your ear!"

Bill grinned and said "Good job Ron! You have decided to follow in my footstep!"

Mrs. Weasley turned to Bill and screech "Bill!"

Ron looks annoyed and explain "I'm not following you Bill! And mum, Harry gave this to me, see he's wearing it too"

Mrs. Weasley and the others looks at Harry too and saw that indeed he is wearing an earring too in his right ear albeit his is red and silvered coloured to Ron's black and blue coloured.

"But-But why would you pierce yourself?! You're still eleven!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered

"Calm down Mrs. Weasley, there is a reason of course as to why we are wearing this earring" Harry soothed Mrs. Weasley

Touching His earring Harry said "This earring Mrs. Weasley you see is one of my great grandfather's invention-" he was cut of when Percy said "Why would you give one to Ron then?"

Glaring at Percy for interrupting him and satisfied when Percy flinch a little he said "Because he's my friend that's why" Ron also glared at Percy

"Anyway this earring is quite special as my great grandfather had design it to be able to help us learning language"

The Weasleys -except Ron of course- gape and Bill said "Wow! It really helps you learn language?"

Ron nodded and Charlie asked "How does it work?"

Ron scratched his head and explain "Well, it was making us hear the language we are learnings verb in our own voices and whenever we talked it recited our sentence in the other language"

Mr. Weasley said "Doesn't that makes you distracted?"

Harry shakes his head and explain "No Mr. Weasley, my great grandfather designed it magically so that it won't distracted us and it's really soothing in fact"

Bill looks really interested in the earrings and said "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Harry nodded and let Bill take looks at his earring and Bill whistle as he realized that it was made from ruby and platinum. "Hmm, it seems like it was especially casted to make it to be able to do what it was supposed to do, I have to cast a revealing spell on it in order to know what was casted on it"

Bill looks at Harry expectantly and Harry fidget in discomfort something which Ron noticed and he glared at Bill and said "Shove off!"

Mrs. Weasley warned " _Bill_ "

Bill raised his hands and said "Alright, alright I won' bother you, though if you need help with it you can ask me okay?" though still uncomfortable Harry nodded which make Bill grin.

The twins then asked "Please tell-"

"-us Oh great-"

"-one, what language-"

"-are you two-"

"-learning now?" they said the last one together.

Harry smiled and answered "We are currently learning Gobledegook"

The twins mouth went O and Harry looks toward Bill and Charlie

"Ron said that you are a curse breaker working for a Gringotts branch in Egypt, correct?" Harry asked and Bill nodded

Turning to Charlie, Harry asked "And you are a dragonologist working for the Romania's Dragon Sanctuary, correct?" Charlie grinned at Harry and said "'ou got it right"

"How does it feel you know working for Gringotts and Dragons?" Harry looks at them curiously.

Bill scratch his hair and said "It's… normal I guess, the goblins are a bit rough but that's it, there are many other human cursebreaker so I usually interacted with them, but sometimes I had to interact with some goblins too, but they are, uhh, they seems to not like us humans much"

Harry nodded and said "They don't like humans, yes, but that's our own fault anyway"

The Weasleys looks curious at him and Mr. Weasley asked "What do you mean?"

Ron is the one who answered his father's question "You know that many people always said bad things and always treat them bad, right?"

When he saw that his family had nod he continued "Well do you really think that they would let the treatment go untreated? Of course they won't treat us well for why should they have to treat us well when we ourself didn't treat them good"

Ron looks at his family who gape as the finally realized that fact, which they probably did.

Mrs. Weasley frown and then asked "Then what should we do? It's not like we know how to pleased them and I don't think the goblins would like it if we send them an apologies gift would they?"

Harry chuckled and said "No they won't Mrs. Weasley, they won't like it, in fact they would see it as an insult"

Seeing that he still held their attention he continued "Goblins you see is different as us humans, their tradition, their likes, their appearance, their way of view. And so we cannot think that they would like what we usually likes"

He paused for a moment "Goblins are naturally loves violent though not that much, but they are prideful and to send a cheap or homemade gift to them would means that you are insulting them, that is of course unless you give them monies or expensive things" Harry chuckled.

Harry turned to Bill and said "You better try to be more respectful, not like bowing to them or so, but respectful and politeness as they like people who is respectful and polite. Oh and I suggest you learn their language, Gobbledegook, they will treat you better"

Percy looks curious and asked "How did you know?"

While Harry just smile at him, Ron shrugged and say "Eh, he has his way"

* * *

They talk more for sometime until the train was about to depart and all four Weasley plus Harry went into the train. Splitting because both Harry and Ron wants to go back to their compartment while Fred, George and Percy are meeting their friends.

The moment they went into the compartment they saw that there's another two people besides Diggory. Harry and Ron nodded at Diggory which he replied and looks at the other two.

The first one Harry looks at is a boy with blond hair and brown eyes and the other one is a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Although the boy is bigger than Harry even though Harry had gained one and a half inch taller than before, the boy and the girl still looks at them nervously and as they were seated besides Diggory, both Ron and Harry seat on their opposite.

The two looks at Harry and Ron who looks bored as the train moved until they finally couldn't stand the tension and quietness so the boy introduced himself

"Erm hello, I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley" the boy said and the girl, seeing Finch-Fletchley introduce himself also Introduce herself.

"Err, my name is Hermione Granger" the girl said nervously and keep fidgeting.

All the other three, meaning Harry, Ron, and Diggory introduce themselves and as expected, the moment Harry finish his introduction, both Granger's and Finch-Fletchley's eyes widened and Granger said "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry pointed at his scar and Granger looks amazed at his scar and said "I have read about you, you know? I read _The Last Twenty Famous Wizard, The Rise and Fall of-"_

" _-The Dark Wizards_ yes I know" Harry interrupted her but she didn't seem to mind.

"Is it true then that you've slayed a dragon, cure the werewolf and banished the-" she asked him excitedly and Harry raised his hands and asked her.

"I guess Granger that you read all those _**fiction**_ books and bought them from Flourish  & Blotts second floor?"

Granger nodded "Huh? Why do you say that it is a fiction?"

"Because it _is_ a fiction Granger" Harry said

Granger sputtered "Wh-What?! What do you mean that it is a fiction?! Surely it is true, the books said that it is the truth!"

Both Diggory and Finch-Fletchley nodded and looks at Harry who rubbed his temple "I'm sorry to tell you but that is impossible since I myself had never recall of being interviewed for those books nor did I knew who the people who wrote those books"

He looks at Granger and said "I'm the one who the books are talking about and yet you accuse me of lying Granger?"

Granger flushed and stuttered "W-W-Well I just, the books" she said the last words weakly

Harry sighed and said "Look Granger, think about it, nobody had ever seen nor heard of me ever since I defeated _him_ , right?

Diggory shivered and all three nodded, Harry continue "Well, then if nobody had ever heard something from me for the last ten years then how would they know of what occurred on that night and how would they know that I have slayed a dragon or cure a werewolf or banish a banshee or else if they never seen me for the last ten years?"

All three of them stilled and gape as they realized that Harry is right and Finch-Fletchley said "Then, then they are lying?"

Harry nodded and said "Correct"

Fuming Granger said "How could they! Aren't they supposed to say that the books are a fiction then? And, you said that you never interviewed by them?"

Harry nodded and she continued "Then it means that not only do they lie about the fiction they also illegally use your name! That is illegal! If it was in the Muggle World then it would be considered illegal, is it the same with the Wizarding World?"

Harry nodded his head "Yes it is the same as the Mundane World"

Granger look excited then "Then doesn't it mean that you are able to sue them?"

Harry nodded again

"By the way why do you call the Muggle World, The Mundane World?" Granger asked him curiously and the other two looks curious too.

Harry answer her question "Because I don't like the word of course, don't you think that it's a derogatory word?"

They blinked and Finch-Fletchley said "Yes I do but I didn't thought to call the non-magical another name, does it mean that you also call the muggleborn as mundane born?"

Harry nodded and said "Both of us do actually" pointing at Ron.

Ron asked "Are you a mundane born? I've never heard of a Finch-Fletchley before"

Finch-Fletchley answered "Err, yes I'm a mundane born, are you a pureblood?"

"Yes, I'm a pureblood" Ron said

"And I'm a halfblood as you all probably know, by the way are you related to Gerard Finch-Fletchley?" Harry asked and looks curiously at Finch-Fletchley

With a surprised look Finch-Fletchley said "You've heard of my grandpa?"

Harry nodded "He is the Earl of Berkshire isn't he?"

Finch-Fletchley nodded "Yes"

Harry asked again "Are you going to be the next Earl then?"

Finch-Fletchley shakes his head and answered "No, my big brother Edward is the heir"

Harry oohed, turning to Granger he asked her too "And you? Are you related to Dagworth-Granger?"

Granger looks confused and said "Sorry who? I'm a mundane born too"

Harry sighed and said "I guess not then"

He stay quiet for a few moment before he said "And you are a pureblood no? Of the Diggory House?"

Diggory nodded and grin "You are correct"

And then Diggory asked "Which house do you think you will get sorted?"

Harry and Ron looks at each other and shrugged in unison and Ron said "We are okay with all of the house so we don't really care which house we will get sorted"

All the other three oohed and Granger said "Well, I want to become either a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, no offense to Hufflepuff or Slytherin but while I pride myself on being ambitious I don't think I will survive there, and I am smart and loves book anyway so I could be a Ravenclaw, and I'm quite reckless and brave so Gryffindor is also a possibility"

Diggory assured Granger that he is not offense by her words when Granger looks guilty. She sighed in relief and then turned to Justin and asked "What about you? Which house do you think you will be sorted into?"

Finch-Fletchley immediately answered "Hufflepuff"

Diggory asked curiously "Why?"

Finch-Fletchley said "Because while I think that I'm quite brave and smart, I leaned more toward hard working and I'm quite just, since I was a little boy grandpa had always told me that I must be just and well I, I think I'm quite just, and I honestly think that Hufflepuff even with its reputation is still the best house for me"

Finch-Fletchley then looks at Harry and asked "I have to ask though where were you the last ten years?"

Both Granger and Diggory also looks curious at Harry and Harry shrugged "I had been raised in my Aunt's home"

"I didn't know you have an aunt" Granger said and Harry raised his eyebrow which Granger seems to notice why he raised his eyebrow and she blushed "Sorry, I don't know you and yet I said it as if I know you, and I still using the information from those books even though I know that most of the information there is a lie"

"Nah it's okay, I don't blame for still thinking that the books are the truth, many people still think that they are the truth so don't worry about it" Harry assured Granger

Diggory asked him then "Why do you say it in the past tense? Does it mean you don't live with your Aunt anymore?"

Harry nodded and Diggory asked again "Why?"

Ron saw that Harry is uncomfortable and said in Harry's stead "It's a personal business actually so I would thank you if you drop it off"

Diggory nodded realizing that he had went overboard and mouthed a sorry to Harry who nodded and smiled reassuringly at Diggory.

They talked more for an hour and half before getting bored and decided to play Exploding Snap though they had to taught Justin and Hermione -Both alongside Cedric had given permission to Harry and Ron to use their first name and Harry and Ron did the same thing- first.

They played for a few hours until it was halfway into Hogwarts and they had just finished buying food from the lady when their compartment were knocked.

Giving permission for the person to opened the compartment and went inside, they look that the person is another first year boy with long and wavy black hair with a grey-blue eyes.

Harry thought that he had seen the boy before.

"Err, may I stay here?" the boy said nervously and Hermione said "Go ahead"

The boy sigh in relief and put his trunk above and sit beside Harry who sit beside Rom who is sitting beside the window.

Hermione asked "Why are you here? What's wrong with your former compartment?"

The boy looks contemplative before he said "I was in another compartment with three other boys and one girl and well, I don't like them so I leave"

Justin then asked "What made you leave?"

The boy said in a monotone "Because they are a bigots"

Ron blinked and asked "What kind of bigots? Bigots towards magical creature? Mundane Born? The light? The dark?"

This time it was the boy who blinked "Well they only talk about how disgusting the muggl-err you called them mundane born right?" they nodded and the boy continued "Well they talk how mundane born should not be allowed here and I don't like it so I leave"

They oohed and Hermione asked "What is your name by the way?"

The boy smiled and said "I'm Orion Lupin"

Both Harry and Ron widened their eyes and looks at each other, they had heard of Lupin before, they had found another letter from Harry's parents from the trunk explaining who Peter Pettigrew is and what a Marauders is, and of course they were given a few picture of Harry's parents friends.

Looking at Lupin more closely Harry realized that Lupin had reminded him of Sirius and Remus, and realized that Lupin is both of their son. How he didn't know and he don't like how this is going, does Sirius know that he has a son? And how in the hell do two male have a child together?!

Ron nudged at Harry and Harry saw that everybody is looking at him and he remembered that he is supposed to introduce himself.

Looking at Lupin, Harry introduce himself "My name is Harry Potter"

Lupin's eyes widened however his reaction is unlike others as instead of awe he looks nervous and paled. Harry narrowed his eyes, Lupin's reaction just proved further that he _is_ Remus's and Sirius's son.

Turning around and looks at Ron, Harry saw he nod and Ron said "Err do you mind if we cast a silencing charms around us three for a while? There is an important things that we need to talk about"

Hermione, Justin and Cedric all looks confused but nodded nonetheless and Harry cast the silencing charm.

Harry looks at Lupin who was paler than before and keep looking anywhere else besides Harry.

Catching Lupin's attention Harry demanded

"Explain _now_ "

* * *

 **A/N : Ja-Ja-Ja-Jaaannnn, Harry Potter and The Time of Changes Chapter Four and Harry finally learn something and he finally met other children around his age besides Ron! Not only meeting with new people he also met new creatures! I don't know if I did things too quickly or too slowed, but oh well…**

 **Potion List**

 **Hair Lengthening Potions : As what the name had said, it makes a person's hair lengthened until the middle back and unless you drink the antidotes or you cut it then it won't turn back again as it is not a timed Potions like some Potions do**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter, see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N : Okaay, so this is the Chapter Five and I don't know whether it would seems too slowly however this is what I wrote and what I had in mind, and I explain some things in the chapter, let me warn you again that if you don't like my fic then you don't have to read it.**

 **Disclaimer : The real** _ **Harry Potter**_ **is not mine, but this story is mine!** _ **Harry Potter and The Time of Changes**_ **is mine! And every idea inside this story is also mine, so it is one hundred percent made by me.**

 **Summary : The world had once been destroyed, and now it was slowly going to be destroyed for the second time. Many things gone wrong with the world and now the fate of the world is in Harry's hand. Tied with two prophecy, will he be able to save the world? Or will he do the opposite? Follow Harry together with his precious people help saving the world from its evil. Manipulative and evil Dumbledore, and maybe some bashing from some of the Order of Phoenix's members. Good and loyal friends! Secretly Golden and Silver Slythindors trio! Gray bordering dark but still good!Harry. Many OOC Characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **New Friends**

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lupin and said "Well? Explain to me now"

"Explain what?" Lupin asked weakly

"Why don't you start with how the hell two male are able to have a child together? Especially when the other dad is in Azkaban and there's no mention of said person in Azkaban ever having a child" Harry said he is still looking at Lupin with narrowed eyes.

Lupin gulped and said "You know about my parents then?"

Harry nodded and Lupin looks confused and said "But how? Father said that you are living with your mug-err mundane aunt"

"Was, I'm not living with _them_ anymore" Harry spit the word them and asked "Remus Lupin know that I'm living with Petunia and yet he never tried to visits me?" Harry gritted his teeth and looks furious, behind him Ron frown and his eyes also shows anger.

Lupin definitely notice Harry's anger as he quickly said "Father had tried to visits you before Potter, but _can't_ "

Harry frown and asked "Why not?"

Lupin looks nervous and said "I, I can't say"

Harry glare "Why not? Why can't you tell me?"

Lupin bit his lip and said "Look it's not that I don't want to tell but it's that I can't tell you"

Harry frown and tried to think why Lupin won't be able to tell him and briefly he remember his parents letter stating something about Remus Lupin being a furball and that his father and Sirius had to become an animagus in order to accompanied Remus.

Harry think hard and tried to remember where he had heard a description that is similar to this.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized that Remus Lupin is a Werewolf, Harry asked Lupin "Is it because your father is a Werewolf?"

Lupin who was looking at his lap as Harry was thinking snapped his head at Harry and looks very shocked, behind Harry could hear Ron gasped but he didn't said or do anything beside gasping.

Lupin stuttered "H-H-How do you kn-know that?!" Lupin looks almost hysterical and Harry reassured him

"Relax! Neither Ron nor I will expose you, now is it because he is a Werewolf that he can't visits me?"

Lupin slowly nodded and looks downright again "Father had tried to visits you several time before I was adopted by him, and he told me that there is a ward around the house that forbid dark creatures to go even near it, so Father couldn't visits you because the ward won't let him"

Harry gritted his teeth and his eyes showing his furious at someone who he knows could only be the one to put up the ward, Albus Fucking Dumbledore.

Harry softened as he looks at Lupin and said "It's okay I don't blame your father, Instead I'm blaming the person who put up the ward and if I heard correctly, you said that you are adopted? How were you adopted?"

Lupin nodded and said "I was adopted by my father when I was eight years old and back then I have just been bitten by a rogue Werewolf" he looks sad and then continued "I was abandoned by my real parents the moment they saw I was bitten and I had to live in a forest for a few days before I tried to go to the Mundane World to steal food, and I met father there as he was on the way of going back to his home after trying to go to your relatives home"

Lupin paused for a moment and then continued "Father smelled my wolf cub scent that was still lingering around me and it seems that his wolf had decided to adopt me as his second cub, as his first one is you"

Feeling braver after he saw Harry keep listening to him instead of insulting him for being a Werewolf, "So he took me to his home and care for me for a month before I agreed to be blood adopted by him and here I am blood adopted by him"

"Blood adopted? Don't you need to have two different blood to completely erased your former parents blood? I guess that your other father is Sirius Black correct?" Ron asked and looks curiously at Lupin, Harry also looks curious

Lupin gape for a moment and hesitate to answer before he saw that neither Harry nor Ron looks accusing at him for being Sirius's son, so he nodded and explain "Yes Sirius Black is my other father"

Ron asked again "So, how do you use the blood then? Sirius is in Azkaban after all, and I doubt your father actually went to Azkaban just because he need Sirius's blood"

Lupin shakes his head "Oh no he didn't need to, dad stored some blood in dad and father's house so father used the blood in order to complete the ritual"

Both Harry and Ron oohed and Lupin looks at them for a few moments before asking, "Why?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and ask "Why what?"

Lupin elaborate "Why aren't you insulting me for being a dark creature? And why aren't you angry that I'm Sirius Black's son?"

Harry sighed "Orion, may I call you Orion?" seeing Orion's nod Harry continued "Not everyone in this world is a bigots, and fortunately both me and Ron are not a bigots, so you don't have to worry about us exposing you or insulting you, we promise we won't ever do that, and about Sirius, what do you think? Do you think he is guilty or not guilty?"

Orion pursed his lips and said quietly "To be honest? I don't know, father said he beliefs of dad's innocent and that someone else had betrayed your parents but I have never met my dad and the only thing I know is his story, but my heart wished that my dad is really innocent, you know? Because father always looks sad whenever he saw dad's and your parents picture"

Harry and Ron looks at each other and nodded. Harry looks at Orion and said "Orion, we have to tell you something"

Orion said "Huh?" and both Harry and Ron proceed to tell Orion of his dad's innocence and that they know because Harry's parents had left letters and one of the letters explain that Harry's parents and Sirius had decided to secretly switch the Fidelius Charm's Secret Keeper.

Orion is both overjoyed and forlorn as he learned his dad's innocence and when Ron mentioned of their plans to freed his dad, he became determined to do anything to help freed his dad and promised to ask his father for something about both Pettigrew and his dad that could be used as an evidence.

They talked some more about how hard it was being a Werewolf, and Orion mention that even though his father had bought the Wolfsbane Potion for their daily month's transformation it still hurts like hell which made Harry and Ron looks sympathetic at Orion.

After they finished Harry finally lifted the silencing charms and cast a tempus to saw that they had been talking for an hour long.

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked curiously

"It's something personal, so" Harry looks at Hermione who nodded in understanding and she instead ask Orion which house does he wish to go, and Orion answered that he is probably either a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.

After that they talk more and after half an hour, Cedric who had gone into his other friends compartment came back and they proceed to play the Exploding Snap again for half an hour and then decided to play some Mundane games, though they had to teach both Orion and Cedric first before really playing the games.

So lost in their games that they almost missed the announcement that the train will arrive in ten minutes and they realized that they had yet to change. Hermione decides to go to the nearest bathroom in order to changes her clothes while the boys changed in the compartment.

* * *

All five first year heard a shout of instruction for all the first year to follow a really huge man that has a long hair and beard. The man gestured the first years to follow him and they walked until they arrive to a lake.

The man told him that they need to get inside the boat but only four people per board. As there five people between them Harry decided to say "You guys go ahead, I will search for another boat"

Justin started to say "But! I can go somewhere else you know, you can sit in the board with the others"

Hermione, Orion and Ron said the same thing but Harry refused, "No, you guys go together, I want to meet more people anyway, who knows maybe I'm gonna get new friends? I'll meet you in the Castle anyway, so don't worry about me okay?"

All four slowly nodded their heads and went inside the nearest boat. Harry smiled at them and go to search for another boat.

Walking around and searching for a boat which still had only three people, Harry finally found a boat.

Approaching the boat Harry asked "Hello, may I sit here please?"

The occupant, two boys and one girl nodded and Harry grinned and went inside the boat. Harry looks at the first boy and looks that be has a blond hair and brown eyes while the other boy has a brown hair and blue eyes. The only girl in the boat had brown hair and brown eyes.

Harry smiled at them and say "Thank you for letting me sit here, my name is Harry, may I know all of you three's name?"

The blond one smiled back at him and said "Anthony Goldstein"

Harry looks at the other boy and the boy also smile back at him "I'm Terry Boot"

The girl, Harry looks is quiet nervous and stuttered a little "M-My name is Lisa, Lisa Turpin"

"Nice to meet all of you" Harry grin at them and they said a 'nice to meet you too' to him.

The boat suddenly moved and Harry decided to look around instead of talking. They were on the boat for half an hour and Harry spend the time looking at his surrounding in awe as he saw so many plants and tree and he also saw something moved on the water and is curious as to what reside inside the lake.

Harry and the other three gaped in unison as they saw the Castle for the first time and even Harry is speechless with its beauty because even though Emrys Castle is almost as big as the Castle it is not as beautiful as Hogwarts.

Harry gasped as he suddenly felt something connected to his core the feeling not unlike the time when Emrys Castle connected itself with him and guessed that Hogwarts recognized him as her owner and Harry could feel a sense of acceptance from Hogwarts and smile serenely.

They finally reached the Castle and was told to wait in front of a big door. Waiting for around ten minutes which Harry used to search for Ron and the others.

The door opened and Harry could see that Aunt Minerva is the one who will be escorting them to the Great hall where they would be sorted into one of the houses.

* * *

Harry looks around in interest as he finally went inside the hall with Ron on his right side and Orion on his left while Hermione and Justin on his back.

Harry saw that on his right side is the Gryffindors and on the Gryffindors right side the Ravenclaws while on his left is the Hufflepuff and besides them is the Slytherins.

Harry saw Cedric waved at them from the Hufflepuff's table and he grinned and waved back at Cedric, the others mirrored the same thing as he did.

Aunt-no Professor McGonagall as he had to call her that now except when they're on their own or with those in the loop. She put an old looking hat besides a chair and Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Suddenly the old hat opened his mouth, something which really surprised Harry as he didn't know that a hat could be sentient. The hat then sing and after it finish its song, Professor McGonagall opened up a scroll and read out loud someone's name.

"Abbott Hannah!"

A blond girl came up to the chair and Aun-err Professor McGonagall put the hats on her head. It seems to mumble and after a moment the hat shouted out "Hufflepuff!"

The Puff's clapped and the girl quickly go to the table, her uniforms had magically changed into the Hufflepuff's colour.

The next one is someone who Harry knew, one Susan Bones with her red hair and blushing face, and once again the hat shouted out a Hufflepuff.

The next one is Boot who is sorted into Ravenclaw and the list go on until Justin is sorted to Hufflepuff and Harry grinned at him which Justin grinned back.

The next to go is Hermione who is sorted into Gryffindors and then Goldstein had been sorted into Ravenclaw. After more people, finally Orion is sorted into Gryffindor too and then Turpin is sorted into Ravenclaw too the same as Goldstein and Boot.

Finally after a long time of waiting, it is time for him to be sorted. Professor McGonagall had shouted out his name

"Harry Potter!"

As he had expected, the hall suddenly go quiet and the students began to murmur. Some had stand up in order to search for him.

Gulping Harry walked up into the chair and the murmur get louder and Harry could see Goldstein, Boot, and Turpin gape as they realized the person they had been sharing a boat is none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Professor McGonagall put the hat onto Harry's head and suddenly he heard a chuckle and someone's voice.

' _Well, well, well, Harry Potter, I finally met you, after ten years of hearing your name inside every children that I sorted now I could finally meet you'_

' _Erm, are you the sorting hat?'_ Harry thought back as he didn't think that it would be a good thing to talk out loud.

' _Yes Mr. Potter I'm the sorting hat, now let's see what's inside your head, hmm, you are quite an interesting person Mr. Potter, only one or two people who I see had the same mind as yours, not only that you are brave and smart you are also ambitious and very loyal to your people and what's this? Oh my! Oh Merlin! You are the king! My lord, and not only that you are also Godric's, and Rowena's last living descendant and is Lord of Hogwarts now, I cannot sort you my Lord'_

Alarmed Harry asked _'Why not?!'_

' _Normally I have complete control of the sorting however you are the Lord of Hogwarts, the very owner, as such I'm not able to sort you, you have to sort yourself my Lord'_

Harry sighed and said _'Very well, then are you allowed to give a suggestion?'_

' _Yes my Lord'_

' _Then which house do you think I would do best?'_

' _To be honest my Lord, every house will do you good though if only the Slytherin is still the same as when it was in Salazar's time then it would be your best choices of house however things change and it is now the worst choices for you, so I suggest you go to Gryffindors, it would fit your plans well'_

Harry hummed for a moment and then agreed that he should be sorted to Gryffindors.

Harry heard a loud cheer coming from the Gryffindors as he is sorted into Gryffindors. And Harry chuckled as he saw both Fred and George sang a 'We got Potter' over and over and dance comically.

Harry sit besides Orion who sit besides Hermione and looks at Justin across his table and smiled reassuringly signaling that he is still his, Ron's, Hermione's, and Orion's friend even if they are on different house.

As expected Ron is also sorted into Gryffindors and sit besides Harry. Harry eats the food and after he finished he looks at the teachers table and smiled at Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey.

As Harry looks toward another Professor's besides Professor Snape his scar suddenly hurts really bad and even with his higher than normal pain tolerance, he still felt the pain. He bits his lips to hold back the scream he nearly let out.

He looked down to his lap and realized that he is bleeding as he saw a blood drop onto his hand and he barely heard Hermione gasp and told Orion and Ron that Harry is bleeding.

The moment Ron and Orion looks they paled and Ron instantly goes to Percy for help while Orion takes a tissue and wipe the blood from Harry's hands and around his scar.

He heard footsteps and saw that it was Percy and he looks quite worried.

The pain finally stops and Harry quickly opened his mouth to take a deep breath, letting Orion to wipe the blood on his lips.

Harry looks at Percy who asked "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need me to ask Madam Pomfrey to treat you?"

Harry shakes his head and said "No, I'm okay now"

"What happened then?" the other prefect who had come with Percy, she also looks worried.

Harry frown and said "I don't know, I was looking at the teacher's table and then suddenly my scar hurts really bad and I had to bit my lips in order to not scream"

Percy frown and scold Harry "You should have screamed then Harry, that way we could have treat you before it bled, now after this I'm going to Madam Pomfrey and told her about this Okay?"

Harry slowly nodded but said "Okay but do you think you can ask Madam Pomfrey to heal me tomorrow? Because right now I'm really tired and wish to immediately go to the dorm to sleep"

Percy nodded and both prefects went back to their seats and Harry saw that they had gather quite a lots of viewers who looks at him curious, and Harry saw both Justin's and Cedric's worried looks and smiled reassuringly at them and mouthed that he will tell them tomorrow, they nodded.

Around twenty minutes later, Harry saw one Albus Dumbledore stand up from his seat and glared hatefully at the man though he did it discreetly.

The man talks about something that he didn't bother nearing though he did hear his warning to not go to the Forbidden Forest and to the Third floor something which made him looks incredulous, what is he planning? Letting children know that there's something dangerous and not allowed to go there won't make the children stay away! Instead it would make them do the opposite!

' _The man is planning something!'_ Harry fumed inside and after the headmaster finish his speech, the prefects escort all the first year into each of their own dorm and Harry had to walk upstairs until the fifth floor where his dorm reside.

Harry gave a tired sigh as he lie down to his bed and muttered a goodnight to both Ron and Orion and proceed to go to lala land without changing his clothes first.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron woke up at their usual time and proceed to run for an hour long and the moment they go back they were confronted by Hermione and Orion who had been searching for them.

Explaining what they had been doing both Hermione and Orion perked up and they say that tomorrow they will be joining Harry and Ron on their morning run and Hermione suggest that they also told both Justin and Cedric. Grinning, Harry and Ron promised to talk to them when they meet again.

Both Orion and Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to ready themselves and when both boys are ready, they go to the Great Hall together. Along the way all of them were being watched by the other students or more specific they were looking at Harry who is starting to get really annoyed with the intention. Whispers followed them and Harry saw many walked around just to look at him.

Getting inside the Great Hall, Harry could see that some of the teachers are already there and there are some students who is already in the Hall, Harry raised his eyebrow up when he saw that a boy, a first year too from his house is sitting alone far away from the other students from his house who already went to the Hall, and the boy looks very nervous and keep fondling his robes.

Harry decided to sit besides the boy who looks surprised when Harry sit besides him. Offering his hand Harry said "Harry Potter"

The boy took Harry's hand nervously and Harry shakes his hand, the boy answered with a stutter "U-Umm I-I-I'm Neville Lo-Longbottom"

Harry's eyes widened as he remember the name Longbottom from the newspaper he and Ron had been reading in order to read what happened after his parents demise. Harry looks sympathetically at the boy whose fate is similar to him.

"Soo, why are you here alone? Where is your friends?" Harry asked

Longbottom looks down and stuttered "I-I-I don't h-h-have a-any fr-friends"

Harry frown and then said "I'll be your friend then"

Longbottom snapped his head towards Harry and looks very shocked "Wh-Why? Wh-Why W-Would y-you want to b-be my fr-friend?"

Raising his right eyebrow Harry asked "Why not?"

Longbottom said "B-B-Because, I-I'm un-uncool, th-they said th-that I-I'm a sq-squib an-anyway, y-you do-don't hve t-to f-force you-yourself to be-befriend me"

Harry sighed and then assured "Neville, may I call you Neville?"

Neville nodded and Harry continued "First, I'm not forcing myself to try to befriend nor do I pity you, Secondly, you're not a squib, you're here in Hogwarts a school to learn magic and the fact that you're here prove that you're not a squib so you don't have to hear any other people's words because you are a wizard, not a squib"

Harry paused as Neville looks at him with awe and hopeful gaze "That's why I genuinely want to know about you, and who know maybe we could be a great friend, so, how about it?"

Neville stay quiet for a moment before he nodded and Harry grin "Then I'll introduce you to my friends okay?"

Neville squeaked but nodded nonetheless and Harry introduce Neville to the others who was talking about their favourite classes so far.

Although Neville's stutter is really annoying, the boy is actually quiet interesting and he is a great listener and deep understanding and Harry and the others couldn't help but like him and they vow to help Neville with his problem.

Around an hour later they had finished their breakfast and Professor McGonagall came and give them their timetable. Harry grin as he saw that he had Potions first and exchanged a smirk with Ron as they saw that they had Potions with the Slytherin.

The moment they came into the class they saw that some Slytherin is already there, there are two boys and three girls. As Harry and his friends made of a five people too there would be one who had to pair up with another people they don't know yet and they had decided to play a game and the loser had to search for another partner and he or she have to search a partner from the Slytherins.

The loser is Ron so now he had to ask a Slytherin to be his partner and his he is luck because both Gryffindor and Slytherin had odd number anyway so even if they didn't decide to pair with a Slytherin either them or the other four Gryffindors would have to pair up with a Slytherin.

Ron approach a girl who has a black haired girl who has a rather big body though Ron didn't care about it and scratch his head.

"Err, do you mind if I pair up with you?"

Though her facial face didn't show anything her eyes show her shock and her body tensed slightly and she said "Why do you want to pair with me?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I know that there are only 9 people from both your house and my house with the total of 18 people, each is an odd number so someone have to pair with someone from a different house anyway, and I well, my friends and I played a game to decide which of us that have to ask a Slytherin to be their partner, and I am the loser, so, what do you think? Would you mind being my partner?" Ron explain to the girl and smile at her

The girl looks contemplative for a moment and seems to search for any deceit and after a few moment of quietness she finally slowly nodded and let Ron be her partner.

As Ron sit, Harry and the others went to sit behind Ron and the girl with Harry paired up with Neville while Orion paired up with Hermione.

Ron introduce himself "I'm Ronald Weasley"

The girl nodded and said "Millicent Bulstrode"

Ron continued "Err, well I hope you don't mind my friends sitting behind, err let me introduce them to you"

And so Ron introduced Harry, Hermione, Neville and Orion to Bulstrode and her friends who vice versa introduce themselves as Theodore Nott, Tracey Davies, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Though they had introduce themselves it doesn't mean that they suddenly talk freely with each other as what happened with Harry and the others, rather it seems that they are rather uncomfortable and Harry and the others understand that because of their houses history it makes them rather uncomfortable so Harry and the others opted to talk with themselves.

Slowly the others came and all the other Slytherins who came glared when they saw Bulstrode sit with Ron and Ron glared back at the blond haired boy who sneered at him. Harry asked who the boy is who Ron said is Draco Malfoy, and Orion said that he and his lackeys are the bigots who caused him to leave the compartment.

A moments later Harry had to hold back a choke as he saw Professor Snape came in with books and parchments on his hands and his robes are blowing, he wear the meanest expression Harry had ever seen, something which shocked him because although he and the others had warned Harry of how he is expected to be a mean teacher he didn't think it would be like this.

The Professor began "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Though Harry couldn't see her, he could feel Hermione tried to restraint herself from saying that saying that sne is not a dunderhead and could guess that she is going to try to prove to Professor Snape that she is not a dunderhead.

Professor Snape then talk about the Potions they will be brewing and wrote the instruction onto the blackboard. Harry and Neville decided to split the ingredients they will be taking and saw that Ron, Bulstrode, Hermione and Orion did the same thing and after taking every ingredients Neville filled the cauldron with water and ignite a fire to boiled the water.

As they waited for the water to boil Harry taught Neville who confessed he didn't know how to cut them, and they cut every ingredient firsthand so that they could just put the ingredients inside when the time is right.

Neville, Harry found out is way more nervous than he was before ever since the class started and Neville admitted that Professor Snape scared to which Harry reassured him that Professor Snape is not that bad.

Neville's hands shakes so bad that when he stir the cauldron also shakes that it almost change into a different colour and Harry decided to let Neville be the one who put the ingredients inside the cauldron while Harry be the one to stirred them.

Halfway through their brewing suddenly Professor Snape sneered and called him out to asked a question "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Professor Snape's question which he knew that according to Victorian Flower Language, asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolized bitter sorrow. If you combined that, it meant 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'.

With a hidden sorrow Harry answered "You would get to make a powerful Potion called The Draught of Living Death, sir"

The Professor slowly nodded and asked again "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar? And what can it do?"

Harry thought for a moment to search for the answer before remembering where and what the Bezoar is, so he answered Professor Snape "A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons, sir"

Professor Snape nodded again and asked his last question "Last question Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry instantly knew this and it seems that Neville also knew the answer, "They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite, sir"

Professor Snape nodded and sneered "Correct Potter, it seems that you have not let your fame hinder you, see that you always be prepared because I for one will not show any favorites for you, understand?"

Harry gulped slightly scared of this Professor Snape and he wished that Professor Snape didn't need to act like this in public. He nodded and said "Yes sir"

Fifteen minutes later they finally finish their Potion and take it to Professor Snape who nodded and Harry could see that Professor Snape had secretly marked it as an Outstanding.

Harry saw Malfoy gritted his teeth and is glaring at Ron whose Potion is already almost finished and Malfoy suddenly gained a glint on his eyes and he take some of his ingredients.

Realizing what Malfoy is trying to do Harry approach Ron's and Bulstrode's table and shield their Potion from Malfoy. He barely heard a 'tch' from Malfoy and sighed in relief as he manage to prevent an accident from occurring. And he had no doubt that Professor Snape would have to side with the Slytherin's and blame the Gryffindors instead.

Ron and Bulstrode raised their eyebrow and Harry mouthed a 'Malfoy' to them causing Ron to aahed and Bulstrode to frown.

After Potions they proceed to go to the great hall in order to eat lunch and after lunch they proceed to go to the History of Magic classroom, the class which they had the lessons with the Hufflepuff so they get to meet Justin again.

Harry grin as he waved at Justin who is sitting alone behind two girls who he recognized as Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Justin!" Harry greeted and sit beside him with Ron besides Harry. Behind them is Orion, Hermione and Neville.

Harry introduce Justin to Neville and Justin introduce them to Abbot, Bones and the other boy who he now knew is Ernest McMillan or as he liked to be called Ernie McMillan.

They catch up and Harry informed Justin and Neville of their morning run and of course they said that they will run too.

Turning to Bones, Harry smile and said "Nice to meet you again Bones, I believe I hadn't told you my name back then, and I'm sorry"

Bones blush and shakes her head "N-No! It-It's okay"

Harry smiled and she blush even more. The lessons start and Harry who had been waiting to learn History, one of his most favourite lesson, is crestfallen as the lesson go on, the teacher, Professor Binns is a ghost who had died since early eighteen hundreds and so had been teaching here for almost two hundreds here as a ghost, Harry had thought that as a ghost and being here so long the teacher would have a lot of knowledge but he is disappointed when the ghost teach them with a monologue and he didn't seems to notice anything and just keep talking about the Goblins.

Sighing in disappointment Harry decided to chat with his friend who somehow had managed to persuade him to teach them in Professor Binns stead and Harry because other than learning, researching and inventing he also likes to teach as he had teach some classmates back in Mundane school, teach them history, however he didn't teach them the Wizarding World only but also of the Mundane World too, and the purebloods and half bloods who had been raised in the Wizarding World and had been listening his lesson oohed and gasp in awe at the Mundane World's discovering and war and anything else he had taught.

As the lesson ended Abbot asked Harry if he would be willing to held a lesson again and Harry nod saying that he will teach them again later at the next History of Magic.

They split off as the Hufflepuffs are going to have their first Herbology with the Slytherin while the Gryffindors are going to have their first Charm with the Ravenclaws.

As they reached the Charm's classroom they saw that the Ravenclaws are already there and Professor Flitwick is smiling at them and told them to take a seat at the table.

As Professor Flitwick call the student's name one by one, he acted like he is very surprised to call Harry's namend Harry had to bit back a laugh when Professor Flitwick went as far as to fall down from his seat and looks very comical.

After that Professor Flitwick teach them about Magical Theory which Harry and Ron had learned days ago and looks bored as they had memorized the laws of Magic, though Harry thought that some of the law is wrong.

Professor Flitwick seems to realize that both Ron and Harry are bored and asked "Is my lesson so boring, boys?" the other students looks towards their way and the Ravenclaw frown as they saw that they didn't take a note.

Blushing Harry and Ron shakes their heads no, Harry said "No sir, it's just that we have read the Magical Theory book and had memorized the important things"

Professor Flitwick raised his left eyebrow and asked "Then pray tell me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley what is the most important thing for casting a spell?"

"The most important thing for casting a spell is of course the intent behind our spell, sir" Ron said and the other students are confused as Professor Flitwick hadn't said anything about intent

Professor Flitwick raise his eyebrow and said "And? Why does a spell need intent?"

Harry explain "Most people thought that to cast a spell they need to do the right incantation or their wand's motion however it is not true because magic is free and while it's true that a wand motion made it easier for people to cast a spell they aren't necessary nor is the incantation because unlike a ritual who does need an incantation in order to be held, a spell does not have the same need hence intent is the most important thing to cast a spell, and we will learn how to cast a spell silently when we are a sixth year no?"

Professor Flitwick smiled and nodded "You are correct Mr. Potter, only some type of magic that truly needs an incantation and spell casting is not truly needed, however know this, even if spell casting don't really need incantation doesn't mean that everybody can cast a strong spell without incantation easily, because besides intent, our magical capacity are also needed to be counted because it is pointless to learn how to cast a spell when we ourself didn't have the required magical capacity"

Frowning, Harry thought of how he had felt both his and Ron's magical capacity increased from the first time he had tried sensing his and Ron's magical core on the third day of his meditating.

"Is there any way to increase a person's magical capacity, sir?" Harry asked

Professor Flitwick frown and said "As far as I know Mr. Potter, no, there is no method that increased a person's magical capacity, why?" he looks curious as to why Harry is asking that question but Harry only nodded

Harry frown and looks at Ron who also frown and signaled him that they will be talking about this later. Harry then looks back to the other who he saw is writing the his answer on their notes.

Looking at the Ravenclaws Harry saw Goldstein, Boot and Turpin are sitting together and when they looks at his way Harry waved at them which both Boot and Goldstein return while Turpin blush and Harry bit back a sigh.

The lesson continue until it was time for the lesson to end and from what he had saw from his timetable, Charm is the last lesson and so he has a free time to explore the Castle.

Before Harry and the others could go far, they were stopped by Boot, Goldstein and Turpin.

"Hello Potter" Goldstein, Boot and Turpin greeted though Turpin is slightly stuttering and she look anywhere but his way

Harry smiled and greet them back "Hello Goldstein, Boot, Turpin"

"Soo, why didn't you tell us that you are The Harry Potter back in the boat?" Boot asked

Harry chuckled and said "Well it won't be interesting if you know me beforehand no? And you didn't ask for a last name anyway"

Goldstein nodded and then chuckled "You gave us a heart attack you know that? When you were called all three of us froze and we could only think of how we had been sharing a boat with you"

Boot grinned and said "Anthony almost pissed himself you know? He had been waiting to meet you since, well since he heard about you, you have quite a fan here!"

Turpin who had been silent chuckled and eeped when Harry looks at her. He turned to Goldstein who smacked Boot's arm and glared at Boot who grinned cheekily.

"I hope you are not like those mindless fan are you?"

All three Ravenclaws blinked and Goldstein said "You mean those who believed those crap that called itself a non-fiction? We didn't read them"

Harry grin, finally someone had the sense to not believe those books, he felt a nudge and looks that Hermione is the one who nudge him and realized that he had yet to introduce his friends to the three Ravenclaw.

So he introduced them and Hermione and Lisa who had told them an okay to use her first name which is followed by Anthony and Terry. Immediately hit off with each other and then they decided to head off to the library to spend the rest of their free time

Along the way Harry told them that he had been teaching his friends when they were on the History of Magic which caused Anthony to ask why would Harry need to teach them.

"I guess you haven't had any History of Magic today then?" Orion is the one who asked

Lisa who had gotten over of her blushing period answered "No, we had a DADA with the Hufflepuffs and then Transfiguration with the Slytherins, we will have our first lesson tomorrow"

Harry nodded and said "Then you will be very disappointed tomorrow"

Terry asked why and Harry and the other Gryffindors explain what the problem is and the Ravenclaws frown as they heard more and more how incompetent Professor Binns is.

Halfway their way to to the library they met Justin and the others plus Cedric who decided to followed them and the Gryffindors proceed to introduce the Hufflepuffs to the Ravenclaws who although they had met this morning, they hadn't introduce themselves to each other, something which makes Harry shakes his head at the no relationship between houses.

As they walked Harry noticed that they had gained quite a viewer, some had watched them in awe because of his fame as The Boy Who Lived, however some also looks at them with surprise as they saw three houses interacted with each other and on the first day to boot.

As they went inside the library they were met with a stern looking woman who looks like she's around both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, and Harry realized that she had been sitting beside Professor McGonagall during the time to eat. Looking at her nameplate he read an 'Irma Pince' and guessed that it is her name.

As Harry approach her, she looks at him with a suspicious glare that Harry ignored, "Excuse ma'am, I was wondering if there is a place where my friends and I are able to use to read together?" he asked that because looking at the table around him, the table are only able to fit three to four people per table and he wants a longer table so that everyone could fit in.

Madam Pince still looks suspicious and held Harry's gaze who looks at her with honest curiosity. It seems that she has acknowledge Harry's honest question and answered "There is a room with tables that could fit forty people on the table, you may go and study there, however remember that I will check on you and if I see even a little damaged, I _will_ expel you"

Madam Pince warned and glared at them which made all the first years and one third year gulped and vow to never do something to anger the woman, she is too scary.

* * *

Anthony, Terry, Lisa and Cedric asked to be taught the history that he taught to the others during the History of Magic and so he took them aside and taught them while the others read books that they took from the bookcase.

Harry taught the Ravenclaws and the third year Hufflepuff for 45 minutes before he finish and then proceed to search for a medical book as he hadn't had the time to search whether he had a books on healing magic nor did he remember to buy a book on it when he and Rom bought books from the Flourish and Blotts.

Taking out a **'Healing Magic Theory'** by Helen Curt he read the book on the table besides Ernie -he and Susan and Hannah had given a permission to use their first name- who reads a Charms book.

Harry had been reading the books for thirty minutes and he is already at Chapter Six when he felt somebody looking at his books from his shoulder and he looks that it was Hannah, she looks curiously at him

"You are interested with Healing Magic?"

Harry smiled "Yes although I am interested on every type of magic"

She looks surprised and said "Even dark magics?"

Harry nodded and said "Even dark magics"

"Wh-Wh-Why would y-you be in-interested w-with da-da-dark magic?" Neville looks incredulously at him and the others besides Ron who already understand why also looks shocked

Harry pinch his nose and sigh, "Look I'm not in the mood of talking much right now so what about I gave you the same option as the one that I gave to Ron?"

"Which is?" Hermione asked

"I gave him an option to search for what makes a dark magic dark, light magic light, and he also search for anything that relates to it, so I'll give you the same option" Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "I gave him only a day to search, however I'll give you guys time until Saturday to research, for now please make this a secret, I don't wish to caused more besides the Boy Who Lived things"

The others slowly nodded though some of them looks afraid to reasearch dark magics but they are also curious as to what Harry had mean and as they think about it now, they don't really know about dark magics, and Cedric even though he is already at Hogwarts for two years still didn't really know about what makes a dark magic dark. They have only heard of it from their family and the public's said so they decided to do what Harry had told them to.

Fifteen minutes later they decided to take a break from the library as some of them aren't the study type, and is not used to reading so focused like that, though they didn't regret the studying.

They decided to play games in one of the nearest unused classroom and halfway to the game Ernie asked Cedric, "Hey Cedric, why aren't you with your other friends?"

The others looks interested in his answers as they are also wondering why a third year would want to stay with them who is two or three years younger than him rather than with friends around his age.

Cedric lets out a long sigh and said "I guessed that you mean of the people that I hang out with during the time to eat, in class, or when I'm in the dorm?"

Ernie nodded and Cedric continue "They are, well they could be said an acquaintance and sometimes it's great to hang out with them, however they are not a true friends"

Confused, Neville asked "W-What d-d-do you mean?"

Cedric elaborate "Well yeah, I doubt you know as you're here only a day and a night, but I'm quite well know in my year, ever since I'm a first year I've had a reputation of the best in my year, and at first before I was known as the best in my year, I was quite a lonely and didn't have any friends but when I became known, they suddenly approach me and decided to become my friends"

Hermione frown and commented "That sounds like they were just using you"

Cedric nodded and said quietly "You are correct, that is why I'm here, you guys are the first people who wants to get to know the real me, not because of my brain"

Harry looks at Cedric in sympathetic and said "I can feel the pain mate" Cedric nodded

They play the games until it was time for them to eat dinner and proceed to go to the great hall. As they get inside, they made quite an entrance as they have a rather combination of each houses except the Slytherins, which Harry made a note to invite Bulstrode and her friends to his circle next week after he explain to others that neither dark wizards nor the Slytherins are necessarily evil.

They split off and went to each of their houses and from the table Harry could see Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey gave a proud smile to him, and Harry notice a small hidden smile on Professor Snape.

Looking at the Headmaster Harry could see that he frowns a little, not noticeable by normal people but Harry had always notice little things so yes, he did notice the Headmaster's displeased frown, and smirk inwardly, thinking _'Harry 1, Dumbledork 0'_

* * *

After dinner, they go back to the dorms and Harry introduce Orion, Neville and Hermione to Artemis. Orion snickered as he saw that Artemis is a cat version of Harry causing Harry to glared at him. All the while Hermione squealed and hugged Artemis.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me that you have a cat!" Hermione screech

"I told you now right?" Harry said

Hermione huffed and said "I mean before, why didn't you tell me? Anyway where was she before? I didn't see her at the train"

Harry shrugged and answered "She was inside my trunks"

Hermione screech "A Trunk! You put her inside a trunk! Are you crazy?!" she hugged Artemis again muttering a 'poor you' over and over again

Harry gulped and said "Well yeah, my trunks is quite special so it's completely safe for her to stay inside"

Hermione calmed down and Orion asked "Special? What do you mean?"

Harry looks uncomfortable, he wish to tell them but he still hadn't trust them yet, they are not Ron who was his first friend and he admitted that he was quite rash when he decided to tell Ron, he is lucky that Ron is a good person or else, Harry shuddered at the thought of people knowing his heritage. So he didn't regret ever telling Ron as the result is better than he imagine.

Thankfully Ron comes to help "Hey, I'm going to play chess, anyone want to play against me?" Neville said that he will play against him and soon Hermione and Orion forgets all about the trunks

Neville lost real quick against Ron who grinned cheekily and flush in shame which Harry reassured with a look of sympathetic that he doesn't need to be ashamed of it because Harry always lost to Ron no matter how hard he try.

Orion tried next, and although he last longer than Neville, he is also beaten easily by Ron who smirked smugly making Orion's right eyebrow and right side lips twitch in annoyance. He looks like he wants to wipe the smug smirk off from Ron's face.

Hermione refused to play saying that she is content with watching and both Neville and Orion played again and again trying to beat Ron but failed miserably.

They played until they were told to sleep, however Harry and Ron waited until Neville, Orion and the other two boys they hadn't know yet sleep so that they could get inside Harry's trunks.

Ron touched Harry's shoulder while Harry touched his trunks and muttered "Marauder's Room"

Instantly they were transported inside their trunks and instead of immediately use their time turner, they decided to talk first.

"So what do you think? Should we tell them of my heritage and our plans?" Harry asked

Ron looks thoughtfully for a moment before saying "I think that you have to wait, see what they think of the dark magics in Saturday and let's watch them more closely until the end of the month, if they have proven to be trustworthy then we should tell them"

"About everything?" Harry asked

"Everything" Ron nodded in confirmation and Harry agreed with the plan as Ron is right, they need to know whether they are trustworthy or not.

With that they proceed to turn the time back onto ten hours previous and the first thing they do is go to the gym in order to work out their body and practicing their weapons that during the month they had found which suited them best, Ron used a Bardiche, a type of pole weapon known in the 16th and 17th centuries in Eastern Europe.

Harry, on the other hand use two pair of Katana, one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were used by the samurai of ancient and feudal Japan. Usually a Katana is used by two hands however Harry found it easiest to use with one in each hands and realized that using two katana really fit him and he felt like a natural with it so he had used the available two of four Katana from the weaponry, and he vow to bought himself two Katana when he is already proficient with using it.

Both of them practice their weapons by duelling a dummy which had been especially made to be used as a weapon practice. Each of them took their own dummy and adjusted the dummy to match each of their weapon and set it into the easy mode as they are still new with this.

They practice their weapons for about one and half an hour before they take a bath for half an hour and after that they started to study Runes and Arithmancy for about two hours.

Harry called Roppy and asked him to serve them some food as they are feeling quite hungry. Waiting for his house elves to finish cooking, Harry played with Artemis and Hedwig who had grown fastly, what with being a phoenix, right now she is able to flame to a near places like from one room to another room, and with her progress hopefully she would be able to flame into Azkaban and send Sirius some foods and other things that he might needed in another two months.

He feed Hedwig a lots of fruits as it is what a phoenix mainly eats and feed Artemis some fish that he had store for her to eat. After he finishes feeding his phoenix and cat, Fappy came and serve both Harry and Ron some foods and they quickly eat the foods.

After they had finished, they started to meditate and went inside their heads.

They had found things that they feel safe and made it their defense when they finish their first week of learning in the normal time, and two weeks if they counted the time turner's time, now all they had to do is strengthen their mind and checked their defence's strength with Professor Snape.

Ron told Harry back then that he had found his safety in chess, not something that surprised him as he knew that Ron does looks the calmest and most relax whenever he played chest. Ron told Harry that in order to went inside his mind one had to played the chess first and had to win in order to have an access into his mind, it looks easy enough to be invaded however it is not as one, Ron is an exceptionally good chess player, two, Ron didn't make only one chess but rather he had made more than ten chess and keep making more with his goal is to make a ten thousand chess.

Harry's safety place on the other hands really confused him as he had never thought that it would be the one thing that makes him feel safe, unlike Ron, Harry's mind is made from a computer. In Harry's mind, whereas Ron store his memories and knowledge inside one of the chess, Harry's on the other hand store them inside the computer in the form of file and said file is in a hidden form, meaning one have to unhide them first in order to access to Harry's mind, it doesn't look that complicated if one has the knowledge of computer however there are somethings that had him in advantages, one, not many people in the Wizarding World know of computers, two, even if they knew of computers, they have to search the file that Harry had used among the hundred thousands file that Harry had planned to make, and three, Harry had used many complicated puzzle as a password on every file he had made -which is around thirty file- and even to power on his computer one need to to solve the password.

Harry had used not only used the knowledge from Merlin's memories to make the puzzle, but he also made it from the mundane knowledge, meaning he used Math, Physics, Chemistry and many others. He even used the knowledge about the Sherlocks Holmes, one of his most favourite books.

Harry and Ron had meditate for around three hours and, managed to make more chess -Ron-, and more files -Harry- and they had tried to makes some faked memories however they failed as they don't the skill to do so.

Harry called Fappy to once more ask for a food and proceed to play chess with Ron as they waited for the foods, the food come as Harry lose for the third time in a row and he slightly glared at Ron who smiled winningly at him.

After they finishes their foods they proceed to spent two hours casting spells and went through their list of spells and trained the spell more as even though they had read many spells that doesn't mean that they had mastered the spell, no there are like only five spells that they had been able to mastered perfectly on the Green levels and now they tried to master more spell by casting the spells onto a dummy that had been made especially to absorb the spell and detect the mastery of the spell.

If the dummy turned Red then that means that the mastery level is at the lowest and one is casting very bad, not using even the least of its true power, if it's Orange then one is better than the red one and had begin to be able to use some of the spell's true power. The next is Green, this level means that you have mastered the wand and voice level of the spell, it means that when one use his or hers wand and said the incantation then this is the highest level.

The next level is Silver, if one received this level it means that he or she had managed to perfectly cast the spell silently. And the last and highest level is Golden, it means that he or she had perfectly cast the spell wandlessly.

Neither Harry and Ron had mastered until the Silver or the Golden but they are fine with it, they are only eleven after all and they are content with their five Green level that they prided.

So, two hours had gone and they cleaned themselves from the filth they had gained during spell casting and proceed to wait for their counterpart by playing Exploding Snap which Harry had won more than Ron did and caused him to smirk in satisfy.

Ron and Harry hide themselves from their counterpart and watch as they turned the time turner and disappear from their very eyes.

After that both Ron and Harry proceed to go back to the outside and sneak into the bathroom in order to use their second time, time turner. And used it to turn back into eight hours before.

As they turned back, they get out of the bathroom and saw that there's no one in the dorm and guessed that the others are either in the great hall or in class.

As Harry and Ron knew that their second counterpart would be in the library studying Rune and Arithmancy now, they proceed to go to the Marauder's room and go to the greenhouse in order to study Herbology.

The next few hours goes similarly as they usually do until it was time for them to go back to their bed. And so Harry and Ron went back to their own bed and proceed to go to sleep.

* * *

Both Ron and Harry were woken up by their mundane alarm that they set so only they could hear and with their looks still sleepy, they go back into the Marauders room and turned the time turner again for twelve hours and go to bedroom, they didn't care that they are sleeping on the same bed as they immediately fall asleep the moment they touch the soft bed, though they manage to set the alarm.

Twelve hours later they were woken up by the alarm that they had set before, and then they proceed to change their clothes into their running clothes and go back to the outside and saw that every one besides them are still sleeping.

Harry saw Orion sleeping with his cover thrown down and grinned mischievously, walking quietly as to not alert Orion with his werewolf ear Harry's eyes twinkled and he shouted out a "WAAKKKEEE UUUPPPP!" and proceed to throw Orion out of his bed.

"GYYAAAHHHHH" Orion shouted in surprise and muttered an 'ouch' as he fell down.

Glaring, Orion pointed his finger at Harry "YOU!"

"Yes, me, now are you going to go run with us or are you going to stay here?" Harry smirked

Still glaring Orion nodded and "Yes I'm going to run"

Harry made a turn to wake Neville up but saw that said boy is already wake up and is yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Y-y-you g-guys a-are too lo-loud" Neville said

Harry grinned, "But it is a good alarm right?" Neville chuckled.

All four boys went to the common room and saw that Hermione is already there, greeting each other they then proceed to go to the black lake.

As they arrive they saw that the others who had said that they will run to when Harry told them, have arrived already and were waiting for them.

They greeted a good morning and proceed to run around the lake for an hour before they decided to go back to their dormitories in order to clean themselves.

The day goes as normal as possible what with this school being a magical school, and they begin their lesson with Herbology along side the Ravenclaws with the teacher is Professor Sprout, the Head House of Hufflepuff, as the teacher has quite a soft and caring personality, Harry immediately likes the teacher and it seems that she is also one of Professor McGonagall's friend so that's a plus in his mind.

The next one is DADA with the Slytherin and they met again with Bulstrode and her friends, they greeted them and notice that they are still shocked that they, a Gryffindors are willing to greet them, a Slytherins nicely. They studied them for a moment before nodding.

The class is another disappointment, not only did the class smell really bad something that really annoyed Orion as his nose is more sensitive than normal. But the class teacher, Professor Quirrell seems to have an even worst stuttering case than Neville or Susan. At least with Neville and Susan they are still able to understand what they were talking, however with him they couldn't understand a thing. And what's even worse is the fact that unlike with History of Magic, they couldn't have Harry to teach them and so they grumbled as they left muttering about 'Stupid teacher, stupid Headmaster for hiring stupid teacher' under their breath. Another fact that Harry noticed is sometimes his scar seems to throbbed every time the Professor turned his back, and although it didn't cause him feel pain it is still confused him as to why his scar would get like that.

The next lesson is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who surprised both the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff for being an animagus. Something that made Harry remembered that his father mentioned in the letter that he and Sirius had accompany Remus on his furball night, and briefly wondered if they were an animagus. In this lesson, Harry received a secret note from Professor McGonagall, that said that she and the other Professors will wait for him at 8 p.m. Saturday in her office.

The next lesson is another History of Magic and so they go to the room together with the Hufflepuff.

And so the time goes and the day ended, Ron and Harry do the same thing as they did yesterday, and the next few days also goes the same until it was Saturday and it was time for Harry to have a talk with his new friends, and both Harry and Ron could only hope that they would see the same way as them.

* * *

 **A/N : Soo, in this chapter Orion had explain how he became both Sirius's and Remus's child and although at first he couldn't tell why, Harry himself had guessed why Orion couldn't talk it, with this chapter which only covered around two days of Harry's days, I know that he seems to trust too quickly, however being raised with the Dursleys does have the advantages as he is now able to sense people's nature and he can saw that all of his friends are good people, that's why he is so fast to think of them as his friends, not to mention that he is desperate to have many friends, only Ron as his friend around his age is not enough for Harry to feel not lonely and so he latched on the friends he have now.**

 **Besides that I've also wrote about Harry's lesson and and the teachers, and I've wrote of what happened after the day ended. And how they used their time turner to study more.**

 **From what I have written so far, it would seems like botn Ron and Harry is always studying, and studied too serious, however fear not for although they always studied they also played, and they've also turned their into games, as such they study while they play, and no matter how mature they have become they're still children and of course they play and have fun together**

 **Anyway, I hope you review and see you next Chapter!**


End file.
